Werewolf Hunting
by X'andirth
Summary: Remus goes missing and it's up to Mad Eye Moody to find him, with a little help from his.. 'friend'... Rating due to violence and swearing in later chapters.
1. Disappearance

**Werewolf Hunting **

This is my first legibile attempt at a long story. Thanks to Amber-is-a-little-bit-random who gave me the initial ideas for this story (in other words she said: Have a tunnel and that Mad Eye Moody bloke and someone gets kidnapped!) I just took it from there… let's see how it goes… (Title may be subject to change)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in the HarryPotterVerse… only this plot. (So far)

**Chapter One: Disappearance**

The wind blew cold around them, slipping in and under cloaks and scarves. Remus shivered and drew his cloak tighter around him, glancing up at his friends as he did so. Both Sirius and James were being their usual hyperactive selves, jumping around, shouting and yelling. He chuckled and shook his head, where did they get the energy? Peter was just behind them, laughing at their jokes and joining in occasionally. Remus was well aware of the fact that he was falling behind, but couldn't gather the energy to catch up with them. James finally noticed that Remus wasn't with them and ran back towards him, Sirius and Peter close behind James.

"Wanna go to Zonko's, Moony?"

Remus, or 'Moony as his friends called him, gave a half shrug.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Still sore Moony?" questioned Peter.

"Not sore as such, just tired. I probably should have listened to Madam Pomfrey when she said I should stay in bed today."

James, Sirius and Peter all looked sympathetic. Remus gave them a grin,

"I'll be alright. You go ahead, I'll meet you outside."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should stick with you. It has only been two days since full moon." Sirius said cautiously, the second half whispered slightly.

Remus sighed inwardly, full moons… how he hated full moons. For years his life had been cursed by the full moon, for each and every full moon, Remus became a monster. Lycanthropy, of all the diseases he had to get, it had to be the werewolf disease. Remus suppressed another shudder and grinned and his friends. "I'm sure. Go on ahead. I mean what could happen." The three boys hesitated, but then their sense of mischief cut in and they grinned madly and mischievously.  
"See you there Moony!" cried James and the three ran off, heading towards the wizarding joke shop.

"We won't be long, we promise!" Sirius voice could only just be heard over the wind and the growing distance. Remus snorted, James and Sirius could spend as much time in Zonko's as any girl could spend in a clothes shop.

Remus sighed and drew his cloak tighter around him once more. Shivering slightly in the chill air, he checked the time on his watch, with a sigh he noted that it was not too far after noon. He began to make his slow way in the same direction that the other three had gone charging off in. when his slightly heightened senses made out a sound behind him, someone was standing very close to him. He turned to face whoever it was, but before he saw who it was they whispered "_Stupefy_" and Remus' world went black.

---

"When did you last see Mr. Lupin?" questioned Dumbledore soberly, his eyes lacking their usual twinkle.

"Just after noon" James' voice was soft, "We were going to Zonko's and he told us that he was a bit tired and would catch up with us outside, but he never showed up. We looked all over Hogsmeade but couldn't find him and we've searched the school all over. Remus wouldn't just disappear like that."

James finished vehemently.

"I agree with you on that, Mr. Potter"

"Do you suppose something happened to him in Hogsmeade Professor?" whispered Peter fearfully.

"I am lead to believe so, Mr. Pettigrew"

Dumbledore then turned to the other occupant of the room.

"Well Alastor?" Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody had been standing of to the side of the room, taking in all the information quietly.

"I'm afraid there aren't many people who would be willing to go on a wild-hippogriff chase for a teenage werewolf."

Sirius jumped to his feet angrily, "He's still a person! Why shouldn't they look for him?" Moody looked at Sirius calmly, both eyes, one normal one magical, focussing on Sirius. "I'm not saying that they shouldn't Black. I'm saying that many will think that looking for a werewolf is a waste of time. The Aurors will not give me my support if I was to ask, and would do the job half-assed if I order them."

Sirius opened his mouth but Moody interrupted him. "I will personally take it into my hands to find Mr. Lupin."

"Thank you Alastor. I know you will do your best to find him." Dumbledore's voice was confident. Moody nodded his head towards him, then turned back to the boys.

"However, you three are not to try and find him on your own. Leave it all to me, if something has indeed happened to Mr. Lupin I cannot guarantee that you three will be safe either. Stay here, in this school and do nothing." His voice was firm as he stared forcefully at them.

Sirius opened his mouth once more, preparing to argue.

"Don't" muttered James, just as Dumbledore said "They will stay under my supervision Alastor don't worry about it."

He turned towards them, "you three should go to bed it's getting late. Fear not for your friend, all will turn out for the best."

They nodded, "Thank you." James said sincerely. Sirius and Peter muttered their thanks as well and they trooped out.

Moody's magical eye followed them out making sure they had left before he spoke once more. "It will be difficult to find him on my own. Werewolves can be difficult to track, that is if he's walked somewhere on his own." He informed Dumbledore softly. Dumbledore sighed, "Yes" He agreed softly, "however I have the upmost confidence in you Alastor. I'm sure there is someone who would be willing to help you."

"I can think of someone that might be able to aid me. The trick will be convincing him that it'll be worth his time to do so."

---

"This is all our fault." Moaned Peter miserably.

The three boys were sitting in their dormitory in Gryffindor Tower, well James and Peter were sitting, Sirius was pacing around the room angrily. Occasionally one of them would glance over a Remus' bed, as if they thought that if they looked hard enough Remus would appear.

"Why the hell did we just run of and leave him like that? We knew he wasn't feeling his best." Sirius interjected angrily

"We trusted Remus' judgement, he said he was fine so we took his word for it." James sighed. "Damn it. This never would have happened if we hadn't just left him."

There was a sad silence in the room as the three thought about what had happened.

"I can't believe they just expect us to do nothing!" Sirius practically yelled.

"Calm down!" James barked, "They're right about not going after him ourselves and besides what could we do anyway?" It wasn't really a question.

Sirius glared at James but didn't reply he knew that as much as he hated it, James was right. Three under-trained teenage wizards wouldn't be able to find a werewolf on their own especially if that werewolf had been kidnapped with the intention of no one knowing.

"Why d'you suppose someone took Remus?" Peter questioned into the silence that had once again fallen. Both James and Sirius turned to Peter,

"I mean, no offence to Remus' but… he's not that important to anybody. Is he?" James and Sirius had to agree. Remus was just Remus, there was nothing special about him, well except for the fact he was a werewolf. Why would someone take him?

"We better go to bed" James muttered at last. "Dumbledore was right – it is getting late." There was muttered, if reluctant, agreement from his best friends. As Sirius climbed onto his bed and drew the curtains around, he took a quick glance over to Remus' own bed. Silently hoping that wherever Remus was, that he was alright.

---

**Authors Note: **Well there's the first chapter... I am thinking this story is set maybe about 5th year or something… maybe 6th, I'll work on it…

Next chapter Moody gets some help from someone he would rather avoid.

**A Note about grammar, spelling etc: **If there are any mistakes in this story I am sorry. I have a problem with typing as I think, not typing and making sure that it's ok. I tend to miss words and letter and put commas in where they shouldn't be etc…


	2. Recruiting

**Werewolf Hunting **

This is my first legibile attempt at a long story. Thanks to Amber-is-a-little-bit-random who gave me the initial ideas for this story (in other words she said: Have a tunnel and that Mad Eye Moody bloke and someone gets kidnapped!) I just took it from there… let's see how it goes… (Title may still be subject to change)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in the HarryPotterVerse… only this plot. OH! And my lovely character Boewyn whom I made up with my own brainage…

**Chapter Two: Recruiting**

Moody made his way through Knockturn Alley. A large hooded travelling cloak ensured that no-one could identify him, the last thing he wanted was to be seen in Knockturn Alley when he wasn't on official Auror business. He walked past several stores that were advertising things that were distinctly dark. Most people ignored him, going about their own secret business. Much of Knockturn Alley was based on secrets, it was often said that Knockturn Alley was were the miscreants went. All the people who had secret and hidden business, all those people who needed to hide from the rest of the wizarding world went there.

Moody knew that that wasn't completely the case. People did hide there, but not all the misfits in society. All the true misfits, freaks and all-round miscreants went somewhere else, somewhere that was much better hidden and attentive to their 'needs'. Various people tried to get his attention, including a woman who appeared to have a tray of fingernails around her neck. He ignored every one of them, his attention focused on a grimy tavern at the end of the street. Moody finally reached the tavern, looking up at the sign which proclaimed the tavern as the Veiled Wraith. With a reluctant sigh Moody entered, the pub dank and dark, the air stale. It was mostly empty except for a few occupants hunched over tables pouring over what drinks they had. Moody swept both eyes around the room, quickly registering the fact that the man he was looking for wasn't there.

_I had hoped he would be in here. Damn him. _

Moody sighed and began to make his slow way across the pub, ignoring the occupants and the bar tender, who was watching him lazily yet cautiously. He reached a door set to the left of the bar and admitted himself the room beyond. He didn't expect the barman to stop him - anyone who went in there had to know where they were going or else they wouldn't go in there. Once in the room he had a swift look around, it was empty. There was no furniture in the room or anything else for that matter, no candles or paintings or windows. Except… there was a door frame on the far wall… with no door. Moody walked over to the frame. On the wall in the frame some strange markings were carved. Moody couldn't read them, he had a feeling there were few people who could. He drew his wand and pressed the tip against centre of the middle marking. There was moment where nothing happened and then… a bright flash of light, once which nearly blinded the Auror. As he blinked to clear his vision, sounds reached his ears. A low tangled murmur of voices, laughter, singing, and music. Finally he could see again and before him where a wall had been only moments before had been a wall, was a tunnel. The sounds were coming through it.

Moody began to make his way down a slope, the floor which looked wet and slimy was in fact rough and his boots gripped it like tarmac. After a few moments the slope flattened out and became flat, darkness and cold crept around him, clinging tightly to his body. He suppressed a shudder. An Auror he was, but there was something about this darkness that was unnatural, something that gave him the creeps - it was artificial darkness. A light began to shine from the far end of the tunnel getting brighter the closer he got. Finally he reached the end, revealing a street. An abnormal light above imitated the daylight which this street never saw, unlike Knockturn Alley now far behind Moody, this street was fairly bright, lively music played and songs were sung. Moody's magical eye focussed on a man standing a few meters to his left, taking in his tall, thin frame, pale skin and long fangs protruding slightly over the mans lower lip – a vampire. Moody's eye rolled over the rest of the street, vampires, werewolves, banshees and various other non and part human creatures walked along the street openly. Here they had no reason to hide from wizards and muggles alike. A small smile tugged at Moody's lips, this was the real hiding place for misfits, freaks and miscreants. This was the underground.

**---**

The Underground was a home to those who are faced with the prejudices of the everyday world. Non-human and misunderstood humans alike retreaded below the surface where they could live free from the hatred they faced from wizards. Vampires, werewolves, banshees, ghouls, ghosts and anything else they were humanoid in shape and mind gathered together to seek peace and friendship amongst each other. Here they were all the same, despite their breed, race and background. Here different races were friends with each other, ignoring what they looked like on the outside, seeing only what was inside. One such pair of inter-race friends sat in the Dancing Dragon, a small pub in The Underground.

Boewyn stared into his drink, brow furrowed in concentration as he thought, raking his brains as he struggled to focus.

"Anything yet?" Slurred a voice from somewhere in front of him, he looked up into the black eyes of his drinking companion, a vampire who went by the name of Markus. Both of his eyes were unfocussed and slightly watery. Boewyn thought for a moment as he pondered Markus' question.

"Nup"

"Right" Markus muttered and went back to staring into his own drink. Boewyn too looked down, contemplating the situation. The reason they drank, was to forget, however today they had been drinking for so long they had forgotten whatever it was they had been trying to forget and now were spending their time trying to remember what it was they had forgotten so they could forget it. They had been at for nearly an hour or two now and were having no luck. A door opened on the far side of the room and a cloaked figure entered, unnoticed by the two men sitting at the table. Which only lasted until a hand thumped itself down onto the table between the two men, causing them to jump in surprise.

"Typical" muttered the stranger, then reached out and grabbed Boewyn roughly by the shoulder, Boewyn could only gasp a "hey!" before he was dragged rather forcefully out of the bar and into the street where he was forced headfirst into a barrel of freezing water. Moody grinned nastily while he held him under for a while then dragged him upright again. Boewyn coughed and spluttered for a bit then tried to focus on his attacker. Moody examined him for a while, then made a dissatisfied sound and dunked Boewyn's head back into the water. After a few more dunkings, he dragged the choking and spluttering man back into the pub and dumped him back into his chair. Markus watched them thoughtfully then rose unsteadily.

"I'll leave you too it." he muttered and staggered over to the bar to ask if maybe he knew what it was he and Boewyn had forgotten before they could forget it.

Moody took the vampire's vacated seat and waited for Boewyn to gain his composure.

"What the hell was that for?" Boewyn demanded fiercely.

"I needed to talk to you, and there was no way I was going to try and do that without a hint of sobriety somewhere." Moody replied smugly. "The last thing I want is to try and have a conversation with a drunk."

"Why the hell do want to talk to me?" Moody's explanation hadn't made Boewyn feel any better.

"I need help to track a werewolf, and as much as I hate to admit it, as an ex-werewolf hunter, YOU would be the best person to help me." Moody said slightly sourly.

"Y'know I don't so that kind of thing anymore, Al. Guess you'll just have to find someone else to help you." came the reply, this time it was Boewyn who was smug.

"I don't want it dead Boewyn. I just need to find him." Moody informed Boewyn exasperatedly.

"And why would an Auror want to 'just find' a werewolf?" questioned Boewyn.

Moody drew his wand and cast a silencing spell around the table where they were sitting, Boewyn raised an eyebrow questionably.

"A young werewolf by the name of Remus Lupin vanished in Hogsmeade yesterday. I've taken it into my hands to find him, however I can't find a werewolf on my own and you know as well as I the majority mutual feeling towards werewolves in the normal community."

"And you want me... to help... you..." Beowyn asked slowly

"Yes" said Moody shortly, he had a feeling he knew what was coming next. Boewyn laughed unnervingly for a bit and then stoped suddenly staring emotionlessly into Moody's eyes.

"And what's in this for me, Al?" Moody sighed; he should have known Boewyn would want something in return.

"I'll pay you"

"How much?" Boewyn demanded shortly.

"At least 50 galleons. Depends on whether or not we find him." _And if he's still in one piece when we do._

Boewyn contemplated this for a bit, picking up his glass from earlier and downing what was left. That done, he rose to his feet determinedly.

"I'll do it."

Moody nodded "Good"

Boewyn rose to his feet and walked over to the vampire he had been drinking, a few short words later he walked back over to Moody.

"Let's go, Al"

"Right" Moody rose himself and walked with the ex-werewolf hunter to the door. "And stop calling me, Al" He ordered as an afterthought.

"Not a chance, Al"

**Authors Note: **Yay! Chapter Two! I rather like this chapter... ok I just Boewyn. I hope people are enjoying this story...

Once again, please ignore all grammatical and spellingual errors... unless they are big major mistakes. Then please let me know.

Reviews are appreciated but y'know... if you don't wanna... that's ok... I guess :( _Cries_


	3. Seeking

**Werewolf Hunting **

Well chapter three. I've been informed that the title is a good one, so it's not gonna change no more. Thank you Leonew! My one and only reviewer!

_One Reviewer Dance_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in the HarryPotterVerse… only this plot. And I only own Boewyn too.

**Chapter Three: Seeking**

Remus awoke with a start, gasping as piercing pains shot up his left leg. His head throbbed as he struggled to remember what had happened.

_Hogsmeade… Sirius, James and Peter went to Zonko's and… and I heard someone come up behind me… and then… what?_

Remus went to raise his hands and rub his head in an attempt to ease the pain, but found he could not. Thick ropes bound his wrists tightly cutting slightly into the skin. Remus raised his eyes from his hands to his surroundings. Shadows lurked around him, clinging to the rooms corners. The only light was a globe which glowed, casting an unnatural light around the room. There was a chair and table, both were simple and made of plain wood. There were no windows and the door was large with a massive heavy lock made of what appeared to be brass. The rest of the room was bare. Remus shuddered, the room was freezing.

It was then that fear gripped the young werewolf. He was trapped. He had no idea he was, or how he got there. He was wandless, making him defenceless. He was bound, and locked in a room with the only escape route being the door, which was locked. Remus shook with fear, as he struggled to find an explanation as to why he was here.

_Why would someone capture me? I'm not important or anything. _

He continued to shake with fear. One question plaguing his mind, a question that would haunt him until he found out the answer.

_What's going to happen to me?_

A tiny part of Remus hoped he wouldn't find out.

---

Moody watched Boewyn pace the sodden street in Hogsmeade. The hunter had insisted that they go there first so he could check things out. For the past half an hour now he had been pacing around Hogsmeade, staring at the ground, looking up at the trees and the buildings apparently 'taking it all in.'

"Shit" Boewyn shouted suddenly.

"What?" Moody asked. He must have found something. Even if it was bad news it was still a lead to something.

"My feet are wet."

Moody blinked deflating slightly.

"You're feet are wet." Moody repeated dully.

"Yup"

"and what has that got to do with all of this?"

"All of what?"

"This! Looking for Lupin? Remember?"

"Looking for who?"

Moody was beginning to reach the end of his tether.

"The werewolf, you idiot!" Moody half-shouted. He was lucky it was after dark so there was no one around to hear him. Or least, no one who cared.

"Oh him... Nothing really, I just hate getting wet feet."

Moody sighed and unhooked his hip flask from his belt, taking a sip. Of all the people he had to have help him, it had to be this guy.

Boewyn shook his left foot, pulling a disgusted face.

"I hate getting wet feet. I really do. You watch, I'll catch something now."

"How terrible for you" Moody muttered darkly, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm glad you agree." Boewyn said cheerfully, still shaking his feet trying to get the water off his boots. He put his foot down and began to walk towards the far side of Hogsmeade, after a moment he stopped and looked back over his shoulder at Moody.

"You coming or what, Al?" he called still irritatingly

Moody growled, "I think I liked you better drunk and half-drowned" he muttered under his breath however Boewyn heard him anyway and laughed loudly.

"Y'know what's funny? My mother used to say the exact same thing."

"I really wish your mother had beaten you over the head a few times when you were child."

"She did, excessively. It got to the point where I thought it was a game."

Moody blinked, "Really?"

"Oh yeah. I loved my mum."

Moody had finally caught up with Boewyn who was still walking in the same direction.

"We should find somewhere to stay tonight and keep investigating tomorrow." Informed Moody feeling he needed to gain control of the situation again.

"You're the boss"

The two made their way to the Three Broomsticks and Moody ordered two rooms for the night whilst Boewyn looked around nonchalantly.

"It's been a long time since I was above the surface." He stated cheerfully, "Do you know how long?" he asked Moody.

Moody sighed and decided to humour the man, "How long?"

"I dunno, that's why I asked you, Al"

Moody rolled his good eye. His magical eye whizzing over the many occupants in the room "You have the intellect of a five year old."

"Mother used to say that too!" Boewyn laughed.

"I'm going up to bed" Moody growled once he had the keys. He gave one to Boewyn. "that's yours. Don't loose it!"

"Gotcha" said Boewyn distractedly, looking curiously around the pub.

As Moody made his way upstairs to the rooms he stopped, and turned back to face Boewyn, "And no drinking! I need you sober."

"Gotcha again" came the reply.

Moody knew there was little chance of the idiot doing as he was told and went to bed, hoping to get some sleep while he could.

---

Sirius, James and Peter had spent the entire day keeping to themselves, being unnaturally quiet and well behaved. The teachers knew the reason had to be because of their friends' disappearance, however the students who were used to Remus disappearing with no explanation couldn't understand it. Many of them had decided by the end of the day that they were planning one of their larger scale pranks and made silent vows to stay as far away from the Marauders as possible of the next few days. This suited the boys just fine, they were not in the mood to speak with anybody, worried about their friend and his well-being.

James sat awake on his bed, that night, shortly after tea James, Sirius and Peter had seen who they guessed were Remus' parents, Dumbledore had greeted them solemnly and led them away, no doubt to his office. James remembered the look on their faces, the sorrow and loss that was there.. With a sigh James crawled under the covers of his bed. Mad-Eye would find Remus, his father had always said that Mad-Eye was the best Auror in the business. _If Mad-Eye can't find Remus._ James thought, _No one can._

**Authors Note: **There's another chapter out. Hoorah! Be pleased with me, I am supposed to be doing an assignment right about now… _Shifty eyes_


	4. Annoying

**Werewolf Hunting **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in the HarryPotterVerse… only this plot. And I only own Boewyn too.

Boewyn: You do not own me.

**X'andirth: Yes I do.**

Boewyn: …Fine _Goes to drink booze._

**X'andirth: Oh No! _takes booze away _No Drinking! I need you sober!**

Boewyn: I hate you _Glares_

**X'andirth: That's nice. _dance dance_**

---

**Chapter Four: Annoying**

Boewyn cracked open one eye slowly, only to shut it again immediately. The familiar pains of a hangover came along with his wakening. He groaned and rolled onto his front, reaching behind him he grabbed the sheet of the bed and pulled it over his head. After a moment of sweet, sweet silence and darkness there was a clunking noise heading towards his door. Boewyn groaned and tried to ignore it until something in his brain clicked.

"Shit!" he hissed and threw himself out of bed, landing with a thump on the floor and struggling to get upright. There was silence outside the door then a sharp knock.

"Get up, we need to get moving." Came the voice of the ever so cheerful Auror.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." Boewyn called giving a quick sweep of the room with his eyes for his clothes.

"Downstairs. 5 minutes." Moody ordered, then there was the clunking of his wooden leg fading as he left the door.

Boewyn raised his hands and gingerly rubbed his temples, taking a much needed moment to compose himself. He made his way to his clothes which were piled at the end of the bed. Boewyn stopped when he passed a mirror and looked at his reflection. Years of hunting werewolves had given him a decent body, muscles visible on his arms and torso. Scars covered much of his skin. Many of them in threes and fours, made from the wild swipes of massive wolf paws. The only thing he currently wore was a werewolf fang tied to a length of leather around his neck and a small gold hoop in the top of his right ear. He ran a finger down the worst and largest of his scars, a rather deep furrow which ran from his right shoulder to his left hip. Tinted with black and red it had been the last scar he had received from a fight with a werewolf.

Boewyn sighed and got dressed slowly, his head pounding, his mouth dry. He stifled another groan, and made his way slowly down to the main part of the Three Broomsticks. Moody was sitting at a table in a secluded corner, Boewyn watched Moody's magical eye whirling around in his head. Many people claimed that the eye was creepy. Boewyn thought it was just weird, it was hard enough being weird as it, broadcasting it was just stupid.

"See you spent the night drinking" Moody noted as he took a drink from his hip flask.

Boewyn just grunted.

Moody snorted in disgust. "Hurry up and eat breakfast. I want to get out of here soon."

"Got it."

It took him only a few moments to order a beer and down it, to Moody's disbelief.

"That's better." He announced cheerfully, the booze taking over his hangover. He walked over to the door calling "Let's move!"

Moody watched him leave, that man had spent a good few hours drinking last night and was now up and about and goddamned cheerful again! And he had downed another beer and, Moody checked the time on the clock behind the bar, it was only nine in the morning. That man was unbelievable and not in a good way.

---

Remus shuddered, was it just him, or had it gotten colder in here? He curled up into a tighter ball. Closing his eyes he tried to get to sleep once more. He wasn't sure how long it had been, the ages only being cut by sleep which was frequently broken by nightmares of what might happen. Silently he prayed that someone would find him and get him out of here.

_Wherever 'here' is…_

---

Dumbledore stared out the window distantly, he was alone, bar for his phoenix Fawkes. However if someone had seen his face they would have seen great sadness and worry etched there. He watched the shadows shrink across the grounds as the sun rose higher on the other side of the castle. What he was thinking one could not guess, until he voiced a thought out loud.

"Godspeed Alastor, Boewyn. May you find Remus before it is too late." He whispered softly, Fawkes trilling softly, seemingly in agreement.

---

In their dormitory Sirius, James and Peter rose, preparing themselves for another day of school and another day of silence. As one it seemed they all turned to look at Remus' empty bed, as if they were hoping Remus would have suddenly re-appeared in the night, laughing at them for thinking he was gone. But they knew he wouldn't, and besides, Remus wouldn't do something like that. He was the one who worked all their kinks out their crazy plans. He didn't have too much to do with pulling them off. They sighed and left the tower, short one Marauder.

---

Boewyn walked slightly ahead of Moody through Hogsmeade, whistling cheerfully. Many would say that he was whistling tunelessly, but what they didn't know was that there was a tune there. It just kept getting lost.

"Am I in charge here or you?" Grumbled Moody bitterly.

"Am I the ex-werewolf hunter or are you?" retorted Boewyn

Moody swore softly but didn't argue.

Boewyn had reached the end of the street where a fence separated the street from a large field. Boewyn vaulted the fence with ease, behind him he heard Moody curse as he struggled to scramble over the fence.

"The way I see it, Al, old buddy, Is that you need me to find this werewolf for you because you can't do it yourself. So therefore, I suggest you go along with me and everything will all work out. The more of your control and pride that you try to gain back the longer this is going to take." Boewyn carefully picked his way among some large boulders, idly listening to Moody struggling along behind him. Auror or not, Moody was getting on in years so this kind of running around wasn't easy for him. Boewyn continued on.

"I know what I am doing, you don't. I used to hunt werewolves, you didn't. I have a hunch I know which way the kid went, you don't. See a pattern here? I can give you more if you like."

"Ok, I get it." Moody grumbled, he sounded annoyed.

"Good! No problems then!" Boewyn's cheerful demeanour had returned in full force and he resumed whistling.

"well?' Moody asked

"Well what?"

"You said you have a hunch about what happened to Lupin." Moody prompted

"Oh that", he reached into his travelling cloak and removed a wand.

"This was on the ground. Something tells me he dropped it when he was stunned."

Moody made a chocking noise.

"How the hell do you know he was stunned? Or even if it's his wand?"

"Simple, it has to be his wand, why else would a wand be siting where he was last seen. And about being stunned. The ground was soft the other day, leaves footprints. Kid's a werewolf, two days after a full moon. Footprints looked different same size, same shoe but one was more indented that the other, he had a limp see? Larger footprints came up behind the kid's. the kid turned to face whoever came up behind him and then the footprints sorta slip out of the pattern. He fell down, right? Then the attacker lifted him up and carried him away."

Boewyn turned to Moody, "got all that, Al"

"I think someone would have noticed a man carrying a boy through Hogsmeade." Moody growled.

"You're wrong. What they would have noticed is a man apparating away with an unconscious lad. What they wouldn't have noticed is a man carrying a poor kid who looked unwell. Anyone asks, the bloke says 'he passed out from the cold' and no more questions are asked. He'd then take the kid somewhere out of the way and _then _he'd apparate away."

Moody's mouth opened and shut a few times.

_He's right. Damn it, he's right. I hate it when he's right._

Boewyn was grinning. "Don't ya hate it when I'm right?" he asked.

Moody cleared his throat. "Now we're following where the man went to find an apparition trace."

"Wrong again, Al. Now we are going to see a friend of mine. I need to get some stuff of a friend of mine. Then, we'll head back to Hogsmeade, find the tracks, follow them to the apparition point and follow the trace."

Boewyn turned and began walking and whistling again, heading towards the trees on the far side of the field.

"I just hope Mik remembers me, let alone willing to give me something."

---

**Authors Note:** Wow… two chapter in one day. Man I have a lot of free time on my hands.


	5. Meeting

**Werewolf Hunting **

**Disclaimer: **Anything I don't own, I don't own…

**Note: **I didn't like the spelling for one of my latest characters names, so I changed it. Which means that in the last chapter, Boewyn mentions 'Mik' But I changed the spelling of it so in this chapter he is now Mic. (Just thought I should mention it, If anybody cared.)

**Chapter Five: Meeting**

Boewyn and Moody walked through a small section of trees until they reached a large clearing. The clearing had the look of a field. A large house sat in the middle, looking as though it was trying to hide from view from the world. Moody raised an eyebrow, he had never heard of a wizard living around here before.

_But then again… _

He turned to look at Boewyn,

_I am with a man who lives in an underground town, drinks with a vampire, used to hunt werewolves for a living and is who-knows-what species himself. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if the occupant of this house is an orc or something. _

Boewyn walked up the three stairs to the porch of the house and approached the door. Moody stumped up behind him. Boewyn looked at Moody out of the corner of his eye.

"If I was you I'd turn of the Auror-spectrum there Al. I can't have you arresting anybody who can help us." He raised his right hand to knock and stopped, looking back at Moody.

"and I would appreciate it if you forgot this place when we are done here."

Boewyn then turned back to the door and knocked. There was silence for a moment and then the door opened. To reveal…

_Looks like I was wrong… _thought Moody to himself.

The man standing in the doorway looked at Boewyn, there was silence and then the man in the door drew a sudden intake of breath.

"YOU!"

The door slammed shut in their face, they could hear the man screaming 'HIM! HE'S HERE! IT'S HIM!'

Moody blinked, "What was that about" he muttered, more to himself than anything, slipping his hand into his pocket to grab his wand. Whatever that was, he didn't trust it. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Boewyn who was grinning, lips moving as he spoke silently to himself. Moody barely made out the words, 'five, four, three, two, one.'

The door opened a crack and the man that had opened it the first time peered out at them glaring, "you…" he muttered. The door was silently and softly shut again. Boewyn grinned cheerfully and reached out, opening the door and letting them in himself.

----

Micah heard the knock on the door and then his assistant go to get it. There was a silence and then his assistant began screaming. Micah looked up from his work. There was only one person who could make his assistant lose it like that.

Boewyn.

Micah wasn't sure what to think, Boewyn was, well, once they had been friends. Close friends, Micah had been Boewyn's… provider for hunting werewolves. Until his own daughter had been bitten and then Micah, in fear for the only family he had left, had severed his friendship with Boewyn. It had been a while since Micah had heard from Boewyn, or off him for that matter. He had just… disappeared. No-one knew where or when, he was just gone…

_And now he's back and he's here. _Micah thought grimly. His eyes flickered over to his daughter who was pretending to read on the armchair in his work room.

_If he lays one hand on her…_

He went to go and meet Boewyn at the door, however it seems the werewolf hunter had other ideas and let himself in.

_Typical. _Micah grumbled silently to himself.

"Micah! Good to see you again. It's been a long time." As usual the man was disgustingly cheerful. That man could be cheerful when he was bleeding to death and at the mercy of a blood-thirsty monster.

"Indeed" muttered Micah.

"and Kara."

The words Kara used to describe exactly how she felt about Boewyn were far from polite and cheerful.

"Nice to see you too." Boewyn replied still cheerful and grinning.

Micah drew a sharp intake of breath when he saw who had accompanied the hunter. Mad-Eye Moody stumped into the room behind Boewyn, his magical eye spinning around taking in everything in the room.

"Mic…" Boewyn started, his voice sweet.

"What do you want Boewyn." Micah asked flatly, when Boewyn used that voice, he wanted something.

"I helping Al here with something" he started, gesturing to the Auror, "I need some stuff."

"Stuff." Micah repeated.

Allow me to congratulate you on your vocabulary Boewyn." Kara muttered bitterly from her chair.

"Thanks!" Boewyn was grinning like a maniac, nothing could insult him it seemed.

"What kind of stuff?" Micah questioned

"Oh, y'know…" Boewyn trailed off.

"No I don't, please be so kind as to enlighten me here."

"Oh, just… werewolf tracking stuff." Boewyn was trying to look disinterested, as if this sort of thing happened everyday.

_For him it probably does. _Micah thought furiously.

Kara made a disgusted sort of noise.

"I'm not giving you anything to hunt werewolves with, bastard!"

"Now now, that's not nice, Micah." Boewyn chastised lightly, walking over to a shelf where various gadgets sat, he picked one up and examined it. "Besides I never said I was hunting a werewolf. I just need to find him. That's all."

"Yeah right." Kara had gotten to her feet and stalked over to Boewyn. "Why should we believe you? You've hunted werewolves for years! Why should you stop now? You enjoy killing werewolves for money!" She was standing right in front of Boewyn. Moody watching them, could have laughed. Boewyn wasn't exactly the tallest guy around and as such Kara was looking slightly down at him. Boewyn merely grinned. "You don't believe me? That's sad. Where's the trust! What ever happened to trust!"

"Trust?" Micah barked furiously he joined Kara in glaring down at Boewyn, "You lost your trust when you tried to kill my daughter!"

Boewyn blinked as he thought about it for a moment, trying to remember, then laughed "Oh, that. A minor detail. That was a long time ago."

"It was less than three years ago!"

"Years. Micah, the key word there is years."

Micah couldn't take it anymore, he swung, his fist connecting solidly with Boewyn's jaw, causing the man to stumble and fall, landing on the ground with a solid thump. Kara laughed nasitly. Micah turned his head to watch the Auror, who was snickering.

"Ow, ok that hurt." Came Boewyn's voice from the floor, "yeah, yeah that hurt. Ok not good, definitely not good. Ahhh." They all turned to look at Boewyn who was sitting up and rubbing his jaw. "Please don't do that again." He scrambled to his feet, "That hurt" he complained.

"Good, Now get out."

"Mic…"

"No, get out of my house."

"I need your help Mic,"  
"Go to hell."

"I'll go later. I'm busy right now."

"Get. Out"

"Help. Me"

"For the last time. GET OUT!"

"Just trust me on this, Micah. I'm not killing anybody, I just need to find this werewolf, it's important that I do. Now you can either give me what I need to find a werewolf or we can sit here and argue some more and everyone in this room knows I can argue all day if I want."

Micah glared at Boewyn, who grinned lopsidedly back.

"You can too." He muttered finally.

"You know it. We've done it."

Micah sighed, "Ok Boewyn"

"All right!"

"You're kidding me right?" Kara blurted out, Micah winced, she sounded furious.

"You're going to do as he says?"

"Kara…" Micah started but she interrupted.

"How can you trust him? He…"

Boewyn interrupted her this time.

"Darl, I can't ask you to trust me, especially not after trying to kill you. However I am sorry for that. I'm sorry for a lot of things. But I'll have you know it's been a long time since I last went after a werewolf for profit, and the last time I did, I regretted it deeply. Now, I don't have time to sit around and explain things. I have something much more important to do." He turned to Micah.

"If you please Micah."

"Right, give me a few minutes. I'll see what I can find to help you." Micah left the room. Boewyn winked at Kara, who was staring at him, and resumed fiddling with things on the shelf. Kara walked back to her chair, glancing at Moody was watching Boewyn, looking impatient. After a few moments of silence her father came back, just as there was a metallic sound from where Boewyn was standing. They all turned to him to see him trying to look innocent.

"What?" he asked

"What did you break?" Micah demanded.

"Nothing!"

"Oh really?" Micah questioned

"Yes really."

Micah raised an eyebrow,

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't do anything! You're too suspicious for your own good you know that, Mic? No what have got for me?"

A few things were what he had got, small metal gadgets and whatsits that Moody could make neither head nor tails of. Boewyn however seemed to know exactly what he was looking at, and what they were for.

"Muggles are fantastic." Boewyn announced cheerfully. "They can make something to do anything, right up there with the gnomes." He pulled a thoughtful face. "Well… more down with gnomes, when you think about it, because, well gnomes are rather small, so you can hardly be up with gnomes"

"and you'd know about that wouldn't you?" Micah chortled

"SHUT UP, YOU HORRIBE MAN!"

Micah laughed heartlessly, yet good-humorously.

Boewyn glowered.

"if you're just about done, Boewyn?" Moody prompted, "We could be running out of time."

Boewyn looked up.

"Time for what"

Moody stared at Boewyn.

Boewyn stared back.

There was a long silence.

…

"Oh right yes, yes, yes, of course, got it! Right."

There was another silence.

"Lets go then."

"About time too" growled Moody

They said goodbye and left.

"Now we walk all the way back to Hogsmeade, grab a drink, and find out where the kid disappeared again, and then track the footprints to where the kidnapper apparated, and then work it all out from there."

"Ok then. But we are not stopping for a drink."

"You keep telling yourself that, Al. After all we did come to the decision that I was in charge, didn't we."

Moody looked at Boewyn who was grinning like mad and sighed. This was going to be a headache.

---

Back at the house in the clearing Micah was shaking his head. Sometimes he had to wonder about that man. More often then never he found himself wondering were he could get a application form and three signatures to ship him of to a room with rubber walls and white jackets with arms that tie behind the neck. He turned to tidy the shelf with all the gadget on that Boewyn had been fiddling with. He picked one up and it fell apart in his hand.

"That liar! He did break something!"

---

**Authors Note: **This is a little bit longer than usual… strange… interesting… not really…


	6. Fighting

**Werewolf Hunting **

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own…

Warning: Some nasty language follows as I curse a HORRIBLE LITTLE MAN!

**Authors Rage: **STUPID SERVER BITCH! The bloke at my school who controls all the computers (known as the server bitch) blocked under the grounds of recreation/entertainment and sex which means I can't access it at all!

I HATE HIM!

Stupid little man!

It's an outrage! It's a scandal! All those who wish to rise with me against these outrageous actions click you mouse and say "Aye!" (Or leave a review, either way)

Bastard…

I hope he dies a slow and painful death by having a truck-full of computers dropped on him!

And then gets kicked out of both heaven and hell and anywhere else he applies to get into!

_Several deep breaths through the nose._

Ok I'm calm. I really am.

**Late Authors Note: **Wow! Someone likes my story! _Dancing_. And they like Boewyn

**Boewyn: **They like me!

**X'andirth: **Bugger Off.

**Boewyn: **Bite Me

**X'andirth: **Is that an invitation?

**Boewyn: **... Bye...

Anyhoo! I was told that Boewyn was like a cross between Sirius/Mundungus/Fred/George. I must agree wholeheartedly! I must admit I am quite fond of him. One of my best characters I have made up (I think so anyway)

Thankyou Captain lyd!

Your kind words have given me the inspiration to write more!

On with Chapter Six. In which Sirius and James get mad, Boewyn actually does as he is told (for a change) Moody gets a headache and Remus learns something about his position.

**Chapter Six: Fighting**

"I haven't seen your little friend around lately" sneered a voice to the Sirius and James' left.

"Piss Off Snivellus." Spat Sirius. He wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"Touchy aren't we?" Snape looked triumphant.

"You want to find out just how touchy Snivellus?" growled James, pulling out his wand, Sirius half a step behind him.

Snape snickered nastily, "Where's he gone then? The vile wolf went rapid? Ministry finally taken a hand in the werewolf's case and done him in for good."

"Shut up!" Sirius shouted, raising his wand and preparing to curse Snivellus to the grave and preferably not back.

"Mr Black, Mr Potter" shouted a voice, both of them turning sheepishly. McGonagall was standing behind them, watching them sternly. "Come with me please you two." They turned and glared briefly at Snape, who smirked back and then followed McGonagall to her office. She let them in first then entered herself, shutting the door behind them.

"Normally I would be giving you both detention, however I can understand that you upset about the disappearance of Mr Lupin. This does not mean though, that you can curse whoever you feel like. If it happens again there will be punishment."

"But Professor! You didn't hear what he was saying about Remus!" James objected

McGonagall looked at them over her spectacles.

"I am aware of that, however no matter what anybody says, you two must learn to control your tempers."

"But Professor! We..." this time it was Sirius who was protesting, yet McGonagall interrupted, "but nothing Mr. Black." She sighed "you two are dismissed. With a sigh the boys rose, they knew better than to try and argue with their transfiguration professor when she looked like that, as they left the room she spoke up once more, "please, try to stay out of trouble."

After they left McGonagall sighed again, she really didn't expect them too, however it was expected of her to say such things, no matter how futile the hope.

---

Boewyn had easily and quickly found where Lupin had last been and was moving quickly along the street, following a trail that it seemed only he could see. He was intent on the road beneath his, occasionally stopping to check something on the road, or look at the sky, or the road ahead and behind.

After a while though Boewyn vigilance began to slip and after only a few minutes he began to slow down and shift his attention from the hunt to... something else...

At first Moody thought the hunter was muttering to himself but then his voice raised a little bit until Moody could hear him, "...in short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral." Moody blinked as Boewyn's voice rose to a shout, "I AM THE VERY MODEL OF A MODERN MAJOR-GENERAL!"

Moody groaned, he had no idea what that idiot was singing, and he had a feeling he wouldn't want to know. "Do you have to?" he grumbled, several people were looking at them oddly.

"Oh, loosen up, Al"

"Loosen up? You..." he lowered his voice so no one could overhear them, "A young man has gone missing and you want me to loosen up?"

"Look, Al, if there's one thing I've learnt is you can't be all tense and panicky when doing something like this, it just makes it harder. Relax, stay calm and you can think things through easier, everything makes much more sense then trying to think when the brain is already running on overdrive meltdown."

Moody blinked. Boewyn laughed, "Well, well, well, the great Alastor Moody stumped by the philosophy of a drunk." He laughed again, suddenly stopping, "and speaking of drunk!" he cried cheerfully and Moody didn't have time to react before Boewyn vanished into the Hogs Head. Moody groaned and reluctantly followed him in. Boewyn was already ordering a drink. "What'll you have, Al"

"Nothing" he grumbled, "one of us needs to be sober"

"Al, I would have thought that you'd have noticed by now that I'm never sober. In fact the only time I am sober is when I've gone right through drunk and out the other side. That usually happens after about 3 days boozing straight." Boewyn sighed longingly and adopted a distant far away look, staying like that for a moment, before remembering he had a drink and gave Moody a silent toast.

"Well just drink quickly."

Boewyn saluted with his free hand, "YES SAH!" he barked and then downed the pint of beer in a matter of seconds. He paid and then leapt to his feet, "Let's move it cowboy!" adopting a disgustingly cheerful manner, just as he passed though the door he threw back his head and to Moody's disgust began singing again, "I AM THE VERY BOTTLE OF A PERRIER THAT'S MINERAL!"

"What am I getting myself into..." Moody wondered softly aloud to himself.

---

Remus woke with a start as a long bang echoed through the 'room.' The door burst open an two cloaked figures entered. Remus could just make out in the dim light that both figures wore long black robes, hooded cloaks and masks to cover their faces. Remus was frozen in fear, he had no idea who these people were or what they wanted with him, and he really had no wish to find out. His eyes fell onto the open door behind them, despite the fact his wrists were bound his feet were not.

"Oh you ain't going anywhere, werewolf." One of them chuckled and then Remus found himself with a pair of wands pointing at him.

"You won't get away with this" said a hoarse voice, with a jolt Remus realised it was his own.

_What am I saying? _He screamed mentally to himself.

One of the figures laughed, "Won't we? We'll soon see about that." He then tightened his grip on his wand and hissed one word: _"Crucio" _

Pain shot through Remus' body, worse than any transformation he felt he ever had endured. It seemed to go on for an eternity before it stopped, leaving traces of it throughout his body. Blackness was filling his vision starting from the outside and making its way in, the last thing Remus heard was one of the men's voices taunting him.

"You will never escape from the Dark Lord."

---

**Authors Note: **Before anybody asks, or in case you were wondering, yes I was watching Gilbert and Sullivan's Pirates of Penzance whilst I was writing this.


	7. Travelling

**Werewolf Hunting **

**Disclaimer: **Still don't, still don't own, own.

**Q:** Because the English language was made up by other people, does that mean that we are using someone else's work and are actually plagiarising everyday of our lives? (The same with other languages)

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all my latest reviewers! Miss Daydream, Lumberjane and emeraldsgem! I love you people!

**Chapter Seven: Travelling**

"Well this is where the footprints end, so this must be where they vanished from." Boewyn announced triumphantly, Moody rolled his good eye and took in their surroundings with the other. Boewyn had led him up the path towards Hogwarts before cutting off into the trees. Now they stood in a small clearing about 50 meters into a section of forest. Dark trees surrounded them thickly, cutting off all sound, only slight shaft of lights managed to break though the canopy of leaves above them. The whole effect was eerie. It was in fact the kind of clearing you read about in muggle fairytales, where animals talked, elves were tall and beautiful and all other manner of nonsense. Moody shook himself lightly.

"Now what?" he asked gruffly. Boewyn looked at him,

"It's your investigation, you tell me."

Moody opened his mouth to argue then snapped it shut. He'd spent the entire time so far arguing that he was supposed to be in charge and when he does get control back he nearly argues against it?

_This man is not good for me. I swear he's going to drive me crazy before this is over._

Moody took a necessary moment to compose himself before taking in the situation. Taking a good look around the clearing, his magical eye checking for anybody that might be lurking in the trees watching them.

"Right" he muttered after a moment of silence he turned to look at Boewyn and stopped. The hunter was silently dancing on the spot, lips moving as he sang some unknown song.

Moody cleared his throat,

"Yo?" Boewyn asked - he didn't stop dancing.

"We have to find the magical trace of apparition. If we're lucky it's not too old and we can get a vague idea of how far they've gone and if we're even luckier we may even get a fairly close location to where they ended up."

"That's nice."

"That's nice?"

"You're the one with the wand, not me."

Moody sighed and drew his wand from his pocket casting several spells, muttering to himself his findings. Boewyn continued dancing.

"Right then, I think I have it. They've gone to somewhere in… Essex as far as I can tell.

"Essex?" Boewyn made a disappointed sound

"What's the matter?"

"It's just… well Essex… I mean, I was hoping for something a little more exciting. This is a kidnapping after all."

"Somewhere more exciting?" Moody repeated dully

"Yeah, Y'know like… Paris! Or something like that." Boewyn looked eager. "I always wanted to go to Paris. Are you sure it wasn't Paris?"

Moody found himself wondering if anybody would notice or care if Boewyn mysteriously disappeared.

"I am positive it's Essex." Moody growled

"Ok, if you say so, but when we get there and you realise we were supposed to go to Paris…"

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO PARIS!"

"That's what they all say Al, and then where do they end up? Paris."

Moody found himself wishing for someone to put Boewyn out of his misery.

"We'll apparate to Chelmsford, see what we can find out there."

"If you say so."

Just before Moody apparated he heard Boewyn mutter; "still think we should go to Paris…"

---

Boewyn appeared next to Moody on the outskirts of Chelmsford, still stewing over the whole Essex/Paris thing. He never got to go to Paris. Moody was checking the area for anybody who might have seen them.

"Al, you always have been and always will be too paranoid for your own good. It'll kill you one day y'know."

Moody ignored him, still casting a few spells here and there. Boewyn got bored and began dancing again.

"Stop that!" Moody barked

"Apparating makes you tetchy doesn't it?"

"I'm not tetchy" came the snappish retort

"Uh-huh, yeah, right." Boewyn hadn't stopped dancing.

"Well head into the town, listen around, see if anybody notice anything out of the ordinary in the past few days."

This brightened Boewyn insurmountably,

"Sounds good. I'll listen in the pub."

"No you won't" Moody snapped

"Yeah, I will. Everybody talks in pubs, Al. Pubs are the gossip pits of the world. You want to know something, you go to a pub. You hear something that catches your attention. You buy the person who said it a drink. You get them talking. You learn more. You bugger of when you have everything you need to know, and if you bought them enough, they won't remember the next morning that they ever met you, let alone said anything they weren't supposed to. Fact of life that is."

Boewyn had many philosophies of life. Many of them revolved around drinking these days.

"You are an alcoholic." Moody grumbled

"I am not an alcoholic." Boewyn was offended at that. Moody rolled his eyes.

"I'm a drunk. Alcoholics go to meetings." Boewyn finished triumphantly.

Moody snorted in disgust.

"Wonderful."

Boewyn began to head into the town, Moody half a step behind him.

"At least I admit it, Al. There are so many people today who never admit they drink too much or smoke too much or whatever else too much." Boewyn informed his companion.

"Sad really" he continued.

They walked in silence for a bit before Boewyn spoke up once more.

"I'm surprised you haven't torn my throat out or not having a wand yet, Al. Normally your all; 'A wand is the line between life and death. Without it you are venerable to your enemies and your enemies are everywhere. CONSTANT VIGILENCE!" Boewyn was rather pleased with his Moody impression.

"I just assumed you sold it for a drink." Moody retorted

"Of course not." Boewyn paused then, "It got eaten."

"Eaten?"

"Yup"

"Why don't you get a replacement then?" Moody seemed reluctant to ask for some reason.

"Are you kidding? Go to Ollivanders and get another one? Are you mad? Ollivander gives me the creeps. I can look a rabid werewolf in the bad-breath, rotten ranged mouth, but you couldn't get me into Ollivanders for a million beers. My god, I'd heard you were a little unhinged but this just proves it." Boewyn shuddered, "just thinking about the old man makes me want my mum."

Finally they were in the centre of town, Moody stopped and Boewyn looked at him.

"I'll look around the town you..."

"Will see what I can find out in there" Boewyn interrupted pointing at the building that had every appearance of a pub. He was pleased that Moody had decided to give in.

"Fine. But don't get drunk. Listen for pities sake!" Moody's voice was resigned.

"Got it." Boewyn replied,

"I'll meet you in there in 2 hours to rendezvous."

"I don't know what that means, but... Ok!" Boewyn was already making his way across the street, looking up at the sign above the door that proclaimed the pub as 'The Black Rabbit'. Boewyn grinned roguishly,

"Works for me." He announced out loud to himself then entered opened the door to be met by a banquet of smells, the strongest of which, was booze.

**Author's Note: **Ok a note on several things here... about where they are... ummmm...I have no idea about what places are in Britain, geography isn't my strong point so... yeah. Choosing it was a conversation that went like this.

Me: "Quick, I need a place in Britain!"

Amber: "... Essex"

Me: "Ok"

Followed by me looking up Essex on the net (gotta love Wikiipedia) then picking places from there.

And yes, I really enjoy naming the pubs – this pub I was having a problem naming, until I changed the channel on the TV and the music/film clip for AFI's Miss Murder came on – there's black rabbits in it... Hence my inspiration.

Next Chapter James and Sirius get their revenge on Snape, and Boewyn causes Moody more grief.


	8. Trouble ing

**Werewolf Hunting**

**Disclaimer: **Do you people really need to hear this again?

**Chapter Eight: Trouble-ing**

Snape had confronted them spent the entire afternoon since their confrontation taunting them about Remus' disappearance. James, Sirius and Peter were at their tether's end and were preparing to make him pay. That night after their confrontation they had spent half of it trying to find an appropriate prank to play on the greasy-haired Slytherin.

"Hey! What about.. no... wait... we've done that before." James muttered

"We need something good. To make him think twice before bad-mouthing a marauder again" Sirius thought aloud

"Something really embarrassing" Peter agreed

James snorted "In front of everybody" The three laughed.

"And it has to be irreversible!" Sirius choked out before laughing again.

"We should change his robes into a dress!" cried Peter, falling off his bed because he was laughing so hard. Sirius soon joined him, the thought of Snape in a dress was too much. James started laughing, before stopping suddenly, his eyes widening, mouth opening and closing.

"Prongs? Something the matter?" Peter had stopped laughing looking in concern at his friend,

"You look like a fish, Prongs" Sirius chortled.

James looked at them then dove for Remus' trunk, opening it and pawing through it.

"What are you doing, Prongs?" Sirius was looking at James as though he had gone crazy.

James gave a triumphant laugh and pulled out a book, he got to his feet and turned the book so Sirius and Peter could see the cover. It read: 'The Ultimate Guide to Pranking – The best record of the best pranks ever pranked.'

"Yes!" Sirius laughed, "I forgot we had it!"

They had gotten the book last year from Sirius' cousin Andromeda as a Christmas gift, unfortunately if any of the teachers had caught them with it, it would definitely get confiscated. So they had hid it in the best and most logical hiding spot – Remus' trunk.

The three boys huddled on James' bed and opened the book, each sporting identical malicious looks.

All of the occupants looked up at the Boys dormitory stairway when hysterical, vengeful laughter came from up them some time later. Everybody in the room gave a collective shudder.

---

The next morning the three Marauders seemed in a wonderful mood, making their way downstairs laughing and joking as though they weren't missing one of their number. Just before they entered the great hall for breakfast a voice whispered just in their hearing.

"Heard from the rabid mongrel?" Snape snickered, obviously pleased with himself. James grabbed his wand. He was the best at transfiguration so he had the most chance out of them to get the spell to work.

"Shut up Snivellus" Sirius spat, Snape couldn't see the grin on his face.

"You'll never hear from your little friend again" Snape crowed softly.

James moved, spinning around he pointed his wand at Snape and shouted,

"_Letifico rector!"_

There was a blinding flash of light, and the sounds of trumpets and whistles blowing, then it cleared, revealing Snape. There was a stunned silence and then the every student who could see Snape burst into laughter, those students who couldn't see ran to see what was so funny.

Snape looked mortified, his school robes and the clothes underneath had been tranfugured into... a cheerleader costume. A short skirt made up of strips of fabric in red and gold colours, thick enough to cover what was underneath the skirt which ended just above his knees, a skin tight red top with the golden Griffindor lion on it, which left a gap between the bottom of the top and the top of the skirt. His greasy black hair was pulled into piggy tails tied with gold and red ribbons, knee high red and gold striped socks and white sneakers. Then to top it all off, pom-poms made in the same style as the skirt tied to Snape's wrists. Snape's mouth opened and closed in horror as he looked down at what he was now wearing. Sirius, James, Peter and everybody else were laughing hysterically. Many of the students clutching their sides as they laughed, some crying they were laughing so hard. The glorious moment wasn't even ruined by McGonagall showing up and shouting for James, Sirius and Peter to go to her office NOW. They took their detentions without complaint. It was well worth it, especially as Snape was forced to go thorugh every lesson in his new look. The spell was on him, not his clothes and so every time he changed, so did his clothes. It helped that none of the teachers could work out how to reverse the spell.

The three marauders had to agree as they got ready for bed that night. That prank was going down as history as one of the best they had ever pulled.

---

Boewyn sat down with his drink at a table hidden slightly in the dark. He felt a slight pang, wishing he could be having drinks with Markus. The vampire was a fun guy, especially after a few drinks. Boewyn shook his head and took a deep drink, feeling the warm fuzz of alcohol filling him. He sighed happily, and took in the conversations around him. He feel into the old habit, taking in the conversations around him, something he hadn't done since his werewolf hunting days, when he had to find the werewolves before he could hunt them.

He had made it through one drink and started on another, hearing nothing of interest when the door opened and a large, burly man entered.

_Oh dear_.

Boewyn looked down at his drink, hoping the man wouldn't see him there. In his time he had made more than his fare share of enemies, both muggle and wizard alike, and many of those enemies held grudges. Especially that guy. However it was proved to be a futile hope five minutes later when a shadow was cast on the table. Boewyn slowly looked up, and up until he met the man's eyes.

_Ok Boewyn, stay calm. Ok? C.A.L.M. Calm._

"Can I help you?" Boewyn asked sweetly

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" The man growled, looking slightly confused. "You look familiar to me."

"Noooo..." Boewyn started, drawing the sound out, buying time. "I don't think we have."

"Are you sure?" the man was eyeing Boewyn's face closely, searching for some familiarity.

"Yes, quite sure" _If I'm lucky he's forgotten me. _Turns out today Boewyn was so lucky when the man went to leave but then froze. Boewyn quickly skulled what was left of his drink. The man gave a vicious growl and spun around, grabbing Boewyn by the shirt and lifting him easily into the air, pulling him right up close to his face.

"You..." the man growled softly, Boewyn whimpered, "Stole my bike, and totalled it."

Boewyn gulped and then forced a smile "ah right, yes, so I did. Err... sorry about that." Trying to keep his voice sweet, nice and cheerful.

"You are going to pay." The man's voice was dangerous and promised ill for Boewyn, who was considering his options. Run, was at the top of the list, but that kinda hard since he was a good foot in the air.

_I wish I was taller... _Boewyn thought wistfully, _that would come in handy right about now. _Boewyn looked into the man's face. It was like looking in the face of a junkyard dog that had been hit by a bus.

_Oh what the hell, he's gonna kill me anyway_.

Boewyn raised his right hand swung it at the man's face.

----

Moody heard the crash and the shouting from the far side of town. Turning he ran towards the sound. Stopping outside the pub, the sounds were coming from inside. Reaching into his pocket he grasped his wand and slowly cautiously entered the pub. Just as he did a chair hit the wall next to him and burst into splinters. Moody stared at the scene before him, it seemed everybody was fighting everybody else and right in the middle... Moody groaned,

_Of course he's part of it_, He thought desperately, _He probably started it. _

He watched as Boewyn ducked a punch from the man he was fighting, who was a good foot taller than him. The threw another punch, catching Boewyn of the side of his face, Boewyn dropped but, just as Moody thought he was down and going to stay down, he rolled onto his back and kicked out with his feet, kicking the man just above his knees. The man paled and dropped with a yell, Boewyn rolled to his feet and ran for the door. Moody didn't have time to react before Boewyn grabbed his arm and dragged him out, down the street and down a side alley next to the pub. Moody looked at Boewyn. The hunter had a swollen and cut lip, blood running down his chin, his right eye was already bruising and another cut lined his right temple. Even worse was the fact that Boewyn looked like he was having the time of his life.

"That was fantastic!" he chortled delightedly, "I haven't been in a bar fight like that for years!" Boewyn danced in a little circle.

"I'm very happy for you" Moody sounded far from it, "now c'mon we're going to Langley."

"Not Paris?"

Moody gave a loud and frustrated growl.

"I was only checking!"

They apparated out

Hours later they were still looking for Boewyn, the man who he'd been fighting with determined to find him. It was no surprise they never did.

**Author's Note:** Snape's got spirit, Yes he do. Snape's got spirit, How 'bout you? (!) lol

'Letifico rector' mean 'cheer leader' in Latin – In case you're interested.


	9. Helping

**Werewolf Hunting**

**Disclaimer: **Guess...

Thankyou to my adoring fans! Thankyou. Thankyou. Thankyou.

**Auhtors Note: **Ok... so far it's been about 4 days (in the story). Had to go through and check that. Sorry if the days are very confusing. I know I am confused and I am the one writing it.

**Chapter Nine: Helping**

"No news at all, Professor?" James asked softly. Dumbledore regarded the three of them solemnly over the top of his half moon glasses.

"I'm sorry boys. I have not heard from Moody since shortly after he left." The three marauders sagged.

"I can tell you however that he has some help." The three perked up at that.

"Another Auror?" James inquired eagerly.

"No. But the man helping Moody is highly skilled in tracking werewolves."

"So they have a good chance of finding Remus then!" Sirius' voice was triumphant.

"Yes, they do." Dumbledore replied.

"Thankyou, Professor" The boys chorused the left Dumbledore's office. After they left Dumbledore rose and walked over to Fawkes. Stroking the phoenix's head he muttered to him, "A very good chance. That is, if Moody doesn't kill Boewyn first."

---

Moody was finding it very hard to NOT kill Boewyn. The hunter had spent the entire walk from their apparition point to the pub in the Langley, recounting the bar-fight. In detail. His voice disgustingly cheerful while he practically bounced along next to the Auror.

"You never shut up do you?" Moody interrupted him.

Boewyn laughed, "Not if I can help it. I was born with a mouth and tongue, might as well get my money's worth out of them. I mean what's the point in having them if you don't use them?"

Moody closed his eyes for a moment silently begging that sometime in the night, Boewyn would get his tongue cut out.

"You look a little world weary there, Al"

"Really? I wonder why." Moody replied dryly.

"Perhaps you need a drink. I know I do. All that fighting made me thirsty."

"Of course it did." Moody sighed

They entered the pub, Moody going to talk to the owner about rooms for the night. Boewyn gave the room a quick look over before joining him.

"Quaint sort of place this." He informed Moody.

Moody again handed over one of two keys to Boewyn saying, "Good, maybe it'll keep you out of trouble." He looked at Boewyn's face. His eye was already beginning to bruise and there was still blood on the hunters face.

"But somehow, I doubt it." He frowned as he noticed Boewyn attention was not on him but one of the barmaids.

"Be ready to go early tomorrow morning" his warning fell on deaf ears. Rolling his eyes he made his way up to bed, watching Boewyn make a beeline for the barmaid with his magical eye.

"Why me?" Moody muttered to himself.

---

It was still dark when Moody was awakened by a loud thumping on door. He grabbed his wand whilst looking through the door at who was there. To his surprise it was Boewyn.

"C'mon, Al. Lets go!"

Moody got to his feet and opened the door.

"What?" he growled.

"You were the one who said you wanted to leave early, Al" Boewyn was grinning mischievously.

"I meant after dawn."

"Pfft. Close enough. Besides if we don't get moving now we'll miss our ride."

"Ride? What are you talking about you imbecile?"

"I got us a lead to the kid, and apparating is out of the question since we got no co-ordinates, just some folks who recognised the kid and saw where they went."

Moody gaped at Boewyn.

"Don't just stand there, crazy eyes, lets move!" Moody ducked back into the room, grabbed his things and followed the disgustingly bright and bubbly Boewyn downstairs, giving the key to his room to the young barmaid who was watching the bar.

"Where are we going?" he demanded.

"Just follow me, Al. I made a friend last night who offered to help us."

For a short guy, Boewyn could move fast, leaving Moody stumping along behind him, trying to keep up. It was only just dawn, the sun peeking lazily over the horizon, trying to decide whether it wanted to come up now, or to give everyone five more minutes.

Finally Boewyn ducked around a corner, Moody trailing him feeling lost. A feeling he really didn't like. When he rounded the corner he saw Boewyn standing with a large, heavily built man. Boewyn grinned at Moody when he appeared,

"Al, this is Brishen, Brishen this is Al."

The big man nodded politely.

"Boewyn 'ere says yer lookin' fer a young man that disappeared."

Moody would have been furious at Boewyn for revealing so much about what they were doing if he hadn't been so cowed by Boewyn new friend, who was way over six foot tall.

"Yes"

"well, we saw 'im. 'Im and another bloke, wearing a black cloak and all, we're willin' to show ye were."

"We?" Moody asked

"Yep. C'mon, I'll introduce ye."

"Right behind ya Brishen!" Boewyn announced cheerfully.

They followed Brishen towards the outskirts of town, Moody falling into step next Boewyn.

"We?" he reapeated to the hunter.

"Oh yeah, Brishen's a gypsy. His band was the ones that saw the kid and his captor. Brishen says they're more then happy to let us ride with them to where they last saw the kid." Boewyn grinned cheerfully

"I love gypsies." He informed Moody. Moody could feel another life story coming on, yet he couldn't stop himself from saying, "Really?"

"Yup, my mum tried to sell me to gypsies once."

"Your mum sounds like a delightful person."

"Yeah" Boewyn said, smiling slightly. "I love my mum"

"Yes, you've said that before."

"Just making sure you know."

"Well I certainly do now"

Brishen had been listening to them banter and laughed. "You two seem te get on well." he chuckled

"I like to think it's character building" Boewyn announced, ever cheerful

Brishen laughed, and led them through a small gathering of trees. On the other side were several horse-drawn caravans, a dozen odd horses and a group of people.

"About time Brishen!" a woman's voice called.

"Don't blame me Sarika! Blame these 'ere folk. They be the ones who're slowing me down."

The woman who had spoke had separated herself from the group and had walked over, eyeing them closely. Boewyn grinned wider and strode forwards to meet the lady, "Forgive us, beautiful lady. My friend here is a lazy one."

The woman, Sarika as Brishen had called her, laughed. "Well, you're a charmer aren't you?"

Moody made a choking noise. A man walked over, not as tall as Brishen, but he had an aura that made him seem untouchable, an aura of importance about him. Boewyn looked at the man and bowed slightly, "You're majesty." He said. The man chuckled, amused at that. Brishen grinned, "Veldor. This is Boewyn and Al" Moody winced at that. "Friends, this is out king, Veldor, as you rightly guessed Boewyn."

Boewyn stood up straight again. "Thankyou for aiding us, King Veldor. I hope it's not too much of an inconvenience to you." The king grinned, "not at all friend Boewyn. We thought there was something suspicious about the man and the lad, yet we do not normally make it our business to involve ourselves in such things without knowing more about the situation."

"As is proper, Sire." Boewyn seemed to have control of the situation and for once Moody was more than happy for it to stay that way.

"Come, we shall get moving soon enough. If things go well, we should reach the last place we saw your quarries by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thankyou again, Sire"

"Both you and your friend may call me Veldor."

"As you wish." Boewyn replied.

"Do you ride friend Boewyn?" Veldor asked, amusement in the gypsy king's eyes.

"I have ridden on occasion, Veldor" Boewyn replied

"Good. I wish you to ride with me. Your friend may ride with the other in the caravans." He said nodding to Moody, who gave a nod back, glad he wouldn't have to make a fool of himself in front of these people by trying to mount a horse.

"An honour that would be." Boewyn replied to the King's statement, getting a laugh from Veldor. It wasn't long before the horses were hitched up to the caravans and two were left spare for the king and Boewyn. Moody climbed up at the front of one with Brishan and Sarika, watching Boewyn mount his steed with ease. The king raised a urged his mount into a trot, Boewyn along beside him and the caravans jerking into motion after them. Moody shook his head. This was turning out to be quite an adventure that was for sure.

**Authors Note: **YAY! Gypsies!

Brishen means Born during a rainstorm, Sarika means princess and Veldor means Chief.


	10. Warning

**Werewolf Hunting**

**Disclaimer: **You all know the spiel.

**Authors Note: **Double digits! C'mon!

**Chapter Ten: Warning. **

Remus lay gasping on the floor, eyes shut tight against the pain, trying to block it out, the cloaked figures' laughter ringing in his ears. He heard their footsteps moving sway from him and the bang of the door slamming shut, locking Remus in his prison once more. Remus finally opened his eyes, staring across the floor, the pain didn't subside fully, it only eased; no longer the excruciating agony, but a dull constant ache. He wished he knew how long he had been here, a couple of days at least, though he didn't know for how long he slept, or fell unconscious for. The cloaked men came frequently. There was almost never a period of time when Remus was awake that they didn't come. Each time they came they taunted him then tortured him, leaving him sobbing on his prison floor. Remus managed to roll onto his back, staring at the roof as he struggled to breathe properly. His body gave a spontaneous shudder, an after effect of the curse they placed upon him. Spasmodic twitches raced through his body, causing him to wince. From the depths of Remus' mind came a thought that he struggled to repress to no avail.

_Is anybody even looking for me?_

Remus shook his head lightly. Of course they were, why wouldn't they

_Why should they? _

Remus whimpered. No. James, Sirius and Peter would have done something they would have gone to Dumbledore. His parents would have been told. Dumbledore would be doing something to find him.

_How can you be so sure?_

Remus thumped his head back onto the floor. No. They will. They are.

_Please let them find me. _

"Please" Remus whispered softly into the air.

---

Moody and Boewyn sat around a fire with the gypsies, after a long day of travelling they had stopped for the night. Now Moody sat between Brishen and Sarika, who was the King's daughter. Boewyn sat with Velor and his wife Rozalia, laughing and joking, obvious comfortable with the gypsies. There was a few other gypsies too, but Moody could recall their names. As the gypsies talked they passed around a bottle of a emerald green liquid which Moody had a feeling was Absinthe. He politely passed much to the amusement of the gypsies. Boewyn on the other hand...

Moody had a feeling that man would drink anything if it had any trace of alcohol in it.

It was very late when the gypsies went to bed, and despite the fact that there was always one on guard, Moody didn't sleep the best. He wasn't one to sleep out in the open like this, as it was he slept lightly with his hand tightly wrapped around his wand.

---

Boewyn rode alongside Velor the next day. Boewyn liked the gypsy king; he had a good sense of humour, told good stories and had good taste in drinks. Just the kind of man Boewyn felt he could get along with. Most of the day was spent listening to Velor telling stories of past travels and adventures, Boewyn matching them with some of his own stories.

It was noon when Boewyn got a feeling of unease. He shifted in the saddle, listening closely. They were moving along a dirt road that seemed to be little used, trees lined one side, a cliff-face lined the other. The result was an isolated area. Nobody could see you travelling along it, but then again, you couldn't see if anybody was in the trees or not. Boewyn shifted again reaching a hand into the small satchel he had with him, which contained the items he had gotten from Micah plus several personal effects of his own. His fingers brushed over a familiar sensation of cold steel calming him slightly. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Velor's grip had tightened on the reins. Velor looked sideways at him raising an eyebrow.

"You get trouble on this road, Velor?" Boewyn muttered softly

"Sometimes, a few renegades here and there, brief scuffles. Nothing we can't handle." Came the reply. Boewyn merely nodded. Velor twisted slightly in the saddle, looking behind them at Brishen, his hands flickering a signal. Brishen nodded and handed the reins across to Sarika. Leaning into the caravan he withdrew a cloth covered bundle. Boewyn didn't have to be told they were weapons. The other gypsies in the caravan at the end caught on and they too grabbed weapons. Boewyn noticed Moody sticking a hand into his travelling cloak. Boewyn knew it would be grasping his wand.

"Lets hope these renegades will take a hint and avoid us." Velor said softly.

Boewyn chuckled, once more feeling the steel beneath his fingertips.

They rode in silence, every single person alert and aware. It happened quickly, some things burst through the trees, and it took Boewyn only a moment to react. His hand closing around the steel and drawing a gun from the bag, in an instant he had fired. He saw a flash of red as Moody fired a spell from behind him. The gypsies hadn't reacted yet, Boewyn couldn't blame him, they would never have had seen something like this is in real life before. Two of the centaurs which attacked went down, one shot, the other stunned. Boewyn and Moody both fired again before the gypsies reacted, drawing their weapons as they too attacked. Boewyn used his horse to his advantage, the beast's height giving Boewyn a better view of the centaurs, giving him a better shot. There were only half a dozen centaurs. Moody's second spell had taken down another, Boewyn's second shot catching his target in the leg, causing it to fall. Velor rode down on it armed with a sword, slicing deep into creature's throat. Boewyn shot another between the eyes, Brishan killed one with a crossbow and Velor managed to gut the last. Boewyn took a deep breath, the uneasy feeling fading slightly, yet he didn't loosen the grip on his gun. Moody jumped of the caravan and made his way to Boewyn.

"Think that's it?" he inquired

"What you asking me for, Al? You're the fully trained Auror who's been doing this kind thing for years. You should be able to tell yourself." Boewyn retorted. Moody glared, Boewyn beamed.

"Now all we have to do is obliviate the muggles." Moody sighed, his voice barely audible.

"You two didn't seem too surprised about that." Announced Velor; indicating the dead centaurs. His eyes were suspicious as he watched them.

Boewyn dismounted his horse and walked over to the centaurs. They were relatively thin things. No doubt outcasts from their herds, although why they would attack humans was beyond Boewyn, Moody looked like he was trying to come up with a cover story, Boewyn decided the best would be the truth.

"They're centaurs, Velor."

"Centaurs are myths!" shouted a gypsy called Girvyn.

"Tell that to them. Not that they'd hear you or anything, because, well, they're kinda dead." Boewyn looked at the centaurs, blood and gore spreading beneath them. "More than dead I'd say actually, more very dead. Dead dead." Boewyn went silent as he pondered just how dead the centaurs were. A voice clearing it's throat brought him back to reality with a squelch. He turned to Moody,

"Huh? What?"

He nodded with his head to Velor.

"Oh right yes, of course. Not surprised, right! Ok, I'm back on top! Yes I am! Indeedy! Well, they are centaurs, very real centaurs and Al and I live where centaurs are quite well known. Why they attacked us however, I have no idea. That doesn't seem to be the kind of thing centaurs do." Moody was staring at Boewyn wide-eyed.

"Oh don't look at me like that, Al"

Moody made a stream of noises. Boewyn thought he made out the word 'secrecy' amongst it all.

"Oh, screw the international statue of secrecy, Al. Who're they going to tell? They're gypsies, anyone they do tell will say it's just another gypsy story."

Moody was still gaping at Boewyn, who rolled his eyes.

"Ok, Ok, here we go, let's try this. Velor, you have to promise us, swear to us, that you will tell no one what had transpired today. Everything you gave seen, everything we have and will say, you must take with you to your graves. Telling anyone could be the start of something that no one will be able to stop, something that may cost hundreds of lives." Boewyn raised an eyebrow as he looked at Velor. He was regarding him thoughtfully.

"I think..." Velor started slowly, "That we should sit down and hear more of this story first. Then we shall promise." Boewyn nodded, "very well then Velor, but first I suggest we move them" he nodded towards to centaurs, at least of the road. The animals can get rid of what's left."

They moved the centaur's corpses and then moved up the road a way until they reached a small gap in the trees, there they sat down and Boewyn gave a basic explanation.

"I still think you're doing the wrong thing." Moody growled.

"Plan to obliviate everyone? Then what? Well go on, pretending that they're all just missing an hour or two? A little inconvenient if you ask me." Boewyn was cheerful again.

"Don't worry, friend Al. We shall tell no one. Boewyn is right. Anyone we would tell would put it as another gypsy tale." Velors voice was solemn. "I can not blame you for being wary though."

Moody grunted. Boewyn laughed at him. "Now, Velor. Shall we continue?" Velor laughed outright, "Yes, we shall. Come, it's going to take longer to get where we are heading after this mess." He rose to his feet.

"Let's move out" he ordered.

Boewyn and Moody hung back whilst the gypsies prepared to get moving again.

"There was something suspicious about those centaurs." Moody noted

"Really? I just thought they wanted to say hi."

"This isn't a laughing matter." Moody barked

"I'm not laughing. I'm just voicing an opinion here."

"Well you're opinion is not wanted!"

"Well why come and say something to me if you don't want an opinion?"

"Because you're the one tracking the kid! I would have thought that something like this would be important to you in helping find him!"

"You're the one who wants to find the kid. I'm just helping because you're paying me too."

"You are really beginning to get on my nerves, do you know that."

Boewyn gave him a radiant smile.

"I love you too, Al."

Moody was beginning to think Boewyn's mum had to right idea and wondered how much was too much when charging gypsies for a young, relatively healthy fool.

He amused himself for the rest the next few hours by imagining Boewyn in chains and a jester's hat.


	11. Wondering

**Werewolf Hunting**

**Disclaimer: **Not owned

**THANKYOU! **To all my reviewers (ok, so there's like 3 or 4), I still love you people!

**Chapter Eleven: Wondering  
**

Moody looked around the clearing they were currently standing in. Well, Moody was standing. Boewyn was dancing. Again. The gypsies had said that this was where they last saw Remus and his captor and after spending the night there with Moody and Boewyn they had moved on, leaving Moody and Boewyn to their search. Moody was trying to think however it was hard when Boewyn was singing loudly.

"It's cold and lonely in the deep, dark night. I can see paradise by the dashboard light!"

"Will you stop that and concentrate on the matter at hand please." Moody grumbled.

"I'll sing something more appropriate then." Boewyn announced cheerily

"No..." Moody was interrupted however by Boewyn starting a new song.

"Awoo! Werewolves of London."

Moody buried his head into his hands. Part of him was wishing he had taken a desk job when he had had the chance to. He had a hunch that dragon handling was less painful than what he was doing at the moment.

"Don't look like that, Al" Boewyn chided

"Why not? I'm on an impossible hunt for a kid werewolf with... YOU!"

"It could be worse."

"Worse? How could it be worse?" Moody wondered aloud.

"I could be making bad puns such as; 'Why so Moody?'" Boewyn laughed hysterically. Moody just stared.

"You need help." He informed the hunter.

"There you go again, channelling my mother. And besides, I did get this so called 'help' once. My shrink quit after one session. Moved to Canada he did. Started a Yak Wash. Can't for the likes of me understand why. I suppose he just liked Yaks."

Moody continued staring. "Yes" he said finally.

"Yak are peculiar animals" Boewyn mused loudly. "Are more than one Yak; Yaks or are they all Yak. A bit like fish and fishes, because no matter how many fish you have, it's never fishes. Just fish. One fish. Six fish..." There was a brief silence then, "I could murder some seafood right now." Boewyn turned to Moody, "What about you, Al?"

_Of all the idiots in the entire UNIVERSE, I'm stuck with their leader. May some higher deity take pity on my soul. _Moody thought desperately.

Moody glared at Boewyn, the hunter had resumed dancing around with his eyes closed, looking careless. Moody noted that he no longer kept his gun in his bag, but had now belted it at his waist. Boewyn's loose shirt snapped slightly in the breeze, his movements battling it for dominance, his fanged necklace banged against his chest as he danced about. His long hair was tied back, as it usually was. Moody found himself lost in thought.

_How on earth has this man survived as long as he has? Especially considering his choice of profession... _

Boewyn suddenly stopped dancing, listening closely.

"What?" Moody asked

"Shush." Boewyn hissed, raising a hand for silence. He turned in a slow circle, eyes and ears alert.

"I think..." Boewyn's thought was cut off by a jet of red light bursting through the trees. The stunner narrowly missed Boewyn as he dodged at the last second. Moody reacted, drawing his wand and sending his own stunner in the direction where the first had come from. More spells shot from everywhich direction. Boewyn was too bus dodging to fight back and Moody was having trouble fighting back. They were outnumbered greatly and it didn't help that their assailants kept hidden in the trees. Moody spun, still firing off spells. A beam of light came seemingly out of nowhere, striking Moody in the chest and he was down, the world descending into darkness.

---

Boewyn saw Moody drop out of the corner of his eye as he dodged another jet of light. He cursed violently and jumped forwards tucking himself into a ball so he rolled when he hit the ground. His hand grabbed his bag as he dodged another spell. Reaching in he grabbed one of the devices he had gotten from Micah and pulled it out. A few more dodges and he ended up next to the stunned Moody, snatching up Moody's wand he stuffed it into his bag, punching in something on the device in his hand. Then he grabbed Moody's arm and hit the largest button on the device. There was a crack and the two vanished.

---

Two kilometres away there was a crack and two men appeared suspended in mid air above a small lake. One of the men cursed violently and the two dropped three meters in the cold water below.

---

Lily knew there was something wrong. Remus had been gone for over a week, and while she was used to him vanishing for a few days every now and then this was very different. She could hardly miss the way Potter, Black and Pettigrew had become silent, cutting themselves off from every other student. They had stopped purposefully drawing attention to themselves everywhere they went, stopped cursing everyone that got in their way, Potter had even stopped messing up his hair and asking her out at least once a day! It was puzzling, she couldn't understand it. In fact the only normal thing they had done in the past week was that prank on Snape. She liked Remus, he was nothing like Potter and Black. They sometime studied together, and he was always nice to her, she had every right to be concerned for him. Finally she made a decision to ask Potter if he knew where Remus had gone. She rose from her seat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room and made her way one of the tables where the boys sat. They didn't notice her at first, so she cleared her throat to gain their attention.

"What's do you want, Evans?" Potter sighed, Lily blinked, Potter had never spoken to her like that before.

"I was just wondering if you knew were Remus was." She said softly. The three boys shared a glance, there was a long silence.

"What's it to you?" Black muttered finally. Lily bristled,

"Remus is my friend too, I was just concerned with the fact that he hasn't been around!" She snapped. Potter sighed,

"He had to go home for a while. His mother's sick and Remus went home to spend some time with her."

Lily nodded, "Thankyou" she said shortly, and then left. That wasn't unusual Remus always went home to see his sick mother, normally he wasn't gone for so long, she must have been really unwell this time. Lily mostly accepted this, except a tiny part of her couldn't help but wonder about the look the boys had shared, as if they were hiding something. She sighed.

_If they aren't going to tell me the truth then that's their problem, not mine._

She ruthlessly shoved the worry she felt aside.

---

James, Sirius and Peter shared another look after Lily left and together they gathered their stuff and made their way upstairs to their dormitory.

"That was hard." James muttered.

"At least it's believable. He always tells anybody who doesn't know about his, 'furry little problem', that he goes home to see his sick mother." Sirius said

"Yeah" Peter agreed.

"I hated lying to her though. She's right though, she is Remus' friend too. You think maybe we should have told her the truth?" James asked

"No." Sirius replied flatly, "What if someone had overheard? The more people who know the worse this'll be. You never know what to expect from anybody these days. What if a Slytherin found out? Who knows what they would do with the knowledge that Remus is missing."

"You sound like Mad-Eye." James informed Sirius, "CONSTANT VIGILENCE!"

Each of the boys had a soft chuckle at that, but both James and Peter silently agreed with what Sirius had said. You never knew these days.

**Authors Note: **The first song Boewyn sings is 'Paradise by the Dashboard Light' by Meatloaf. The second is 'Werewolves of London' by Zevon. I felt Werewolves of London was rather fitting...


	12. Thinking

**Werewolf Hunting**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not your mum. You don't have to be told these things.

**THANKYOU TO MY AMAZING REVIEWERS ONCE MORE! **

**Here have some Virtual Australian Chocolate. TASTY!**

**Authors Note: **Having serious problems getting this where I want it. The other day I discovered my ending, I know what I want to happen, problem is I need to get there... eh gad!

**Chapter Twelve: Thinking**

Moody opened his eyes with a groan, only to shut them immediately. Of all the things he didn't want to see when he opened his eyes, Boewyn manically grinning face looking down at him had to be the number one, neon lighted, sign posted, megaphone blaring top thing on the list. The last thing was wanted to hear was the voice that accompanied that face.

"You alright there, Al?" Boewyn didn't sound concerned, it was more said in the way that Boewyn couldn't care less, but it was the polite thing to say.

"I'm fine" Moody growled, then realised something.

"Why am I wet?" He was trying to keep his voice calm. Boewyn laughed,

"Yeah, about that, sorry! Slight miscalculation. Still at least we're only wet and not dead." Boewyn was still grinning as he leant back, resuming trying to wring the water out of his shirt.

Moody sat up trying to ignore the squelch. He looked to his left where a lake flowed innocently.

"Slight miscalculation?" he question irritably.

"Yeah," came the slow, cheery reply. Boewyn picked up a little box which went, 'fizzt'. "Was in a hurry so didn't give an exact place, just moved us a few kilometres away from the fight. Hopefully they think we went a long way and won't look around nearby." Boewyn shook the box, causing it to spark.

"Pity, its shot now." He regarded it sadly, "Still, at least we got some use out of it."

"What is it?" Moody inquired, Boewyn looked up,

"This? It's an automatic apparition device. Put in the coordinates and hit go. Useful when you can't dual apparate, can support three people." Boewyn admired it for a bit, "One of the best things Micah ever made this. Bloody genius he is." Boewyn put the box down next to the bag, everything that had been in it was sitting in the sun drying out. "Let's hope the rest of the things Micah gave us isn't ruined too." Boewyn pulled his shirt back on and picked up his gun, checking it to make sure it was still usable.

Moody rose to his feet and pulled off his cloak, trying to get as much water out of it as possible. When it was water free he lay it out in the sun then sat back down.

"Which direction did that thing send us?"

"Dunno" came the reply.

Moody blinked, "So unless we're willing to walk around in a big circle trying to find where we were attacked, were stuck again."

"Certainly seems that way, Al." Boewyn was as cheerful as ever.

"Well Done." Moody sighed

"I try my best."

"Very trying" Moody muttered, barely audible.

Moody struggled to come up with a plan to help them along. He was on the verge of coming up with something when he lost it again. Once more Boewyn took it upon himself to provide them with vocal entertainment.

"Jeremiah was a bullfrog, was a good friend of mine, I never understood a word he said, but I helped him a-drink his wine, and he always had some mighty fine wine! Joy..." he sang with feeling.

"SHUT UP!" Moody barked

"Didn't you mother ever teach you to be nice? I know my mother did."

"Just shut up alright"

"fine, fine, fine... grumpy" Boewyn muttered

"You are honestly less mature than a six year old."

Boewyn proved his maturity by ignoring Moody. This involved get up, turning around and sitting back down with his back to the Auror with a 'humfph'.

Moody stared at Boewyn, he felt stupider just thinking about him, letting alone spending time with him.

There was a long silence.

"Joy to the world, all the boys and girls, now, joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea, joy to you and me..." It was soft and barely heard. Moody considered drowning the poor man while he had an isolated body of water.

Boewyn rose to his feet and began to walk away, "I'll be back" he called over his shoulder.

"Take your time," Moody ordered, then lowered his voice to a whisper, "please God, take your time."

---

Now, Boewyn was not, for all he appeared to others, an idiot. In fact, he was, quite honestly, brilliant. When he had attended Hogwarts he had been one of the smartest students in his year. Except Boewyn was not one to do well under pressure. He had only just scraped a passing grade in all his OWLS and then his NEWTS well... they had been a disaster. The morning of the NEWTS Boewyn had walked in to his first exam perfectly calm, collected, and relaxed and sat at the desk, exam paper before him. He had been there for about five minutes before he had risen and just as calmly as he had entered, walked out of the great hall. He had made his way through the entrance hall and onto the grounds until he had reached the edge of the lake. There, he removed his robes and shoes, leaving himself in just his school uniform and dived in. It was shortly after that that Boewyn had taken to werewolf hunting, for reasons only he knew and some he didn't.

For years Boewyn had hunted werewolves mercilessly, killing them without thought of who they were when the moon was not full, when the curse was not in full control. Yes, there were some who did take advantage of the curse, to kill and main mercilessly. However Boewyn had never actually considered that some werewolves that had gotten loose had families; wives, husbands, children, brother, sisters, parents! And then of course he had tried to kill Micah's daughter, failed, thankfully. Then there was his last prey, the werewolf that had nearly cost him his life, the one that had given him a taste of his own mortality. He sighed, after that last fight he had destroyed all the silver weapons and werewolf tracking devices and moved to the underground, withdrawing himself from the normal human society. Like many of the things he did, it had just seemed... right.

He sighed and lay down under a tree.

_And now I'm running around after a kid werewolf with_, he wrinkled his nose, _Mad-Eye Moody. My gods what has become of me? _Still he had to admit, it was brilliant fun annoying the crap out of the Auror. Who could really do nothing about it, because, he needed him. Boewyn smirked at the sky.

_Sucked in Moody!_

He frowned at the sky, thinking about recent events. He really couldn't think with Moody around, the Auror was a distraction that was for sure. He was used to working alone, taking his time. Moody was determined to rush things worried about the lad. But he needn't worry. Whoever went through the trouble of kidnapping a young werewolf cub and then take him as far as he had, no doubt further, obviously needed him for something. He had a feeling it wasn't just to spite someone. No. That Lupin kid was wanted for something.

_But what?_

Whoever had taken the kid also went through the trouble of laying two ambushes. There was no way that those attacks had been sheer coincidence. Centaurs would attack a band of humans, no way. That was too risky, even centaurs knew that attacking humans could lead to much worse things. They were attacking for Boewyn and Moody, which meant they knew that Boewyn and Moody had been coming. Same with the hidden wizards who had ambushed them, they had to have been waiting for them. For someone to have both multiple wizards AND centaurs working for them, they had to be a pretty influential person. A wizard too, wizards wouldn't follow a magical creature, and as stubborn as centaurs were, if offered the right bribe they would follow a human.

_But who? Who has those sort of influences? Who would want something with a werewolf cub? And who would go through so much trouble to get the werewolf AND to stop anybody from getting him back?_

Boewyn struggled to think of any humans who might be fit that rather vague description, the only problem was that living in the underground so long without normal human contact made it so he had very little knowledge of recent happenings in the wizarding world.

He sighed again, looking at the sky once more, he frowned and then looked at the shadows on the ground.

"Ahah!" he knew which way they had been heading now.

_Boy is this going to annoy him. I know where we are and a vague idea of what might be going on. Hmmmm... let's see how he takes it._

Boewyn rose to his feet and left the clearing, seeing Moody still sitting by the lake. As he got closer he opened his mouth once more and resumed singing.

"I'm a high night flier and rainbow rider, and a straight-shootin son of a gun. I said a straight-shootinson of a gun!"

Even with the distance between them he still saw Moody cringe.

_I'm such a bastard... _

_And I love it._

He grinned manically.

"JOY TO THE WORLD!"

**Authors Note: **This song is 'Joy to the World' by Three Dog Night. My wireless internet was SCREWING ME AROUND all freekin' day. I swear I nearly killed something. But finally... It works again!

dance

Not quite sure if I like all this chapter. The part told about Boewyn... Myeh... Wrote and deleted a lot of stuff because I didn't like it. This is what I wrote which I didn't end up deleting, not sure if I like it though.

Hmm... Boewyn's mystery 'last case' perhaps I shall tell you more about it... but then again, perhaps not.

And finally, let's see how many folk get this. Boewyn has; "A little box which goes fizzt!" Anybody know where the inspiration for that line came from?

_Cough _Smeg! _Cough _


	13. Dreading

**Werewolf Hunting**

**Disclaimer: **You all know the drill.

**Authors Note: **Chapter Thirteen... Woooo! Spooky! Creepy! Scary! Not really!

In this chapter... stuff... happens... Ok so I actually haven't decided what happens now. Man that sounds flattering to me. "Hi there! My name is X'andirth and I am your author for today. Don't mind me I don't actually know what I am doing here. I'm just making an appearance." Heh heh, could you imagine if I was an air hostess or something like that? "Hello, my name is X'andirth and I am your hostess for duration of this flight. Don't ask me where the exits, seatbelts and safety lights are because I have no idea. Have a nice flight." _stunning yet brainless grin_ Oh dear...

Perhaps I should see how long it has been... a week... gah! This is just so I know where I am in the story myself, so I don't have to read each and every chapter to work it out. lol

**Chapter Thirteen: Dreading**

"Play that funky music, white boy!"

Moody groaned as Boewyn's voice sounded in the early morning. He had lived near a muggle with a rooster once when he was younger. Every morning he had cursed the bird (not literally of course). Now he found himself wishing for it.

"Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die!"

Moody groaned again. After listening to Boewyn's explanation of events he had realised that the damn hunter was right. Then Boewyn had pointed out which way they had been before the automatic apparition.

_If that git could get any more smug..._ Moody thought irritated.

He glared at the annoyingly cheerful Boewyn. Why did he have to be a frequent morning person? Perhaps he was much better drunk, at least then he was relatively quiet!

Meanwhile Boewyn was air guitaring his way around their makeshift 'camp' lost in his own little world of madness.

He rose to his feet, putting on his cloak.

"Let's move."

Boewyn ignored him still air guitaring and singing.

"Boewyn!" Moody shouted

"NO NEED TO SHOUT I'M RIGHT HERE!" Boewyn was standing less than a metre away.

Moody groaned, today was going to be one of those days. For the past week he had been having one of those days, everyday.

HE rubbed his temples, then Boewyn spoke up.

"Let us sally forth upon our noble quest once more my irritable friend!" he cried triumphantly.

"I just said that" Moody grumbled.

"Well you know what they say, 'Small minds think alike!"

"It's brilliant minds, think alike." Moody corrected tiredly

"Really? Well what's that one about small minds then?"

"Small things amuse small minds." Moody sighed

"Eh gad, you learn something new everyday!" Boewyn exclaimed. Then laughed,

"What's so funny?" Moody asked

"Small things..." Boewyn chuckled.

Moody just groaned.

---

Remus was limp in his captives grip. He daren't fight them for fear of what they might do to him. They half dragged the young werewolf down a large and dark hall. Remus could hear things moving inside the walls, the floor was cold and slimy underfoot, the walls in a similar state. Wherever Remus was, something told him it wasn't a very inviting place. He wondered if anybody actually knew where this place was, if they knew it even existed. He suppressed a shudder as melancholy thoughts ran through his mind, thought of his entrapment, once more he questioned ever being found.

His captives stopped short. Remus raised his head slightly, before them was a door very similar to the door to his 'cell' except this door had a brass knocker on it, shaped like a coiled snake the middle coil attached to the door, the tail-end of the coil held in it's mouth, forming the ring. One of the robed figures raised a hand and seized the ring, knocking it twice against the ring attached to the door, producing a deep clanging noise. Almost immediately the door opened of it's own accord, slowly and creaking ominously. Remus was dragged into the room, a feeling of foreboding settling over him. The feeling you always got just before something terrible happened. The same feeling he had got seconds before he had been bitten, the same feeling he had felt the day Sirius told Snape how to get into the willow. He was dragged across the room to where a tall black robed figure stood, his face hidden by darkness. Once there he was unceremoniously dumped at the figure's feet and his captors moved away, bent in bows as the walked backwards away from the figure. There was a deathly silence in which the figure drew his wand and Remus took a shuddering breath.

Remus suddenly was forced to his feet and he found himself looking at the figure. Around the dark, cold room, lamps burst into life. The figure's face was thrown into sharp relief. Fear gripped Remus' heart in one cold steel hand, as he looked at the man before him. The man's face was pale and thin, his mouth curved in a cruel smile. His eyes were as cold and hard as diamonds. (A/N: Man I'm so poetic right now!) Remus found he couldn't move, the man's wand was lazily pointing at him, holding him in place.

"Mr Lupin" The man's voice was a cold hiss, chilling Remus to bone. Remus couldn't remember a time when he had been more scared, even when he had been staring into the teeth of a werewolf when he was only five, he was more scared then ever before and there was no one to turn to. No one to seek out for comfort, only pain.

The man, Remus assumed it was the 'Dark Lord' his captors so reverently spoke of, laughed coldly.

"Do you fear me, boy?" Came the hiss

Remus was so scared he could not speak, this made the Dark Lord laugh harder,

"Yes, I can see it, in your eyes. You are terrified." The man now began to move, circling Remus like a predator taunting it's crippled prey. "You are terrified of me, of where you are, of how you got here." A long fingered hand was laid on Remus' shoulder, and the Dark Lord spoke softly in his ear.

"You are terrified that no one is looking for you. Terrified that they do not care you are gone. You are after all only a werewolf. Who cares if you go missing? Who cares if you die?" The Dark Lord walked around Remus again until, once more, he stood before him, his cruel smile getting crueller.

"You're a monster, boy. One day you will turn on those who you call your friends and your family. You will bite the hand that feeds you. I can save you from that fate, boy. I can give you a chance, a place in this world. I only ask one thing in return." The Dark Lord took a step back, spreading his arms wide.

"Join me, boy. Join me. I can give you everything you ever wanted, if only you were to help me." Remus shook in fear.

"Ah, but you do not know who I am, do you? I am The Dark Lord – Lord Voldemort." Remus gulped, the name was familiar. He remembered James reading the paper a few weeks ago. The name 'Lord Voldemort' was feared by all of wizarding kind; even thought it had only been known for less than a year. Lord Voldemort and his followers struck hard and cruel, many wizards had been killed by them. The fear Remus felt increased insurmountably.

"Well, my young cursed friend? Will you join me? Help me bring the world under my control."

"No" gasped a hoarse voice, Remus' eyes widened as he realised it was his. Somehow he had gained control of his vocal cords.

"No? Well, we'll see which side you have better loyalties too soon." Slowly he raised his wand again.

"Very soon indeed."

**Authors Note: **Ok, I find this weird. Has anybody else seen that in the stats of stories, there is the first chapter with the most hits, then the second has less than half of that, and then the third is lower and then the fourth is more than the third (as an example) and so one throughout the chapters... HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?


	14. Kicking

**Werewolf Hunting **

**Disclaimer: **No owny, No own. Bar one.

**Authors Note: **Sorry I have sullied my wonderful record of updating about once a day, but I've been busy with school stuff and driving lessons. So, yeah... No recent updates for you. Until now!

**Chapter Fourteen: Kicking**

Boewyn paced the clearing, an attentive look upon his face. Moody and Boewyn had gotten there a few minutes before, Moody casting a seemingly endless array of spells to ensure that this time, there were no traps. Boewyn was now making a show of 'investigating' the clearing, occasionally making a 'hmm...' sound. After about five minutes of this Moody couldn't take it any more, he opened his mouth to shout at the hunter, but Boewyn stopped before he had a chance.

"This way!" Boewyn cried triumphantly, pointing into the trees. Moody stared,

"What?" Boewyn asked, confused

That way?" Moody questioned

"Yes, that way." Boewyn gave a winning smile, "Trust me, Al."

"Ha!"

"No, Ha! Trust Moody, remember that little talk I had with Micah and Kara? You know that one about trust? Don't make me repeat myself. Now... Follow me!" Before Moody could argue Boewyn marched off into the trees, resuming singing one of his many songs he had stored in his head. Moody sighed and rubbed his temples, this was getting old, very, very quickly.

---

Boewyn stopped his forward march about ten minutes from where he started. Moody came up behind him grumbling.

"What's the matter?"

Boewyn looked back at the Auror

"Nothings the matter, I just decided that maybe I should wait for you."

Moody swore under his breath

"You're welcome" Boewyn replied cheerfully. He began walking again, purposefully keeping just in front of Moody so he wouldn't get left behind.

"Can't have us losing you, now can we?"

More swearing.

"Don't be talking like that when we find the kid. We can't have him learning nasty words from an Auror, then going home and repeating them to mum."

Moody made to swear and then thought better of it, shutting his mouth again.

"That's better" Boewyn congratulated.

Moody glared at Boewyn, who really didn't notice, Moody was always glaring at him about something these days, or all days really. Boewyn let his mind wander while he walked, thinking about the Lupin kid and who would want to kidnap a werewolf cub.

"Hey, Al"

"What" came the irritated reply.

"Lets play a game"

"you're kidding right?"

"Nope. OK, so, answer my question alright?"  
Moody didn't reply

"Alright?" Boewyn prompted

"Fine, what's your question?"

"Who's a wizard, who likes power, who could influence all manner of species and is quite possibly evil?"

"What are you talking about."  
"Answer it!" Boewyn whined.

"Ok! Don't get all childish on me. Probably Voldemort."

"Flight of Death? Well whatever floats your boat. Or whatever creeps his all round creepyness..."

Moody rolled his eyes,

"So I assume with a name like 'Voldemort' this guy's a nice piece of work."

"He's trying to 'purify' the wizarding race"

"How's he doing that then?"

"By killing everyone who isn't pure blood or likes muggles or is muggle born or is half blood, or doesn't agree with his ideals."

"hmm... nice bloke."

"Rumour has it Dumbledore is the only person he fears."

"So there's a bad-ass murdering wizard out there who hates pretty much everybody and only fears the old man?"

"Dumbledore is not an old man." Moody hissed, "He's one of the greatest wizards in the history of wizard kind."

"Al, he's an old man and you know it. He's an old man and he knows it. You can't deny it, he's OLD!"

"He is still..."

"The greatest wizard in the history of the existence of ever, I know, I know. He was that when he was a transfiguration teacher. I mean you'd think that if he's so great he would do something better with his time than teach kiddies how to turn chairs into anteaters and bananas into monkeys and so on and so forth."

"Dumbledore is passing on his knowledge to the next generations of wizards and witches."

"C'mon, he doesn't even teach anymore, he just sits behind a desk and looks important."

"Someone like you wouldn't understand."

"Someone like me, hey?"

"Yes, someone like you."

"You mean a boozing, lazy, irritating, scandalous, son of a gun like me? Wow... wonder how many of them you find around these days. Let's go find us some."

"No let's not, one's more than enough"

"The more the merrier, they say."

"'They' are wrong, especially in this case."

"I wonder if they know you're talking about them like this. Poor blokes. You should buy them all a beer to make up for it, and since they're not here, you can be me all the beers and I'll drink them in their honour."

"You are unbelievable."

"Believe it."

Boewyn watched Moody close his eyes and smirked, _Ha, Ha! I win this round, crazy eyes. _

Boewyn stopped his mental celebrations when he heard a shout in the trees, he drew him gun. Moody made a similar action to do with his wand.

Then out of the trees came Orcs. Lot's of Orcs. Many lot's of Orcs.

"Shit" Boewyn muttered, lowering his gun.

One of them, Boewyn knew that he was the leader – he _was_ the ugliest, moved forwards.

"Hand over your weapons." It said, it's voice gravely, harsh and barely understandable thanks to all the teeth.

Boewyn didn't hesitate. He threw his gun to the leader's apparent right hand man. Moody on the other hand... raised his wand higher.

The lead Orc looked at him, "Now you"

"No" came Moody's reply.

There was the sound of two dozen odd weapons being drawn.

"Hand over your weapon."

"I will not give my wand to you barbarians." Moody growled

"Al, we are currently surrounded by two dozen Orcs and I'm sure there's no need to add that they are all armed with pointy, sharp objects and are, no thanks to you, very mad. HAND OVER THE DAMN WAND! "

Moody hesitated, Boewyn reached over and smacked Moody upside the head, then snatched the wand, throwing it to the right hand man.

"Here, take it." he sighed, this was turning out to be an eventful week or so.

"You will come with us." The leader mangled the words like a mincer in a butcher's shop.

"No" Moody replied harshly.

The leader looked at Moody then... Boewyn had a feeling he was grinning.

"You will not come with us?" He inquired

"Not on my life"

"In that case..." the leader gestured to the other Orcs. They raised their weapons and came forwards, preparing to kill.

"Woah there boys! Hang on!" Boewyn insisted

"And why is that?" The leader demanded

"Pay no attention to my friend here." Boewyn announced, he took a step towards the leader, lowing his voice to a conspiratorial whisper "he's a bit of an idiot." He saw Moody frown as he struggled to hear what Boewyn said. Boewyn lowered his voice further as he continued to whisper to the leader, "it might be best if he's bound for the journey, it'll be easier to control him that way, he tends to get a little, well... you know..." Boewyn pulled a face, "...when he's under stress. It's sad really."

"The Orc nodded and spoke directly to his 'men'. They grabbed Moody who didn't have time to react before he was roughly gagged and his arms bound behind him.

"Might I ask why we are being taken prisoner?" Boewyn inquired

"You are trespassing on Orc space." The leader growled, a nudge with a blade in Boewyn's back told him to get moving.

"Orc space? I didn't realise this was Orc space. I don't suppose an apology would suffice would it?"

"No" came the short reply. Boewyn was poked again, urging him on, behind him he could hear Moody struggling violently, he turned and wiggled his fingers hello at the Auror, who gave him a glare and swore through the gag.

"So, uh, what's the penalty for trespassing on Orc space?"

"You will be culled in two days as a sacrifice for our king."

"Charming, lovely, wonderful, fantastic..."

"Silence"

"Ok."

Boewyn and Moody were led for half an hour until they reached two human skulls mounted on posts. They walked between them and entered a permanent Orc camp. As they walked into view of the camps occupants a cry went up.

The Orcs were looking forward to this.

**Authors Note: **Well there we are... another chapter... YAY for me!


	15. and screaming

**Werewolf Hunting**

**Disclaimer: **If I own it, there's something wrong with the system of today.

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers!

**Chapter Fifteen: ...and screaming**

Boewyn looked at the bars on the cage they had been put in. He grabbed one and tried to wiggle it, no luck there.

"Sturdy cage this" he informed the cage's other occupant. He turned to grin at Moody who was still gagged.

"Here let me help you with that." He announced cheerfully and removed the gag. He was met by a steady stream of violent curse words, so he put the gag back. Much to Moody's fury and disgust.

"I'm trying to be nice here and you're being rude. That's not the way it's supposed to work. I say: 'Here let me help you with that.' And then I do and you say: 'Thank you Boewyn' and I say: 'You're welcome, Al.' and then it's all nice and good and friendly like. Now be nice, or I won't ever remove the gag."

Moody glared, a look that would have been much more menacing if the Auror wasn't gagged.

"Now let's try this again." He reached out once more and removed the gag, "What do we say?" he asked sweetly. Moody snatched the gag from Boewyn, "Go to hell!"

Boewyn gave a long suffering sigh. "A little gratitude is all I ask for and what do I get?" he asked the sky.

"You just let them take us!" Moody snapped

"They would have killed us if we didn't go with them." Boewyn said

"They're going to kill us anyway!" Moody sounded slightly hysterical

"True, but at least we get a day or so more to live..." Boewyn suddenly looked thoughtful, making a thinking noise. He moved slightly in the cage and examined the lock on the gate. Moody froze,

"What is it? Is it a way out of here?"

Boewyn turned and looked at Moody, "Huh? What? No! I was just wondering if my mother would notice if I died. She might catch on when I don't come playing the 'good son' and be all nice and caring and then making off with a fair amount of cash."

Boewyn smiled distantly, "I love my mum. She never ever rings the cops. That's what family means y'know?"

Moody buried his head in his hands.

"We need to get out of here" Moody murmured, more to himself than anyone else.

"Yeah, well that's kinda hard considering we are in a, what is that word? Oh yes, we're in a CAGE!" Boewyn wasn't seem too bothered by this however.

"I am aware of that fact, yes."

"Don't look so glum, Al. You should think of this as a learning experience. I mean, we get to see an Orcish sacrifice ritual first hand!"

"You're actually excited about this, aren't you?" Moody sounded disbelieving.

"Hell yeah! Aren't you?"

"You've been Twit of the Month for the past dozen-odd months, haven't you?"

Boewyn just looked at Moody with a vacant, cheerful expression, a large grin on his face. A silence stretched out between them, Boewyn grinning madly, Moody staring at him. This went on for some time. It was Moody who finally snapped. He made an irritated noise, turned and began searching the bars of the cage on his side.

Boewyn gave a wistful sigh and turned to watch the preparations for their execution. Orcs were very ritualistic creatures. They believed everything in purity so on and so forth, brutal – yes, religious – very.

"what are you lookin at?" snarled a voice. Boewyn turned to look into the teeth and bad breath of an Orc.

"None of your business!" snapped Moody. Boewyn sighed; you had to wonder about some people.

"Al, rule number one: Never insult someone who has you at their mercy. This rule applies here and now." Boewyn then turned to the orc.

"Forgive my friend madam. He's a bit of an idiot. But, there's one in every family."

The orc snorted.

"Might I add madam, that you look quite fine on this day."

The orc snorted again, but it was less harsh than before.

"Keep quiet." She ordered

"For you madam? Of Course."

The orc stalked off. Boewyn grinned, "Lovely lady there. They don't make them like that anymore, that's for sure."

Moody rolled his good eye, the other was fixed on the preparations.

"Oh don't be so uptight" Boewyn scoffed, "Relax, it'll all work out right in the end."

Moody made a chocking noise as Boewyn shifting position so his back was to the bars, once he got himself comfortable he closed his eyes.

"These things always do."

---

Dumbledore entered his office. He made his way across the floor to his chair behind his desk, once there he sat down and put his head into his hands, rubbing his temples with long fingers.

He had been doing this job for only six years and he had never had to deal with anything like this before. Yes, he had been transfiguration teacher for many years before this, but he had never dealt with anything too important or upsetting.

He looked out his window at the sun which was just beginning to set. He had been at the Lupin's for several hours. He had promised them he would keep them updated on the search for Remus. Today had been the same as a few days ago. He had to inform them that there was no word from the search party, though he was sure they were trying their hardest. He had assured them that he was sure that Remus was still alive, he was a strong lad, he wouldn't give in to anything easily. And so on until he was sure they could manage. Then he had finally returned. It did not know what was worse, facing Remus' parents, or his friends. Almost everyday James, Sirius and Peter would come and see him, to find out if he had any news regarding Remus. He told them much the same as he told Remus' parents. What he told neither, was that the 'search party' that was looking for Remus, was one more than capable Auror and a man who... well... had been more than capable at hunting werewolves. Although considering the past few years Dumbledore had to wonder if Boewyn was capable of coherent thought anymore let alone, tracking werewolves. Dumbledore sighed once more, silently hoping that Moody and Boewyn had made progress, and that Remus was ok.

---

"Hey, Al." Hissed a voice, Moody groaned and opened one eye.

"What?" He hissed back. It was dark out, the only light from fires the Orcs had lit.

"Let's move bud." He could just make out Boewyn grinning like a maniac.

"Move where? There's nowhere to move, In case you've forgotten, we are in a cage!" Moody would have shouted but he didn't want to disturb the Orcs in case they decided an earlier execution was in order.

"Out, Al. Where else." Moody opened his mouth to argue, then it dropped open of it's own accord. Boewyn had shifted and pushed the door of the cage, causing it to swing open.

"How? That was locked!" Moody spluttered, shock on his face, he turned to look at Boewyn, who was smirking and twirling a length of metal in his hand.

"Oh you know, just a little skill I picked up." The hunter slipped out the cage door, and stopped, waiting for Moody, for stumbled after him.

"But how?" Moody was still shocked.

"Lock picking, my friend. A sadly misunderstood talent I've always thought. Very handy in some cases."

"Lock picking?" Moody was dumbstruck. "How come you never told me you could do that?" he would have been outraged if he had the emotional space, as it was he was too busy being shocked and awed for anything else.

"You would have looked obvious if you knew we could escape, all smug-like. I couldn't have it. We're just lucky they didn't set a guard on us."

Moody just stared.

"Oh stop that" Boewyn ordered him. "Now we need to get my gun and your wand back, not to mention my other stuff." They had taken Boewyn's bag before they had shoved them into the cage. He slipped into the trees and made his way along until a large hut/hovel came into view. Two guards were outside the door. "No idea how of course, I say we wing it."

"We can't wing something like that!" Moody had finally got his voice back.

"Of course we can, you can wing anything." Moody groaned in dismay.

"Ok, here's the plan. Leaders tent has got two doors, one in back, one in front. We run in the front, grab our stuff and run out back, then leg it." Boewyn looked pleased with himself.

"Got all that, Al. or do you want me to repeat it?"

Moody shook his head, "That's your plan? We'll get killed!"

"We've had a similar conversation before, and I do believe that my answer will be the same this time. We're gonna get killed anyway, so where's the prob? Some people would die to die in a fight, rather than an execution. Some say it's more noble. I thought that would be your thing. To die in a fight for what's right."

"Yes, but..."

'Good. No problems then. Let's go!" Boewyn then ran for the opening in the hovel. Moody, to his surprise, found himself only half a step behind him.

_I'm catching his Crazy._ He thought helplessly as he ran.

The next few moments were a blur. The guards had been surprised to see two men running towards them and even more surprised that these two men had been caged last time they checked. Boewyn and Moody ran into the hovel before the guards had a chance to react. Boewyn, who had entered first, spotted their weapons and his bag. As he made for them, a shout alerted them of the leader being awakened. Boewyn dodged an axe swing from the leader and lunged for their things, his hands found his gun and the spun firing at the Orc leader who was just behind him with a screaming shout, effectively blowing the creatures face out the back of its head, splattering Boewyn with whatever had been in the Orc head a split second ago. He then grabbed the other things. Moody dodged a sharp sword from the front and an axe from the back. He was never more thankful for his magical eye in moments like these, being able to see who was attacking you from behind was always an advantage.

"Al!" shouted Boewyn, he grabbed his wand from mid-air, and together they made for the back exit. It was blacked by two Orcs, one soon stunned the other shot in the neck. The two men made it out the hovel and ran for it. Making their way into the trees and running as hard and fast as they could without losing their heads on low hanging tree branches. Behind him Moody could hear the sound of Orc coming after them. In front of him Boewyn was laughing like a mad-man, obviously enjoying himself. The Orcs voices were getting farther and farther away, they weren't made for long running especially through trees like these. They were too bulky. Moody watching behind him with his magical eye just in case they were sneakier than expected. Boewyn stopped suddenly, Moody just managing to avoid barrelling into the back of the shorter man.

"Apparate us!" Boewyn gasped, a grin affixed on his face, his eyes shinning with delight.

"Where?" Moody gasped.

"Away!"

Moody heard a shout behind them and decided that now was a good time to do what the hunter asked without arguing and apparated them, trying to get them somewhere a decent distance away. There was a crack and they were gone.

---

10 kilometres away there was a loud crack and two men appeared about three meters above a winding river. Two male voices swore violently and breathlessly. A second later there was a splash as two bodies hit the water.

**Authors Note: **Wooo! Fight scene! Wasn't that fun?

Wooo! Long chapter, my longest so far I think!

Next Chapter: How Remus is handling his situation with the Dark Lord? Also! What are Moody and Boewyn to do? They're even more lost than Remus is! And how will Lily get the truth of Remus' disappearance out of the remaining Marauders? Doom Doom Doom! Find out in the next instalment of Werewolf Hunting. (Donations Welcome)

If unable to donate, reviews are always welcome in their place. :D


	16. Here we go again

**Werewolf Hunting**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine, literally. In fact the computer I am currently writing this on isn't even mine…

**Authors Note: **Sorry it's taken me a while to update again folks. Been busy. Still here is the next chapter. Waiting to be read, and reviewed _hint hint_

Thank you as always to my reviewers!

Oh and yes I have broken the 'ing' titles tradition I have had... _tear_ I ran out of relevant 'ing' words so...

9th day...

**Chapter Sixteen: here we go again**

Boewyn ran his fingers through his very wet hair.

"That was fun!" he cried triumphantly

"Loads" Moody grumbled

"And this time it wasn't my fault we had swimming lessons!" Boewyn laughed delightedly.

The sky was relatively dark bar for the half moon and the stars. Boewyn sat down with a squelch on the rivers' edge.

"Well, nothing to do until morning then, now that we haven't got the slightest idea where we are. Or which direction we are in, or any leads to where the kid is." Boewyn lay back and stretched, putting his hands behind his head and looking at the stars.

"Might as well give up and go home. By the time we work out where we are and all, we'll probably be out of time." Boewyn sighed, "Pity really"

"I am not going to give up" Moody's voice was threatening.

"What will it take to make you give up? The realisation that this search is hopeless? That we are very lost? That the kid hasn't got a chance in hell of being saved by only two people? Especially if this Lord Thingy has his way, which I have a feeling he does. There is no chance that we are going to find him! JUST GIVE UP" Boewyn's voice had risen to a shout.

"I WILL NOT GIVE UP!" Moody shouted back

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE HE STILL HAS A CHANCE! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU SCREWIN AROUND WE COUOLD HAVE FOUND HIM BY NOW!"

"YOU WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN ANYWHERE WITHOUT ME!"

"I WOULD BE TWICE AS FAR WITHOUT YOU"

"Ok, I'll go back home then." Boewyn's voice was suddenly normal again.

Moody blinked, thrown off guard by this sudden change.

"Huh? What?"

"You don't want me. I'll return to the underground. I've got over a week of booze to catch up on. I'm under my totals. If I don't sustain the right amount of booze... well... you don't wanna know!"

Moody's eyes narrowed.

"That's all this is about isn't it? About your boozing issue?"

"Boozing issue? I do NOT have a boozing issue. More of an infatuation. I'm passionate about alcohol. It's a gift. It's an art form. It takes a human being of unique skill to make such a thing as alcohol. Humans have been doing it for centuries, millennia even. Everyday an aspect of the alcohol world is improved, making it even more perfect than it already is." Boewyn's eyes had gone misty.

"You're drooling" Moody noted.

"And you aren't? Al, baby! Don't tell me you don't enjoy the odd drink... or two..."

"Or six?" Moody muttered bitterly.

"See there you go!"

"Fine if you want to leave, go. But I'm still searching for the kid."

"How noble of you"

Moody sat gruffly on the ground and began to prepare for sleep. He'd resume searching tomorrow. Maybe he'd head back towards Hogsmeade and begin searching again.

"You know what, Al?" Moody groaned in dismay,

"Weren't you leaving to booze yourself to death or something?"

"I'm asking you something."

"Fine! What?"

"I'm beginning to like you." There was a thump as Boewyn sat down too. "So I think I'll stick around and help you some more."

Moody sat up suddenly.

"What!"

"It's kinda fun y'know. All this searching. It's been a while since I've hunted werewolves. I forgot all about the thrill of the search and the chase, hunting the hunters."

"It's not the same thing" Moody grumbled

"Oh it is." Boewyn lay down, shifting until he got comfortable. "I'm still hunting the hunter. It's just a different type of hunter to what I'm used to."

**---**

'Al" a voice whispered softly.

"Hey, Al." Moody tried to ignore it.

"Al, wake up." Moody ignored this too. Thankfully Boewyn gave up. Or so Moody thought...

"WAKE UP ALASTOR EUGENE MOODY!" Boewyn shouted at the top of his lungs. Moody shot upright.

"How the hell did you know that?" He demanded. Nobody knew his middle name... Nobody! Boewyn was smirking at him.

"It was written on your underwear" Boewyn replied sweetly.

"What?" Moody strained to think of whether or not this was true, the only thing that stopped him from checking was his dignity. The last thing he wanted was for Boewyn to see his checking his underwear for his name.

"Only joking." Boewyn chortled.

"That doesn't explain how you know!" Moody growled threateningly.

"I live in the underground, Al" Boewyn said as though it explained everything.

"And what has that got to do with me?" Moody questioned

"People like you, and the old man and the minister for magic etc etc. You all have a reputation in the underground. We all learn as much as we can about all you important folk, just in case we need it at some point."

"Why would you need it?" Moody had to admit that he was slightly curious.

"Oh you know, early morning wakeup calls, blackmail. The usual sort of stuff. Nothing major."

Moody rolled his eyes. Sometimes he had to wonder about the underworldians, they were a strange lot.

"We should get moving." Moody sighed,

"YES!" Boewyn shouted, "Let's sally forth and rescue yon werewolf from the hands of death himself! None shall stop us in our quest of good will and honour! All those who stand in the way of us shall be thwarted! Us; saviours of those who need saving! Protectors of those who need protecting. We fight for those who cannot fight for themselves! We help those in need of help! We are Alastor Eugene Moody and Boewyn Tobias Bennet, heroes of all who are in need of one!"

"Ok, the enthusiasm can stop right now."

"Yes, Al Eugene Moody!"

"And quit with the Eugene."

"No, Al Eugene Moody!"

_The moment this search is over, I'm going to need a very long holiday. _Moody thought exasperatedly.

"I suggest that we walk... that way..." Boewyn pointed in some direction. "Until we reach a town and then well work something out from there. Over drinks!"

Moody didn't argue. After putting up with Boewyn for so long, he felt like he could do with a drink.

It took them three days to walk all the way to the nearest town in the direction Boewyn had pointed. If they had gone in the opposite direction to where Boewyn had pointed they would have found a town in one.

---

James, Sirius and Peter all sat in a skulky corner in the library. They still had no word of Remus, but they refused to give up on him. Remus was not a quitter no matter what. He was strong, he was brave and he would be ok. The three boys told themselves this everyday in the hope that if they did it enough Remus would be there. But he never was. The three were trying to drown their sorrows in books and homework, with very little success. Suddenly there was a bang as a large book was dumped on the table. All three boys leapt out of their skin as they spun to see Lily, looking very stern. Her eyes were narrowed and focused as she stared at each of the three in turn.

"Right then." She hissed. "I know something is up, Remus would never miss so much school. Or leave without reason. I know you three are lying to me and everyone else who asks where Remus is gone. Now, I know you lot know where Remus is, or at least have some idea. You are going to tell me exactly where he is. Now"

The three exchanged a look, then as one looked at Lily. James sighed,

"Not now." He hissed. "Not here. Later, in private, meet us in the common room tonight, at midnight. We'll take you somewhere where we can explain things."

Lily eyed them suspiciously. "If this is some trick." She threatened.

"No tricks, especially not about something like this. Just be there." Sirius whispered.

"Fine." Lily whispered back. Then she left, feeling slightly triumphant.

---

Remus gasped as pain drummed through his entire body, he couldn't move and not because he was bound. Every bone and muscle in his body ached beyond belief. He had no idea how long it had been anymore. Time was blurred together in a seething mass of endless pain and despair. Everyday the Dark Lord sent for Remus, everyday he asked for Remus to join him, everyday Remus refused and everyday Remus was tortured.

The young werewolf gave a shuddering gasp as pain shot through his body once more. He closed his eyes trying to will the pain away to no avail. There was nothing he could do. He was scared, cold, in pain, and losing hope...

_Nobody cares I'm gone _he thought, _I'm going to die here..._

_And even if they do care... they'll never find me, nobody will ever find me. He will ensure that they don't. _

Behind him he heard a dull thud as the door was opened forcefully. A pair of hands grabbed him and hauled him to his feet. They dragged him out his prison and down the hall towards to now familiar door.

_Here we go again... _Remus thought mournfully.

**Auhtors Note: **Please review, if you don't, I shall steal your air and sell it back to you at ridiculous prices.


	17. Revealing

**Werewolf Hunting**

**Disclaimer: **I accidentally threw my ball over JK's fence, and the Marauders bought it back for me and I invited them to stay for story time…

**Authors Note: **Proud of me? Got this chapter out sooner!

Thankyou to my reviewers – I HAVE REGULARS! YES! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

13 days

**Chapter Seventeen: Revealing**

Lily waited impatiently in the common room for three of the four Marauders to come down. She checked her watch, it was quarter past twelve. They were late.

_I should have known it was a trick. _She thought angrily.

"Hey, Lily." Spoke a sudden voice behind her. She jumped into the air and spun around seeing James, Sirius and Peter snickering.

"That's payback for the whole book on the table thing" Sirius informed her.

"How did you do that?" she questioned, her curiosity overrode her anger.

James walked forwards and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"There are several secrets we must tell you, and we can only tell them if you promise us something."

"I will not go out with you." Lily said dryly.

Sirius and Peter laughed. James scowled.

"I was not going to say that, although…"

"Drop it, Prongs. Just make her promise already so we can get this over and done with."

"Alright! Don't be so pushy, Padfoot!"

"Make me promise what?" Lily butted in.

"Oh right. You must promise not to tell a single soul what we are about to tell and show you. Got it?"

Lily sighed, "I promise. If just for the sake of Remus."

"Good. Padfoot, cloak!" From behind his back Sirius drew a silvery cloak,

"Excellent! Wormtail, Map." Peter withdrew from behind him a piece of parchment.

"Wonderful! Let's go."

"Go where?" Lily questioned suspiciously.

"We can't tell you things here, we have to go somewhere where we can guarantee that we won't get heard. And since it is after midnight, we can hardly walk around the school in the open. Now, you need to join us under the cloak."

"If this is some perverted excuse to…"

"My dearest, we would never! Trust us for once ok? For Remus?"

"Fine" Lily sighed, "For Remus"

"Spiffing. Let's go." James seemed very exuberant about all this.

Together the four huddled under the cloak and left the common room. travelling for some time, Peter frequently checking the parchment which Lily noticed had the castle drawn onto it with moving, labelled dots on it. Lily was slightly dumbfounded, but didn't say anything. The last thing she needed was to get caught, after curfew wandering the corridors under an _invisibility cloak_ with the schools most well known troublemakers.

They came to a sudden stop near a large tapestry of what could only be described as stupid. James checked the map quickly then ducked out from underneath the cloak. Lily watched as he walked backwards and forwards three times and then a door appeared. She stared at it open mouthed in shock. Where had that come from? She stumbled as Peter and Sirius moved towards the door without her. She heard a sigh and Sirius removed the cloak.

"Stop staring, Lily. Inside you go."

The entered the room which looked very similar to the Gryffindor common room, only it was much smaller and housed only four chairs in front of the fire.

"Sit." James prompted. She did so, watching as the three boys followed suit.

"Right" she muttered distractedly, there was a brief moment of silence then she spoke again.

"So where is Remus"

"We don't know." James sighed. Lily looked at the three boys. All of them looked solemn, for the first time they didn't look like the world was about them, like they were planning something, or that they knew something everyone else did not. They just looked… lost.

"Remember last Hogsmeade visit?" Sirius asked softly.

"Yes"

"We went ran ahead to Zonko's while he took his time. Remus wasn't feeling very well, you see. We were supposed to meet him outside but he never showed up. We asked around but nobody had seen him. He's been gone since."

Lily gasped, of all the things she had considered this wasn't one of them.

"He's been kidnapped?" she asked, feeling horrified

The three boys nodded.

"Dumbledore seems to thinks so." Peter's voice was just as soft as Sirius'.

"But surely the ministry is looking for him?" She asked while thinking _They have to be!_

"Not exactly" James looked apprehensive, "There is someone looking for him, two someone's actually. But Dumbledore doesn't know how well they're doing. He hasn't got any contact from them."

"Only two? Why only two? Who are they?" Lily felt she needed to know more.

"Look we can't go into too much detail OK. Dumbledore made us promise not to tell anybody! We're only telling you because you _are_ friends with Remus AND we trust you."

Lily blinked. They trusted her?

_Wow…_

"Well can you at least tell me who is looking for him?"

The three boys shared a glance, clearing pondering this.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Sirius muttered.

"You know that crazy Auror? Mad-Eye Moody?"

"The dark wizard catching fanatic?"

"Yeah. He is. And some other guy. Boewyn, I think Dumbledore called him. Apparently he's good at tracking werewolves."

"Well that's good." Lily announced distractedly, feeling very worried for Remus.

---

But you had to wonder… was it really?

---

"Oh the grand old Duke of York! He had ten thousand men! He marched them up to the top of the hill, and crushed all the nations of the world and brought them under the rule of Satan our master!"

Moody ground his teeth together.

_I swear, if he sings one more time I will remove his voice box and use it as a doggy chew toy._

Boewyn had sung for the entire three day walk. Moody had been forced to listen to that lunatic sing non-stop for three whole days! Boewyn was slowly beginning to drive Moody crazy. At least to the point where Moody had caught himself silently singing along with one of Boewyn's favourite songs. He had stopped doing that as soon as he realised he was doing it.

"Let's go, Al" Boewyn was cheerful despite three days straight of walking. He hadn't seemed to notice in fact.

It had been late on the third day of walking when they had reached the small and seemingly insignificant town. Luckily (according to Boewyn) the town had a tavern, as so many small towns did. They had decided to spend the next day there to rest and rethink their plans.

It was early morning when Moody made his way downstairs for a decent breakfast. Not surprisingly Boewyn was not there.

_No doubt he drank himself to the brink of death last night. _Moody thought gruffly. Why on earth that man felt the need to drink so much was beyond him.

If was nearly noon when Boewyn came stumbling downstairs looking like, as Moody had suspected, death.

"Morning Boewyn" Boewyn replied with a word that in all Moody's career, he hadn't heard anybody say and mean it nicely. Boewyn sat carefully on the seat opposite Moody, who had spent the morning watching the taverns other occupants while having several good cups of tea. Moody watched as Boewyn stared at him blearily for a moment before letting his head drop forwards, landing with a loud bang on the table. Moody winced, there was no way that that couldn't have hurt, especially with a hang over the size Boewyn should have.

"Regretting all that booze now aren't we?" Moody said, unable to keep the smugness from his voice.

"Not really." Came the hoarse, muttered reply. Boewyn sat back up again and leaned right back staring at the ceiling.

"I would have thought that you would be immune to hangovers by now, with the amount you drink."

"Are you crazy? Hangovers are all part of the whole drinking experience. If you don't have a hangover how are you supposed to remember the drinking you did?"

"I'm surprised you remember anything."

"Don't be nasty."

They sat in silence for a while. Boewyn ordered a drink (booze) and drank it slowly, 'to avoid throwing up violently.' He informed Moody.

Two men entered the pub. They were seemingly insignificant fellows wearing ordinary clothes. They sat at the table behind the duo and ordered drinks. Moody rolled his eyes; they were as bad as Boewyn. They sat in silence drinking their drinks slowly and grimly.

"How much longer?" One of them hissed to his companion suddenly, his voice barely audible.

"A while yet. The Dark Lord wants to break him a bit more before he tries anything."

"Why? The boy is weak."

"Not so weak. Werewolves have a higher immune system, they are more resilient. He has to have no will to fight back."

"Got it."

Boewyn took a drink. Moody swirled the tea in his cup. While neither of them looked it, both were listening attentively.

Both men stuck around a bit longer, each ordering another drink, but neither of them spoke about werewolves or a Dark Lord again. Finally they left.

Moody raised an eyebrow then nodded his head towards the stairs.

"My room" he mouthed.

Boewyn nodded then raised a hand stopping Moody his face showing he had just had an idea.

"One moment" he mouthed back, and then ordered another drink.

Moody banged his own head on the table.

**Authors Note: **The grand old Duke of York nursery rhyme isn't mine. It's from 'Good Omens' by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman. A very good book and very funny. S'bout the apocalypse.

OMG! Let's play... _drum-roll _Spot the plot device!


	18. The Unexpected

**Werewolf Hunting**

**Disclaimer: **I own this plot and Boewyn… that is all.

**Authors Note: **All those who review get some free Builders Adhesive!

Thanks to all who review! I love you all!

14th Day

**Chapter Eighteen: The unexpected**

Boewyn took a drink. Again.

"Well wasn't that a coinkidink." He noted.

Moody sighed,

"Yes, it was."

"So despite the fact we've screwed this whole mission thing to the depths of hell and back again, we have found another lead!" Boewyn rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"It seems my obsession with booze has helped once again!" Boewyn laughed triumphantly, throwing his hands into the air and looking up at the roof.

"Again?" Moody questioned dryly.

"Yes, again. Remember the gypsies? Yes, hello! Me there drinking in the pub, meeting Brishen? Getting help? Yeah, if I hadn't been drinking, I would never have met him and we'd still be stumbling around Langley! Hence, again!" Boewyn laughed again.

"I AM VICTORIOUS!"

"SHUT UP!" Moody shouted.

"BITE ME!"

Moody groaned.

"You would lose a battle of wits against a stuffed iguana."

"Would not"

"Would t… Wait! What am I saying? SHUT UP!"

"Fine…" there was a silence.

"Good." Moody sighed, "Now about that little conversation we just overheard"

Boewyn examined the light on the beside table, then tapped the base. It turned on. He gasped, and tapped it again. The light got brighter.

"Hey, hey lookit. Touch Lamp."

"You're are really out of it aren't you?"

"Are you kidding? Al, I'm dead smashed, I could win a 'who's the most convincing undead guy' competition against a vampire, a zombie and a banshee. I can't even remember my mother's maiden name. Hell I can't even remember her first name! I'm lucky I can remember MY name!"

"That's wonderful to know, Boewyn" Moody's voice was dry enough to use as sandpaper.

"Who you talking to?"

"…"

There was a silence which stretched out across time and space for an eternity. Moody stared determinedly at the ceiling, counting to 603. Boewyn played with the touch lamp some more.

"We should discuss what we just overheard" Boewyn suddenly announced.

Moody froze in place.

"You did not just say that"

"Say what?"

"You said. Basically the same thing. That I. Just said. To you." Moody was trying very, very hard not to hex this man into oblivion.

"Really? Well what a coinkidink. AND! Speaking of coinkidinks! Wasn't that conversation we overheard one? You know it's thanks to my obsession with booze that we heard that"

Moody just stared.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

"Me? I never kid! I merely goat" Boewyn laughed hysterically. "Geddit? Kids, Goats? A baby goat is called a kid? Geddit?"

Moody carefully reached for the lamp. Boewyn was still laughing away, lost in his own so called humorous drunken world.

Moody grabbed the lamp and hefted it up shifting his grip to one handed. Boewyn stumbled past, still laughing. Moody raised the lamp and swung for Boewyn's head.

Boewyn spun and grabbed Moody's hand that held the lamp, then twisted the man's arm sharply. An intricate movement and Moody was painfully facing the other wall, his arm twisted behind his back, a knife held against his throat. The lamp dropped to the ground.

"Don't screw with me, Alastor. Just because I look stupid doesn't mean I am. Now if we heard right we've got ourselves a lead. If those two work for this so called Dark Lord then we must be pretty close to where they've got the kid. But I have a hunch if we go rushing into this than that kid is dead. So settle down and loosen up. Geddit?" Boewyn ended that sentence in a falsely cheery voice.

Moody was frozen in place. He had never heard the Hunter talk like this before. Never. And quite frankly he was scared. The man's voice was cold and harsh. It was no longer the sickeningly, sugar high, booze induced voice, but the voice of one who has stared death in the face and lived to do it again and again. It was the voice of a man who _will_ kill anyone who pisses him off just the right amount.

And Moody knew never to mess with anyone with a voice like that.

"Got it" he gasped, trying to ignore the fact that there was a very, very sharp knife held against his throat.

"Good. No problems then." Just as suddenly as Boewyn had become a cold-hearted son-of-a-bitch, the old Boewyn was back. He let Moody go and picked up the lamp. Putting it back in it's place on the bedside table.

"All my instincts are telling me to find which way those bastards went and go right after them." Moody sighed, rubbing his throat.

"And if they saw us earlier? And then saw us again not long after the first time?" Boewyn prompted as he lay along the double bed, the short way.

"They'd get suspicious" Moody's face twitched as he noted that Boewyn was barely big enough to reach all the way to both ends, his head only just hung off the end.

Boewyn brow furrowed as he watched Moody,

"Don't you dare say a word." He warned. If there was one thing Boewyn couldn't tolerate (besides someone trying to hit him with a lamp) was short people jokes and/or comments. Most who did regretted it, badly.

They regretting being born.

They regretted being conceived

They regretted their parents were born.

And if the didn't Boewyn hadn't done his job right and went back to ensure they regretted it.

Sometimes he went back to ensure they regretted it just in case.

No matter what, it was bad.

In fact Micah was the only one who could get away with the whole short person thing.

And that was only because he was useful.

"So what do we do then?" Moody couldn't believe he was asking this guy what to do. Although... Moody watched Boewyn thoughtfully fingering his knife which caught the light in an odd way... Now that Moody thought about he could believe it. With a passion.

Boewyn gave a funny shrug.

"Lie low here for a while I guess. Just so it doesn't look suss. They shouldn't be too hard to trace. Even if we have to duck back to Micah and get a magical tracer to find them. It's better then looking for them straight away and getting the kid, or us, killed.

Moody nodded, he did have a point.

"Fine, we'll stay here. Find out more about this place maybe, nearby towns, homes etc. Places where a Dark Lord could hide."

"Easy." Boewyn announced.

"Yeah"

The light caught off Boewyn's knife again and Moody could help but notice that the knife was more than just odd.

It was silver.

**X'andirth: **It's a Boewyn chapter! And by that I mean it's short!

**Boewyn: **Do you wish to die? _Glares_

**X'andirth: **It's the hard truth, Boe. Live with it. As to my readers, sorry it's shorter than usual, just getting some plot motion down. Don't think this story is getting near the end either. There's still quite a bit more to go before the end... getting there is my biggest problem at the moment. _Sigh_

Oh and credit for the 'you would lose a battle of wits against a stuffed iguana goes to Red Dwarf, that, and the 'mothers maiden name? I don't even know her first name' line is from Black Books _Sigh _The works of sheer geniuses. British Comedy has got to be one of the best comedies in the world. True fact!


	19. Happenings

**Werewolf Hunting**

**Disclaimer: **Please don't kill me… I mean sue me…

**Chapter Nineteen: Happenings**

"A silver knife?" Moody questioned hesitantly.

"Huh?" Boewyn tried to look at Moody better by shifting on the bed so his head hung right over the side. Unfortunately this resulted in him overbalancing and falling most of the way off the bed, banging his head on the floor.

"OW!"

"The knife, Boewyn. Why's it silver?" _He can't possibly think he's going to…_

"I destroyed all of my silver weapons when I gave up hunting." Boewyn replied.

"That knife looks pretty damn silver to me!" Moody snapped "We're trying to save the kid remember?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just a precaution, Al"

"A precaution? Against what?"

"Just a precaution. A knife in the right place will kill anybody"

"Including a werewolf when that knife is silver!"

"Look, Al." Boewyn was still hanging over the bed, looking at Moody from the floor, where his head was. "I wasn't going to bring it. I really wasn't. But then I thought… 'you never know' I never said it was to use against the kid. What if… say this Dark Lord who took the kid had werewolves on their side? And we had to fight those werewolves to get him back? Without silver, where would we be? Hmm?"

Moody opened his mouth and then sighed.

"See?" Boewyn was smug again. "We have no idea what we could wind up being against. Hence, precautions."

Moody sighed, "fine then. But I swear if you…"

"I won't lay a hand on the kid alright? Won't even look at him if you're scared I'm going to hurt him in some way."

Besides the fact that Boewyn had said that, he still felt uneasy. It was just like Boewyn said. You never knew.

---

James, Peter and Sirius sat in their dormitory, all of them sitting on Remus' bed, feeling very depressed. Still Dumbledore had no new news to give them. He had heard nothing from or of Mad-Eye and Boewyn. Dumbledore could only assume that they had had no luck. Things were hard for the three boys, on top of missing one of their best friends, they had classes and…

"What about the Death Eater and Dark Lord stuff that's been going on." Peter asked, his voice slightly fearful.

"What about it?" Sirius asked, "A lunatic of a dark wizard and his just as loony followers are out to get everybody. It won't be long until the Aurors catch him and his followers and throw them all into Azkaban." He finished with a shrug. "No biggie"

"I dunno Pads. This Dark Lord seems pretty intent on what he's doing. You saw this morning's paper."

And he had, almost everybody had by the end of the day. One of the more important wizarding families had been found dead in their home that morning, a husband and wife not to mention their 9 year old daughter all dead, no marks, no nothing, just a skull sign hovering above the house. All three boys felt the same thing and shuddered slightly, even Sirius who had been saying it was a 'no biggie' just a moment ago . It was scary that's what it was.

"You don't suppose Remus was… well taken by this guy, do you?" Peter whispered

There was a silence.

"No!" James said a little too loudly. "Of course not. What would he want with Remus?"

"Yeah, Wormtail. Don't be stupid."

Peter gave a soft giggle. "Yeah, you're right. It was stupid, sorry."

But as the boys readied themselves for bed they couldn't help but wonder about what Peter had said. Remus' disappearance so was so strange… but it couldn't be like that… could it?

---

In the dark of the lower room in the tavern sat a figure with long tawny hair pulled back into a ponytail, long scars highlighted by the flickering lights, eyes cold and harsh a fanged necklace around his throat. Alone and in a secluded corner of the room he drank. Anybody looking in his direction would see that this was a man not to mess with. An aura surrounded him, warning peoples subconscious to stay away for those who didn't would sorely regret it. He downed his current mug and ordered another. While he waited he stared into open air, his eyes distant and unfocused. Sometimes the pupils would flicker ever so slightly as he though he watched something that no one else could see. Some might say that the man was drunk, hence the appearance of seeing things, but any wise person could see that this was not so. The figure didn't acknowledge the maid who came with his drink although after she left he picked up the mug and drank a mouthful. He never looked around or noticed goings on in the room. It seemed the building could burst into flame at any moment and he wouldn't notice, just continue to sit and drink and think.

Another drink, another flicker and so it went on. For many hours the man sat there drinking, thinking, and watching. He was so unnoticeable in that corner that everybody noticed him. One of the maids disappeared to return with the bar owner, who watched him along with everyone else.

"How long has he been like that?" The owner asked the maid.

"Several hours now, and a lot of booze"

The owner nodded grimly.

"Was he sober when he started?"

"He appeared to be so. He was here last night too, but not like this." The maid looked slightly fearful.

"Right then." The owner made his was slowly across the room until he stood next to the man's table. He cleared his throat to gain the man's attention. The man didn't respond.

"Evening, Sir" the owner tried.

Still nothing.

"Sir?"

The man finally turned his eyes sideways, watching the owner with hard, cold eyes.

The owner suppressed a shudder. There was something about this man that made him very, very nervous. He swallowed then tried the concerned card.

"Heard you been down here a while, perhaps it's time you made your way to bed."

The man raised a solitary eyebrow.

"No, I don't think so." He let his eyes slide back to where they had been before, "not yet."

The owner decided to try something else.

"A lot on your mind?" he asked, maybe the man would leave, just to avoid being questioned.

"There's always a lot on my mind" came the reply, his eyes still distant.

"…"

The owner was getting really nervous now.

"You're making the other customers a bit nervy friend."

The man took a drink and didn't reply.

"well… err…" The owner had no idea what to do. "I'll… err… leave you too it, Sir" he finally muttered.

"if you were given a choice…" the man spoke up suddenly. The owner froze mid turn.

"A choice, Sir?"

"If you were faced with death, by either your hand… or theirs… If by their hand, a monster would be free, but an innocent life be spared and if by your hand the world would be a little bit safer, but an innocent life would be lost… which would you choose?"

"Death, Sir? I… I couldn't say."

"No… not many can." The man went silent once more and the owner took his chance and left the room as quickly as possible. Once he was out of sight, he shuddered violently.

The man resumed drinking, thinking and watching. It wasn't long before he had finished two more drinks. As he finished the second the same barmaid who had been serving him since he had started came over. For the time that night he looked at her, she stared deep into his eyes and saw sadness and loss deep in those eyes. The man sighed and buried his head into his hands.

"Another, Sir?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, no more thanks love." came the soft reply. Surprisingly steadily he rose to his feet.

"Just charge it all to room 19, okay?"

"Yes, Sir". She considered the amount he had drunk.

"Want a hand getting to your room, Sir?' she questioned. The man placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, thank you for offering, but I can manage." He let her go and made his way slowly across the room. He was steady on his feet , you would never suspect he had been drinking endlessly for several hours now. She watched him leave and then gave a soft sigh, she couldn't help but feel sorry for that man. Something terrible had obviously happened to him and he couldn't forget it.

---

Moody's magical eye spun and he looked through his room's wall. He watched as Boewyn slowly made his way upstairs and to his room. His eye unfocussed and the wall came into view. Moody found himself wondering just what had happened to Boewyn.

**Authors Note: **Another day, another chapter. I wasn't actually planning on writing today. It just sort of happened. My chapters aren't as long as the chapters in some stories you read generally because I get to a point which seems like a good place to end a chapter. I don't know how I decide this… I just do… So yeah… my long chapters are short and my short chapters are really short.


	20. Nightmares

**Werewolf Hunting**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own!

**Authors Note: **A large block of text in italics is a flashback.

**Once more thankyou to my reviewers! All of you! Big hugs for everyone!**

_**Hugs**_

**See? I told you so.**

16th Day

**Chapter Twenty: Nightmares**

Remus shivered as he stared around his 'new room'. As usual yesterday the robed figures had come and gotten him, but instead of taking him to where the Dark Lord was always waiting for him, they took him to another door. This door led to a set of stairs which went down into the dark and even colder room. It was a cellar with a cement floor, water dripped from the roof, mould and mildew clung to the walls and floor. They had untied him, not that Remus could do anything. He could barely move, let alone run away. And even if he could escape, he had no idea where he was or which way safety was. He struggled to curl up into a ball, his muscles screaming in protest. He whimpered pathetically, fear gripping him. He felt like he had been here for an eternity, each day was moulded into one another, time meant nothing to him. He had eaten little, merely scraps that his captors had given for him. Drink was more frequent although in the past Remus didn't know it was possible for water to taste stale.

It was freezing in the cellar, the combination of water and cement left the floor like ice. Rats, mice and a few other unrecognisable rodents watched him from the darkness and moved around inside the walls. He shuddered once more. Wondering when the torment would end, even if the end meant death, it would be better than what he was going through now. Outside thunder rumbled as the storm rode in on steads of lighting.

---

_The wind blew cold and harsh through the trees. The full moon cast an eerie glow on the ground. The dark figure moved swiftly through the trees, eyes and ears alert as he listened to all around him. His breathing was soft and even as he watched the ground pass beneath his feet, following near unnoticeable signs of where his quarry had passed. A cloud moved over the moon throwing everything in darkness. The figure froze, listening for something and then right on cue it came. A lone howl echoed around the forest. It was the kind of howl that struck fear into the hearts of normal men and women, magic and muggle alike. The cloud moved again, throwing the moonlight back onto the world beneath it. The figure grinned, to some people the moon stood for serenity and peace, for him, it meant business. _

_The howl sounded again, much closer than before. It sounded as though it came from everywhich direction, surrounding the figure, but he knew better. He had done this too many times to be fooled by such a trick. He waited patiently, letting his prey believe that IT was the predator and come to him. His hand moved drawing an item from his belt. In his right hand, he held a silver knife, the moonlight catching off it disturbingly. He was silent listening to carefully, there was no sound, no night-time birds or animals moved, they knew what was coming. The figure suddenly grinned, baring his teeth triumphantly. He could hear it now, the rhythmic thud of paws on ground as something large and powerful made it's way steadily towards the man. He closed his eyes focusing solely on the creature as it came closer and closer, he could hear the sound of it's breathing, deep and harsh and broken by the sound of it breathing his scent, tracing it to the clearing where the man had stopped. The figure listened harder, he could almost make out the beasts heartbeat in it's chest. The figure turned his back to the creature, relying singularly on his hearing to pin point his prey. It was close, so close. He could hear it slowing as it prepared to stalk him, the sound of it's large furry body scrapping the ground, claws burying into the soft dirt beneath it's paws as the braced itself for it's attack. He knew it could see him he shifted his grip on his weapons, gripping them tighter. The ground behind him shifted ever so slightly as the beast prepared the leap. _

_He turned slowly and faced his enemy. The wolf gave a guttural growl as he met it's cold golden eyes. He watched the muscles ripple under the wolf's hide, all of them bunched and tensed, the beast was drooling, it's upper lip drawn back in an snarl, it's pearly white teeth gleaming. The figure snarled back, his eyes triumphant. The wolf could no longer wait for the figure to run, it leapt. _

_The figure moved, jumping enough to the side to avoid getting bitten, yet still keeping himself in the wolf's path. He moved with the beast the pair of them dropping to the ground. He grabbed the wolf's paw as it struck; ensuring the beast could not get to it's feet straight away and attack before he was ready. The figure spun as the wolf struggled to get back to it's feet. He grinned as the wolf leapt at him again, he moved quickly gripping the beast's ear suddenly causing it to yelp in shock and surprise. For several minutes the beast and man fought, rolling around, neither of them winning nor losing. _

_Finally the man's arm wrapped around the beasts neck and gripped it by the ruff, he made a triumphant noise as he moved his right hand, preparing to drive his knife deep into the monster's side, but something metal and cold slipped between the fingers of his left hand. The moonlight glinted off of something around the beast's neck. He moved his hand, distracted by what he realised was a chain. His eyes followed it around the struggling wolf's neck and then fell on the pendant hanging off the chain. He froze. A hand of ice gripped his heart. He knew that necklace, it was unique, there was only one of them. But that had to mean… _

_The figure released the wolf with a yell of horror. He couldn't believe it, it couldn't be! He stumbled backwards slightly, staring at the wolf. "Not her" he thought desperately, "anyone but her." The wolf snarled deeply and lunged forwards, He didn't move in time and a massive pair of forepaws topped with claws like daggers, dragged across his chest. He fell with a yell, as the wolf leapt onto him and stared down into his face. The creature bared it's teeth and growled, a long hard sound that echoed in his mind for years to come. The beast then opened it mouth, and lunged. _

Boewyn woke with a strangled yell. He got out of his bed and stalked over the sink, his breathing harsh and uneven. He washed his face and then leant on the sink, staring down the drain. Finally he raised his head and looked into the mirror at his reflection. His face was pale and drawn, his eyes feverish. He drew in several shuddering breaths, gasping slightly. He struggled to calm himself down. He hated that dream, that nightmare.

_That memory. _He thought dismally. A compulsive shudder ran through his body. He turned away from the mirror and made his way back over to the bed, he rubbed his temples with a groan, his head was pounding.

The room was cold, contrasting with the sweat glistening on his body, making him shiver slightly. He climbed back into the bed and lay back, this time he was on top of the blankets. He stared at the roof, almost looking through it, in his minds eye he saw the full moon, though in reality it was not for another 2 weeks or so. With a sigh Boewyn sat up, propping himself against the pillows. He looked down at his chest, despite the fact that it was dark in the room, his eyes had quickly adapted and he could clearly see the ugly scar that lined his chest. He shuddered again, unable to stop himself. He lay back and tried to get back to sleep but he couldn't manage it. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the necklace, the glinting teeth of the wolf, he could hear the snarl, the breathing and he could remember a voice screaming her name. He suddenly sat up and got out of bed. A few minutes later he was dressed and making his way downstairs. There was only a sleeping looked bartender there, obviously just watching the desk in the odd event hat someone should come to a tavern at this hour of the morning. The bartender looked surprised when Boewyn came down but said nothing. Boewyn hesitated and then ordered. This was one thing he wanted to forget, and although he had tried and failed to do so some many times before he was determined to try again.

**Authors Note:**

**Chance – **Go directly to Review Story, Do press Go, Do leave a review


	21. Judgement

**Werewolf Hunting**

**Disclaimer:**If I owned this… I would write another HarryPotterVerse series, based solely on the Marauders. Because that's the kind of thing I'd do.

Either that or I would have gotten bored and killed off Harry Potter in the first book and then not be rich because of a world famous series I wrote… then I would spend the rest of my life wondering where I went wrong…

And I would have called Harry, Gerald Smith and given him a tail!

(for no reason other then it seemed like a good idea at the time)

**I would once again like to thank my wonderful reviewers!**

**This means you who take the time in your ever so busy schedule to press the Go button next to review story! **

**Chapter Twenty One: Judgment **

In one part of Britain a man sat alone in a secluded corner of a pub and drank his way steadily into oblivion, trying to forget the unforgivable decisions of his past.

---

In another part, three boys awake slowly and grudgingly began to prepare for another day of school, each of them taking a moment to glance at a fourth empty bed in the room. They silently prayed that that the beds occupant would be found safe and sound.

---

In yet another part, the owner of the bed drew himself into a tighter ball, shivering on a cold, hard and wet cement floor. He silently pleading that someone, somewhere was looking for him. That he would be safe.

---

Little did those five know they had something in common, something they would never expect, and if things went badly for the five, something that they would never find out.

---

Around them the world continued to turn, majority of its inhabitants unaware of those five existences in the world and the trouble they faced. They continued their everyday lives without the prospect of them and theirs imminent death and loss hanging over their heads.

---

Somewhere, in a place unknown to man and mankind, the scales of fate tipped ever so slightly.

---

Boewyn sat unmoving except for those moments when he raised his glass to his lips and drank. Despite some of his best efforts he attempt to forget his past went unbidden and he sunk deep into bad thoughts and memories. She had never told him. He hadn't even been able to confront her, unable to admit to her what he had nearly done. He hated himself for it! He wouldn't have been able to stand her hating him for it.

Boewyn didn't look up as Moody came downstairs early that morning, though he braced himself, waiting for the comment on his drinking so early in the morning. Yet none came. He looked up as Moody sat opposite him.

"Didn't sleep to well?" The Auror asked softly. Boewyn merely grunted. Coherent speech had left him about 3 hours ago and still hadn't returned. Much to his own disgust, Boewyn was considering his drinking habits and the prospect of unreasonably early death. The odds weren't good.

"How much longer till we start looking again?" Moody questioned. Boewyn shot Moody a poisonous glare. He hated people talking to him without a good reason to, especially when he was currently working on switching his blood with alcohol and trying to liquefy his brain at the same time.

"Is another day fine with you?" The Auror asked. Boewyn gave another grunt and stared back into his drink.

"Right." There was an awkward silence. Boewyn had a feeling the Auror was trying to be nice. At this present point in time and alcohol you could have been the nicest, cutest, most innocent creature on the earth and Boewyn would wish you a slow and painful death.

"I'm going to go have a look around this place." Moody finally said, Boewyn wondered if he actually cared. Moody left. Boewyn decided he didn't. Boewyn wished the sign outside the building would land on Moody and drive him all the way to hell.

Naturally it didn't.

Boewyn was planning on having a very bad day by choice.

It was working.

---

On the other hand this was one of Remus' better days of captivity. So far he had had no robed visitors. This so far meant no trip to see the Dark Lord and no staring down the end of the Dark Lord's wand. Yes indeed, this was definitely turning out to be quite a good day by recent standards. Remus could even move slightly without being in agony.

There was only one problem with being left alone like this. Remus had to deal with himself. Unbidden the thoughts started. When the Dark Lord sent for Remus and he was tortured, he was in too much pain the think, but now he was alone and the pain while not gone, was easing. And Remus was stuck thinking every worse case scenario his brain could come up with.

And his brain could come up with a lot.

Being a werewolf did that to you, especially when you were younger. It foreshadowed everything you did. Every time you looked someone who didn't know in the eye you wondered about it, every time you walked down the street surrounded by normal people, every conscious moment before and after the full moon. Even with the people who did know. You always found yourself wondering if people knew, or guessed, or cared, or secretly hated you, or if they had told anyone, or what they would do if something happened to you, or if they would blame you if something happened to them, or what would happen if you escaped your prison that you hid in when it was time. It always haunted you, no matter what. Even if you were in your own home when the date was as far from the full moon as was possible, you found yourself staring into nothingness and thinking, degrading yourself, daring all your beliefs and it was horrible.

In the darkness Remus gave a whimper. A solitary tear fell down his face cutting a track in the dirt as he gave in to those very thoughts.

---

James, Sirius and Peter spent the day in classes. They too were battling their inner thoughts, just like Boewyn and Remus were. Each day that passed they lost a little more hope in Remus being saved and lost a little more trust in those who were, according to Dumbledore, 'making the best efforts they possibly could' to save him. The three were silent and withdrawn each and everyday, the other students had noticed by now, many still deciding that they were planning something big, others coming to the conclusion that maybe they were growing up. Those who asked about Remus' disappearance were told the same thing, 'Remus' mum was extremely ill. Remus had to go home to be with her. Just in case.' Students didn't question what the 'just in case' meant.

The three marauders stared moodily into their dinner that night, barely eating. It had been sixteen days since they had seen Remus last. James looked up to see Lily watching them, when James met her eyes, she gave a weak smile she knew what was bothering them. James barely managed a smile back. The three boys gave up on their dinner and went to bed early. As usual they automatically checked the long empty bed in feeble hope.

Nothing.

That night, all of them had trouble sleeping. They were silently hoping that Dumbledore would come in and give them news on Remus. Although a large part of them didn't, they had a feeling that any news they got from now would be bad.

---

The night grew the coldest yet, and slowly snow gently began to fall.

By midnight the snow was falling much harder then ever.

---

In that place unknown to man and mankind the scales of fate tipped even further.

**Auhtors Note: **I felt a deep and meaningful chapter was in order.  
Instead I wrote this.  
Hope it suffices for you all!

Oh. And I just started my holidays! Yay! More time to write. The only problem I can see is the total of 6 assignments which I have only two weeks to complete!

I DO HAVE FAITH IN THE SYSTEM!  
(I only wish the system had faith in me!)

Next chapter! Boewyn and Moody hit the road again! Join them in their perilous journey to save our werewolvian friend; Remus!


	22. War Of Mind

**Werewolf Hunting**

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Harry Potter will be the day that pigs fly...

_Begins genetic experiments on pigs to give them wings._

C'MON PIGGIES!

**Authors Note: **So much for getting more writing done in the holidays so far, hey?

Thanks again to my reviewers! You all deserve a block of chocolate! I give you my permission to go and buy yourselves some!

**Chapter Twenty Two: War Of Mind. **

Boewyn opened his eyes and screamed. Then screamed a little bit more, then took a breath and screamed some more. That felt better, there was nothing like a bloodcurdling scream after two days straight of virtually non-stop drinking.

The door opened with a bang, and Boewyn looked at Moody who had his wand raised, eyes alert.

"What is it?" He demanded, eyes scanning the room.

Boewyn imitated him, the climbed out of bed and walked over the Moody.

"It's called morning, Al, and that on the windowsill? That's snow."

Moody glared at him, Boewyn gave a radiant grin

"Good Morning Starshine!" Boewyn exclaimed cheerfully

"I see you're feeling better then" Moody noted dryly. Boewyn nodded ecstatically.

"Wonderful" Moody didn't sound like he meant it though. "Well get moving today then. And no more screaming for no reason!" He ordered and made to leave the room, but stopped "and put some clothes on!"

Boewyn watched him leave, then as the Auror was shutting the door shouted; "PARTY POOPER!"

He heard Moody groan in dismay. Boewyn looked around the room in a kitten-with-a-short-attention-span style for a while then made the decision to get dressed. However he purposefully avoided all mirrors until he had a shirt on.

Once dressed Boewyn bounded downstairs, his melancholy demeanour gone and back to his usual slap-happy self.

Moody was already down there glaring into his tea. Boewyn stopped on the bottom stair and looked around the assorted occupants of the bar.

"Occupants of the wonderful Loping Dog tavern, I bid you all Good Morning!" he announced. There was a rumble of laughter in the tavern and one rather loud thump as Moody banged his head on the table. Boewyn bounded over to Moody and patted him on the back of the head.

"There, there, Al. It'll be ok." Moody raised his head and glared at him.

"For as long as you exist, Boewyn, it will never be ok. Nothing will ever be ok, until the day you are festering six feet under."

Boewyn laughed richly. "That day will never come!"

"I'm planning on being cremated"

Moody banged his head on the table again.

"C'mon. I found some things out yesterday, come on."

"Alright!" Boewyn leapt to his feet. "Let's boogie!"

Moody closed his eyes for a moment then made his way over to the door, walking out, leaving Boewyn behind. Boewyn watched him leave, about a minute later the delayed reaction ended and he ran after the Auror.

"So where we headed?" He inquired sweetly.

"North"

"We're going to Paris aren't we" Moody stopped and turned glaring at Boewyn.

"No?" Boewyn queried

"NO"

"Man, you really are a Party Pooper" Boewyn sighed.

"I am not a Party Pooper!"

"Denial is not a good look for you"

"Shut up!"

Boewyn went silent he had decided that he would leave pushing Moody to the point of extremes till later. Who knew how much longer this trip was going to take, why waste a lot of good irritation so early on.

"So what are we looking for once we get north?" He asked keeping innocent

"I don't know, I guess we'll know when we come across it."

"Well that's obscure" Boewyn muttered cheerfully.

"Shut up!"

The two men walked in silence for a while, making their way out of the village and northwards. Boewyn found himself being lost in thought as they walked, he glanced sideways at Moody.

_He's so determinded to find the kid. He's willing to go to aby lengths to do it, _Boewyn grinned, _even put up with me, and why? because Albus Dumbledore asked him too. So many wizards are so devoted to that man it's scary... I don't even know why I am helping..._

_**Because it's the right thing to do**_

_Since when have I cared about doing the right thing?_

_**Need I remind you of a little event which changed your entire profession!**_

_Please don't. and besides what's that got to do with this._

_**Because it's what she would want**_

_I hate it when I'm right. Ha! But that still doesn't explain why I couldn't do this on my own instead I have a crazy Auror as my erstwhile companion and employer_

_**Crazy? Ha! This is coming from a man who's talking to himself.**_

_So are you_

_**... Shit**_

Boewyn laughed out loud, Moody turned his head and looked at him funny.

"What? Can't a man laugh out loud hysterically for no apparent reason?"

Moody rolled his good eye with a mutter of 'God help me'

"God's frequently busy, he has a world to run, non-believers to smite, busy, busy, busy."

Moody ignored him.

_**About time too.**_

_For once we agree on something_

_**Though we shouldn't be talking, it's a sign that we are losing it, talking to ourselves...**_

_What have we got to lose?_

_**... Good point**_

There was a silence, both in reality and in Boewyn mind. The two men stumped their way through the snow, over a fence and back into the snow again. It wouldn't last long, as the sun rose higher in the sky and the world began to warm up once more. Boewyn pulled his cloak tighter around himself and looked at the snow, which was steadily becoming slush.

"My feet are getting wet again."

Moody made an agreeable noise. Boewyn realised it was an automatic reaction to his voice. Many people got like that after spending a fair amount of time with him. Their mind registered his point and the vocal cords agreed to whatever he was saying. It was nice to have someone agree with him of the mark, even if they weren't actually listening to him. Boewyn lost himself in thought again.

_You're right you know._

_**As a wise man once said; I'm not always right, but I'm never wrong... what was I right about?**_

_About how this is what she would want me to do. Save a young werewolf from peril. _

_**Can you imagine what she would do to us if she found out we had said no.**_

Boewyn shuddered

_We'd be very dead. _

He heard a mental sigh.

_**Saving a young werewolf from peril... **_

_Not exactly a damsel... but it works. Who knows maybe it'll get me some street creed. I WALKED INTO THE FACE OF DEATH AND SAVED A YOUNG MAN FROM A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH. I could make that work. _

_**That and we're getting paid to do this. **_

_DAMN STRAIGHT! I think I'm beginning to enjoy this._

_**Enjoy it? or are you just relieved that Kara hasn't got a current reason beaten you to a pulp?**_

_Both. Definitely both. Although I'm sure she could find some excuse._

_**Like you took her bear and slipped it into the cement mixer because it was too cute?**_

_Quiet you._

_**Fine, but when you get lonely don't come thinking to me... you... us.**_

Boewyn sighed. Sometimes the mind was a terrible thing to delve in. He amused himself by wondering what it would be like in Old Man Dumbledore's mind. Paying no attention to their surroundings as they stumped ever onwards, walking, as Boewyn had said to himself, right into the face of death.

**Authors Note: **SORRY! It's taken me ages to write... I have had no inspiration for one... as I have said before I know exactly what I want to happen in the end, but not how to get there. So yeah... that and holidays make me lazy... so much for 6 assignments in two weeks! Now it's 6 in one week... hmmmm... Houston, we have a problem.

Any questions? Feel free to PM me and ask! (or review them either way)

Ask what happens in the end and I'll send Boewyn to sing to you

**Boewyn: **Any takers? I can do David Bowie!


	23. I am the Walrus

**Werewolf Hunting**

**Disclaimer: **I'm sure nobody reads these this far into the story...

**Chapter Twenty Three: I am the Walrus**

"I am the eggman, they are the eggman, I am the walrus, goo goo goo job!"

Moody grumbled as Boewyn cheerfully sang away. They had been walking for several hours now, and after Boewyn's distant and relatively silent beginning, he had now resorted to singing once more. Moody had purposefully shoved Boewyn back about two feet so he could ignore him as best as possible. It wasn't really working that well.

"I am he as you are he as you are me and we are all together"

"Will you stop that, I'm trying to think!" Moody really couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok, but you know what they say; music is the key to the soul. That's why you never sing around Dementors"

Moody stopped suddenly and then spun to face the hunter.

"WHAT?"

"True fact. Dementors are more attracted to you when you sing"

"Where'd you learn that shit then?"

"Language old chum. It's common knowledge, Al. Dementos want you soul, music is the key to the soul, ergo, when Dementors hear you signing they come a-runnin... err... well gliding, or whatever their act of motion is called."

"You're stupid you know that?" Moody said flatly

"Think about, Al. I mean it really think about. Some cold, harsh night years from now you're going to be lying in bed and suddenly... it all makes sense."

"I hope so, because you sure as hell don't."

"I make a point of never making sense, because then people can figure you out."

"Right" Moody said slowly, then turned around and began walking again, Boewyn spoke up from behind him again.

"You say it yourself, Al. CONSTANT VIGILENCE!" The last part was shouted. Moody rolled his eyes and then jumped as Boewyn caught up and, with some diffuculty swung an arm around Moody's shoulders he continued in a soft voice. "You never, ever want people to understand you, because then they can take that understanding and use it against you." Boewyn theatrically looked left then right, his eyes narrowed. Then his face lit up, "isn't this great? You're rubbing off on me! I was never this paranoid before you came along!" Boewyn gave Moody a hug, "Awww... It's so sweet"

"Get off me" Moody ordered. Boewyn hugged him for a bit longer, then let go.

"Just trying to be friendly" he then bounded ahead of Moody, jumping around like a child who's been trapped in a car for an hour and has finally gotten out.

"GOO GOO GOO JOOB!"

Moody covered his eyes with one hand. Sanity obviously didn't come in the box when Boewyn was sent return fare to his mother...

---

"I am the walrus" muttered Sirius as he stared unseeingly at his transfiguration homework.

"You are the what?" James demanded, looking up from his potions essay, confusion etched onto his face

"The walrus, Jimmy, I am the walrus." Sirius didn't look up from his parchment

"Rriiight..." James dragged out the word for as long as possible.

"Why a walrus?" Peter asked, confused.

Now Sirius looked up, he too looked confused now.

"You said you were the walrus. Why a walrus?" James had a feeling this conversation was going to get nowhere,

"because all the albatrosses were being used already" Sirius retorted.

He got identical blank stares from his companions

"It's a song you idiots! Oh Jeez, where's Remus when you need him, he understands me!"

"No he just has the good sense to agree with you and not ask questions because he knows it'll turn into a conversation like this." James said

"That, and he knows one of us is bound to ask anyway" Peter pointed and himself and James.

"Huh" Sirius turned his head away from his companions. "That's not true, I laugh at you both. Remus understands everything I say and do."

"Don't make me sick into my own scorn." James chortles, "Not even you understand three quarters of what you say and do."

Sirius couldn't come up with a witty retort in the space of thirty seconds which was the legal time one could retort and get away with it. After that, all retorts are null and void.

Instead he stuck his nose in the air and 'harumphed' disdainfully. He heard James and Peter high five each other. It was very rarely when one of them managed to out-retort Sirius and so when they did it was always a recorded achievement.

All three went silent then it was painful talking about Remus. Dumbledore had once again informed them that there was still no word from Moody and no word of the whereabouts of Remus. It had been 17 days since he had disappeared, and the boys were losing a little more hope each day.

They traded a glance and gathered up their stuff, they were such good friends that there was no need for words, only actions. They made their way into their dormitory and sat down on floor, shutting the door and as an extra precaution putting a silencing charm. They sat silent for a while, none of them wanting to say what was on their minds. Sirius fiddled with the rug.

"What if they never find him?" Peter finally sighed.

"They will" although James' voice didn't have the same affirmation which it had 17 days ago.

"But what if he's... dead" the last words was barely a whisper and it was only because the dorm was chillingly silent how the other boys heard it. Denials rolled off the back of both James' and Sirius' tongues. Nearly three weeks ago they would have laughed and called Peter an idiot for even thinking such things, but now...

"I wish there was some way we could help find him" Sirius growled, pulling a thread of the rug out viciously.

"Me too" James and Peter said in unison. They were so upset there wasn't even the customary glace and laugh that was normally shared when two of the group said the same thing at the same time.

There was another silence; one that could make a graveyard sound like it was having a party.

James got to his feet and went to his bedside table, looking at a picture of the four boys back in second year, his eyes swept sideways and a small calendar caught his eye. His picked it up.

"Only nine days till full moon." He noted aloud.

"Let's hope they find him before then, he shouldn't have to face a full moon alone" Sirius announced. Peter nodded vigorously. James sighed and put the calendar back.

"Yes" he agreed, his voice however, was doubtful.

There was a thump as Sirius fell back onto the floor, staring at a small burn on the roof caused by a rogue firework that had escaped before a prank once. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I am the walrus"

**Authors Note: **Nothing really exciting, just placement for later chapters. So yeah... things are beginning to get a bit repetitive when it comes to Sirius, James and Peter. And so are the scenes with Remus in them. Don't worry they will all get bigger parts... later... maybe... if I can think of something... which at the moment I am having trouble doing... damn writers chunk...

I updated sooner for you all who are enjoying this as an apology for waiting almost a week to update the last chapter.

For all you really uneducated people, I am the Walrus is a Beatles song. GOO GOO GOO JOOB!

Oh and the 'Don't make me sick into my own scorn' is not a line of my own devising. I stole that from Black Books. (Just so's you know)


	24. Discovery

**Werewolf Hunting**

**Disclaimer: **See almost every other chapter before this one and you eventually get the basic idea.

**X'andirth: **Boewyn would like to thank every one of you who has reviewed.

**Boewyn: **Thanks!

**X'andirth: **Wasn't that nice? Now – Onwards Ho!

**Chapter Twenty Four: Discovery  
**

"Well this has got us a... WHOLE LOT OF NOWHERE!" Boewyn shouted, scaring birds out of the trees.

"Al, I really must applaud your sense of direction this is fantastic."

The two men stared at a large expanse of stone. Boewyn leaned back slightly and then leaned back a bit more till he could see the top of the cliff they stood below.

"Very nice indeed, although I fail to see how this helps"

Moody was positively fuming.

"We must have walked to wrong way" he admitted grudgingly.

"You think? No! We were meant to come here, it's symbolic. We can now officially sink no lower. Especially no lower than the base of a cliff."

"We'll spend the night here, then head back the way we came"

"Groovy" Boewyn announced, still trying to look at the top of the cliff, he leaned back a bit further and then overbalanced, landing on his rear. He sat there for a while looking around with interest before falling onto his back and staring at the sky.

Moody grumbled and stalked towards the cliff cursing under his breath.

"HEY, LOOKIT!" Boewyn shouted, Moody spun and looked at Boewyn who had one arm pointing at something above them. Moody looked up.

"That cloud looks like a three-headed dragon!" Boewyn declared.

Moody sighed and closed his eyes, silently wishing for peace.

"Al" a voice whispered suddenly in his ear, causing him to jump three feet into the air and draw his wand, accidentally poking Boewyn in the stomach. Boewyn carefully pointed the wand elsewhere.

"I'm gonna go explore before it gets dark" he informed the Auror cheerfully.

"Good for you" Moody replied sarcastically.

"I know" Boewyn replied then made his way along the cliff face disappearing into the trees.

Moody watched him go a scowl on his face.

"I hope he gets eaten by something"

---

Moody was staring at the steadily darkening sky when suddenly a face appeared in his field of vision. He sighed glumly, it was back...

"Al, you gotta come see this" Boewyn's face was alight, a massive grin on his face. Moody had a feeling that if the hunter had a tail, he would be wagging it.

"I don't 'gotta' do anything" Moody snapped

"Yeah, you do" Boewyn retorted

"NO!"

"But it's really important!" Boewyn whined

"I swear you are getting more childish everyday" Moody was agitated by Boewyn's behaviour, even more so than usual. Boewyn moved behind them and shoved Moody hard,

"Move it!" He ordered

Moody sighed and gave in. He didn't have the energy to argue with him.

"Fine"

"Goody!" Boewyn bounded off the way he had left earlier. Moody sighed and tailed after him, grumbling and cursing under his breath.

Finally he came to an area which had the trees cleared for a 3 meters out from the cliff-side. Boewyn stood in the middle of it.

"Well?" he questioned irritably, "What's so special about this place?"

"Nothing really, nothing at all" Boewyn replied nonchalantly.

Moody simply stared at him.

"Please tell me you did not drag me here... for nothing." Moody was trying his hardest to remain calm.

"Of course not! What kind of person do you think I am? I know your blood pressure isn't up to that sort of act"

Moody ground his teeth together. There was a long silence

"Well" he finally snapped

"Oh, right, yes, of course, the thing, right, yes" Boewyn walked over to the cliff face then turned to face Moody.

"And, abra kadabra!" and he stepped back right through the wall.

Moody jaw dropped then moved over to where Boewyn had been only seconds before.

"It's like the entrance to platform nine and three-quarters, he murmured as he reached out to touch the wall that was there and his hand slid through. (his left hand, mind) He drew his wand and carefully stepped through preparing himself for the worse. Nothing happened. He looked around wand raised, it was dingy in there so his lit his wand, shining the light around the rock walls. It revealed the other side of the wall to be a small cavern of sorts, devoid of anything but rocks. Boewyn was squinting down a tunnel that was right in the middle of the far wall.

"What do you suppose this place is?" Moody whispered as he came to stand up with Boewyn.

Boewyn reached out and covered the tip of Moody's wand with his hand, dimming the light being emitted.

"I'm not sure, whatever this is this isn't natural."

"Man-made" Moody muttered softly.

"No" Boewyn muttered, "not man. But made by something" He looked down the tunnel again, "Put the light out, we don't want to let anything know we are coming"

Moody obliged quietly, tightening his grip on his wand. He heard a soft click and he could just make out in the darkness the hunter drawing his gun and flicking the safety catch off. They both looked down the tunnel.

"After you" Moody offered politely, if there was anything down there it could eat Boewyn first and he could kill it while it was busy

"Are you kidding? I've seen movies, Al. It's always the stupid guy who gets picked off first. You go, so I can watch your back and ensure that doesn't happen"

Moody rolled his eyes, and made his slow way down the dark tunnel, Boewyn cowering behind him.

They walked for a long time, the tunnel sloping downwards and upwards and sideward, Moody was sure they walked in a circle once. The dark deepened, clinging to the two men as they walked. It had taken a while for their eyes to adjust to the dark but it helped little. Moody held his wand tightly in his right hand and used his left hand to feel the wall next to him. The rock was cold and slightly slimy under his hand several times he felt something furry under his fingertips.

Behind him he could hear Boewyn moving, the soft sounds of him shifting his grip on his gun.

Moody stopped suddenly, Boewyn bumping into him

"What was that?" he hissed

There was silence from Boewyn for a minute before.

"Sounds like shouting?" he guessed after a moment

Moody began to move again, slower than before his eyes trained as far ahead of him as possible. The shouting got louder and louder and a spot of light appeared before them. The light shone into the tunnel and they pressed themselves against the wall to prevent themselves from being seen. They peered around the corner to see another cavern, bigger than the last. Candles flickered around the walls, producing flickering light which cast lengthy shadows along the walls.

Moody's gaze fell on the caverns occupants. His jaw dropped.

Two death eaters stood in the centre of the cavern, their black cloaks appearing darker than they should and their masks glowing eerily in the light. Standing before them was several small rat-like creatures. All of them were wearing helmets with candles in the top.

"Kobolds" Boewyn's voice whispered softly in Moody's ear.

Moody nodded slightly then listened.

"You still haven't paid us!" The biggest of the Kobolds screeched irately.

"You will receive your payment in time!" One of the death eaters snapped.

"We want it now!" the biggest retorted.

"For the alst time, the Dark Lord has noted your assistance and shall..."

"We do not care who or what! We want our payments! If we do not receive them you shall not be permitted passage through here again!" The Kobold was shifting agitatedly from foot to foot, as he spoke. The other kobolds gave screeches of agreement.

The two death eaters drew their wands and pointed them at the leader Kobold.

"Listen you little rat" the second one started but around them were suddenly the sounds of many angry Kobolds. They came out of other tunnels from all sides f the cavern and brandished short spears and swords. Chittering angry the Kobolds advanced on the death eaters, who backed away slowly. The Kobolds forced the death eaters towards a tunnel on the far side.

"Leave now!" The leader demanded, "and do not return until you have our payment" The death eaters left and the kobolds chattered triumphantly.

"Interesting" Moody muttered to himself.

"Uh, Al" Boewyn said suddenly. Moody turned around to Boewyn and found himself facing half a dozen kobolds. He swore.

"Trespassers!" The kobolds screeched as one and Moody found himself being dragged by the short, yet extremely vicious creatures out into the clearing. He looked sideways and saw Boewyn being forced along next to him. Much to his disgust he saw the hunter was grinning.

"Kill the trespassers!" the leader cried.

"Wow... it seems everybody wants to kill us these days, huh, Al."

"Yippee" Moody muttered. He was forced to his knees by the rat-like creatures his arms and legs being held down. A kobold walked forwards and stood before him spear at the ready. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one move in front of Boewyn. He felt pressure on the back of his legs and his head was pulled back baring his neck to his executer.

Around him the kobolds chanted in their own language. Moody felt the spear press against his throat.

He closed his eyes, and waited.

**Authors Note: **Another late update. Sorry folks. Been busy. Still I have sorta got my assignments done and... now I have no holidays left. _Cries_

Mwahahaha! Cliff-hanger! Will Boewyn and Moody be saved by some unknown stranger? Will they be killed and the remaining marauders will take their place? Will the cavern cave in? Will aliens abduct them all? Will Remus get super powers? Will giant killer bananas fall from the sky? Probably not! Bananas are too expensive these days!

Wait for the next instalment of **Werewolf Hunting**! (which should be soon, school goes back in a day!)


	25. Negotiations

**Werewolf Hunting**

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own again

Thanks reviewers. I really appreciate what you have to say about my story. It helps me write more! I hope I have updated soon enough for you all.

**Chapter Twenty Five: Negotiations**

Moody felt the spear press against his throat.

He closed his eyes, and waited.

"Wait!" He heard Boewyn shout. There was no fear in the man's voice.

Moody blinked as he felt the spear pull away slightly.

"We heard you having trouble with the black-cloaked ones. Perhaps we could help" Boewyn continued. The Kobolds chattered to each other.

"And how could you help, human?" The leader demanded.

Moody felt the spear move away more and he could look at the Kobolds once more.

"We too are owed by the black-cloaked ones. We have been following them in an effort to find out why they refuse to give us our due"

"Why do they owe you?" demanded another Kobold.

"I am afraid that that is none of your business, friend. However I propose an agreement."

"What kind of agreement?" questioned the leader suspiciously.

"You let us live and show us the way the black-cloaked ones leave and in return when we get our due from them, we shall also collect yours, plus an extra for their delay in paying you." There were some noises of agreement from some of the creatures.

"And how do we know you wont take our payment and keep it?" hissed one of them dangerously as his spear brushed against Beowyn's cheek, drawing blood as it scratched him.

"I'm afraid I can only give you my word. But I doubt those men will be back and your people don't dare move above the surface."

There were some hisses from the Kobolds.

"Your words are true. We do not go above the surface." Mused the leader over the hissing, "perhaps we should take something of yours to ensure your return."

"We carry little of value, friend." Boewyn explained.

Moody was surprised at how Boewyn was handling this. Never before had he seen the man so formal and focused on one thing before. He was still grinning away madly and yet there was determination in his shining eyes. The Kobolds chittered angrily to each other.

"We should make him swear!" A squeak called from the mass of creatures.

"Yes!" another agreed, "make him swear!"

There were shouts of agreement from the mass.

"A swear then?" Boewyn mused, "very well, I…"  
"No" the leader barked "Not like that" the leader wrinkled it's short snout in a sneer "a blood swear is what we require"

"A… blood swear?" Boewyn questioned hesitantly.

One of the Kobolds came forwards, he held his sword lightly in his hand.

"Swear on your blood that you will return to us with our payment from the black-cloaked ones" the leader explained, baring it's teeth in a cool grin.

"And if I refuse?" Boewyn asked

"Then we kill you." The leader replied flatly.

"Ah, very well then." Boewyn shifted position and held his hand out for the sword, which to a human was a more a dagger. He took it carefully and examined the blade.

"Cut along your hand, human" the leader ordered.

Boewyn smiled grimly and lowered the blade so it was short ways across his palm, just below his fingers. He pressed it hard against it and sliced his hand open whilst saying "I swear on my blood that I will return to you with your payment from the black-cloaked ones." Blood flowed quickly, as the leader nodded satisfied.

"Very well. Show them the way out"

The Kobolds lead Boewyn and Moody through a short series of tunnels until they came to a cavern similar to the one they had first entered. It was there they were left with strict orders to leave and to not return until they had the Kobolds payment.

Moody watched them leave and shook his head – that had been close.

"Ummm…" Moody turned to face Boewyn.

"What?"

"I… err… appear to be bleeding… a lot…" Moody sighed and grabbed his wand and cast a healing charm on the hunters hand so the wound sealed itself. Now Boewyn was left with a healed hand that was covered in blood.

"Thank you" the hunter said cheerfully.

"Don't mention it" Moody replied and walked over to the wall opposite the tunnel, carefully he reached out with his left hand and pushed at it. His hand slid right through the wall. He slipped through, Boewyn right behind him.

"Well wasn't that productive" Boewyn announced into the dark of the night. Sun had long ago set and the sky was clouded and drab. A chill was in the air, threatening more snow. Although Moody hoped that that wouldn't happen. This job was hard enough as it was without having to slog through thick snow.

Boewyn was frowning as he examined his bloody hand.

"Will you get rid of that blood." Moody grumbled.

"But it's my blood" Boewyn replied defensively. Moody rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe the hunter, most of the time he was a clueless pain in Moody's ass and then other times, like back in the cave, he was serious and determined in what he did. It drove Moody crazy, why couldn't the man just pick a personality and stick to it? Preferably the determined, serious one.

"I don't like seeing my own blood. It disturbs me. It's so… blergh!"

"Blergh?" Moody questioned.

"Yes, blergh' Boewyn was holding his hand out at as far as he could get it, a look of disgust on his face. He shook his hand slightly making a noise as blood flew about. Moody closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"We should make camp for the night" he informed his companion with a sigh and then walked a short distance away from the hidden tunnel. He came across a small clearing and looked around. It was surrounded mostly by thick trees providing a fair amount of cover. He watched Boewyn walk up behind him, his arm still out, his tongue sticking out.

"Wipe that on me and I swear I will give you all hell." Moody growled

"Oh shush, Al. I would never do a thing like that.' As Boewyn spoke he moved to beside Moody, looking around the clearing with disinterest. Suddenly his arm swung across Moody's shoulders, blood dripped from his hand onto Moody's coat.

"Damn it Boewyn!" Moody shouted furiously.

Boewyn just laughed.

"Oh shush" he chided and then walked to the base of a tree sitting down and leaning against the trunk. He wiped his hand in the grass and then closed his eyes.

"Good night"

Moody sighed and settled himself down. Preparing to sleep only lightly, his wand still gripped tightly in his hand. If there were death eaters nearby, he wasn't taking any chances.

"So the Kobolds refuse to aid us anymore" Voldemort mused aloud. Before him, his loyal servants grovelled.

"No matter. We have no more need of them. Although they will not get away with defy me, we have much more important things to deal with"

There was a chorus of 'Yes master's' from around him.

"Tell me, how is our lycanthropic friend doing?" he asked mildly

"His will is failing. He is beginning to realise that he has no hope left. His mind and his body alike are weak."

"Good." Voldemort declared. "Very good indeed. It is almost time for our plan to begin to take effect. A few more days and we shall be ready"

Voldemort turned to his followers as they 'yes mastered' once more.

"You are dismissed" he hissed. Every one of the servants bowed and baked out of the room, still half bowed.

He smirked to himself. It was almost time to add more fuel to the fire he had started.

**Authors Note: **A semi update on Remus there. Not from his point of view (External) but from Voldie's.

**Boewyn: **I personally think he's trying to hide something, with a name like Voldemort… wipes bloody hand on X'andirth

**X'andirth: **Thank. You. Very. Much.

**Boewyn: **sweet grin Your welcome!


	26. Back on track

**Werewolf Hunting**

**Disclaimer: **Plot is mine and Boewyn is mine (as much as he claims to be his own)

Thanks to my reviewers again! You're beautiful!

**Chapter Twenty Six: Back on track**

_Boewyn sat up suddenly with a gasp, cold air blew across his face chilling him. Fear gripped him as his eyes struggled to focus in the dark. His entire body ached, sweat ran over his skin, soaking into thick bandages. He struggled to remember what had happened._

_Fear_

_Cold_

_Moon_

_Wolf_

_The necklace_

_Boewyn froze, his eyes widening as he remembered. Not her... she... she couldn't be, why hadn't she told him... they were close... too close for something like that to be a secret. Too close..._

_Boewyn struggled to get up, but pain stopped him from moving too much. He had to find out what happened, why hadn't the wolf killed him? Unless he wasn't actually alive, unless this was some form of afterlife... Boewyn shook his head; damn him and his run-away imagination, he hurt too much to be dead_

_There was a click and a beam of light shone through the room, Boewyn's head snapped towards the opening door and a figure was outlined, he opened his mouth to demand what he was doing here, to demand where _here_ was. His voice died in his throat as a light clicked on, revealing who was there. _

"_Boewyn" Her voice was soft, lost, scared._

"_Boewyn, I..."_

"_No" He found his voice again and interrupted her, "not you. It wasn't... you couldn't"_

"_It was" she whispered, her voice shaking,_

"_No" he moaned, "you're lying, it's... it's not true"_

"_I'm sorry Boewyn"_

"_No" his watched her helplessly_

"_Boewyn"_

"_How? When? Why... Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Because I knew you would react like this!" she snapped_

_Boewyn felt as though he had been slapped across the face. He looked away from her._

"_Boewyn, I'm sorry. I just… I was scared. You've always said a werewolf is a monster, no matter who they were. I couldn't look myself in the mirror after I was bitten. I couldn't face you. I was scared of what would happen to me… to you… I knew it would hurt you. And I couldn't do that."_

_Boewyn simply stared at the wall opposite her, his entire body and brain numb with shock. _

"_I'm sorry Boewyn" he heard her whisper her voice breaking. Boewyn's head snapped around and he saw her leaving._

"_Kara wait" he croaked. She froze in the spot. "Don't go Kara. Please?" she hesitated and then turned back. Boewyn shifted his position on the bed, "come here?" he requested hesitantly. Kara hesitated and then came over, he patted the bed next to him and she sat down. Boewyn then wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face into her shoulder. She hugged him back, he could feel his hair ruffling as she breathed in and out._

"_I could have killed you Kara" he sighed after a while, his brain working faster than he could imagine. _

"_You didn't, Boewyn so don't worry." He heard her say._

"_but I could have… and… others… I" he cut off, raising his head and staring at the wall again. "So many others… I wonder who they were… what they did… who they loved…" he could feel tears come to his eyes. "My God." He muttered, as he was overcome with emotion. All the people he had killed, who knew who they had been._

"_Boewyn calm down. You were doing what you thought was right. Not all werewolves are innocent, you know that, what about Greyback? And Wolfgang?" Kara forced Boewyn to look at her. His eyes were slightly haunted, caught in the lives he had taken._

"_There is no point in blaming yourself." She tried to assure him._

_He finally focussed on her "How can you say that?" he demanded, "how can you tell me not to blame myself. I NEARLY KILLED YOU!" _

"_but you didn't, Boewyn!" she glared at him fiercely "stop trying to find something to blame and accuse yourself of!"_

_He glared back at her, looking into those eyes filled with determination. Eyes so much like his own. He couldn't out-glare her damnit! He had never been able to, not even when they had been children. His sister had always managed to get her way. No matter what they had been doing. Boewyn could never win any fights._

"_Fine" he gave in, resigned._

"_Good" she replied smugly. She knew she would win._

"_Bitch" he sighed_

"_Ironically"_

_Boewyn rolled his eyes, only his sister would make a joke out the fact that being a _female _werewolf made her a bitch…_

_They hugged in silence, enjoying being together, just like they had when they were children. _

"_I'm never hunting werewolves ever again though" he muttered darkly._

"_I'm glad" his sister replied. _

"_Never"_

Boewyn woke with a start. The sun was just beginning to rise, the beams of light peeking through the trees. He rested his head back against the tree trunk and took a few deep breaths.

"Never" he sighed softly "and now here I am" he added, "hunting a werewolf"

He stared deeply in the leaves of the tree above him.

There was a grunt from across the other side of the clearing and Boewyn looked up at Moody who was stretched out at the base of another tree. Boewyn could just see his wand in his hand, his body slightly tense. He smirked to himself and slowly got to his feet. Looking around he spotted a stick lying on the ground, he picked it up and tip-toed over to Moody. He went to stick out the branch and then hesitated, this was Alastor Moody…

Boewyn moved behind the tree and reached around it, then gently poked the stick between Moody wand and his hand. The Auror awoke and jumped up with a yell. A stunner went flying as he attacked whoever was trying to steal his wand. He then looked surprised as he saw no-one around.

Boewyn burst out laughing from behind the tree. The look on Moody's face was priceless.

"Boewyn!" Moody shouted angrily.

"Yes?" Boewyn questioned, his voice sweet. He smiled as he watched Moody grind his teeth together.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, then used the stick to scratch his back.

"One of these days…" Moody threatened harshly.

"I know, Al, I know. That's why I have to do this kind of thing now!" he brandished his stick "Otherwise I'll go without ever having any fun." He gave Moody a radiant smile as he said that.

He watched the Auror glare at him darkly.

"Let's sally forth!" Boewyn cried, "We have a young lad to save!" He marched off into the trees and then hesitated. He marched back into the clearing. "I have no idea where we are going!" he announced and marched past Moody who had his head in his hands. "Let's find out before we start making ourselves look like fools by walking around in circles!" He marched back towards where the entrance to the Kobolds tunnels had been and began to examine the ground. He heard Moody come up behind him as he searched for a sign of someone's passing.

"That's us" he muttered as he examined two sets of prints which lead of the right. He skirted around the outer edge of the small clearing. "This means…" he examined another few sets of prints. "These prints have gotta be them… Two fresh sets of prints from last night and other… older prints from past passages. Leading…" he looked up at a vague path of stamped down ground which wound it's way through the trees. He smirked, "that way!"

Moody came up behind him.

"Are you sure?" he questioned irritably. "it would be a fine thing if we chased after someone else."

"I'm positive. Nobody would be able to easily find the Kobolds Cavern, they make it that way, and those who do would have a hard time getting out of an execution, as we just learned." He glanced sidewards, "Trust me" he suggested, and began to follow the path while making sure his gun was in reach.

"Not on my life" he heard Moody mutter from behind him.

Boewyn just laughed.

---

Dumbledore examined the three boys seated before him. Each of them had worried looked upon their faces.

"I'm sorry boys." He finally said with a sigh "There is still no news on Mr. Lupin"

He could only watch as the three sagged, he could see their pain of loss and fear for their friend.

"Thank you, Sir" James muttered softly and miserably.

"As always I shall let you know any news immediately when I hear it." he added.

"Thank you" James repeated

The boys left the room looking dejected and Dumbledore sighed softly. Feeling slightly dejected himself. He had received no word from Alastor since he had left and he had no news of Voldemort.

Was there any hope left?


	27. Wild Faun Chase

**Werewolf Hunting **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. I would be scared if I did.

Yay! Another chapter! I like to feed my reviewers!

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Wild Faun Chase  
**

Boewyn and Moody walked for some time, following the path which Boewyn had found. The trees moved in tightly around it and Boewyn and Moody were often forced to move around them. Despite the fact that it was only early morning darkness began to creep in around them as they got further and further into the trees. The two men were fully alert as they slowly and carefully made their way along the path. Both of them were listening for any sound other than their own footsteps and breathing and the small sounds of animals hidden from their site. Their eyes were sharp, picking up every movement around them. Both of them stayed silent saying nothing to each other as they walked. Occasionally Boewyn would stop and check the path before them, making sure they were still on the right track before moving on again.

They had been walking for what felt like an hour at least before Boewyn came to a complete halt.

"What is it?" Moody questioned, keeping his voice soft.

Boewyn pointed down the path, Moody following his outstretched arm. He squinted slightly and then saw it, a large gap in the trees. The end of the path.

"Think we're getting close?" he muttered softly, turning to look at the hunter who was frowning slightly.

"I don't know" Boewyn finally replied, his face serious. Moody nodded.

"but then again, there's no time like the present!" Boewyn bounded forwards. Moody cursed.

"Damn it man. Will you stop? You're gonna get us killed!" he hissed and went after the hunter.

Boewyn reached the end of the path and stopped suddenly, Moody nearly crashing into the back of him. Boewyn peered theatrically around the tree, and then made a disappointed noise.

"There's no one there. There's nothing there. Aww nuts."

"Good!" Moody hissed. "if there had been someone there, we'd probably be dead you idiot!"

"Insults get you nowhere, Al."

"Oh shut up" Moody muttered bitterly, looking around where the path had come out.

Another clearing.

Moody swore violently.

"I hope you're not married, Al. I'd hate to be the wife you kiss with that mouth."

"Shut up!"

Boewyn just laughed and walked into the clearing, looking around with interest, then turning his attention to the ground. Moody leaned against a tree, closing his eyes. This was turning out to be a wild faun chase.

"It's an apparition point" Boewyn said suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"What?" Moody asked, opening his eyes and looking at the hunter.

"This clearing. It's an apparition point, I'm sure of it."

"How on earth can you tell that? You don't even have a wand to detect the magical trace apparition leaves."

"I don't have to, Al." Boewyn spoke slowly, as though he was talking to a child. "There are a lot of footprints that go nowhere here. Someone walks in, stops and then the footprints vanish. They've apparated. Duh!"

"Don't you 'duh' me" Moody threatened. He raised his wand and cast a few spells then swore.

"You really do hate it when I'm right, don't you?"

"Shut up!"

"You are really on a roll today, that's the third time you've told me to shut up this morning."

Moody told Boewyn to do something that was probably physically impossible unless you were a contortionist.

"Well!" Boewyn said, affronted.

Moody muttered under his breath for a while.

"Can you get a trace on where they go?"

"There's too many, they go everywhere." This time is was Moody talking like Boewyn was stupid.

"It's easy enough to pick one. Just pick the one that goes somewhere were a hide-out would be. You know, nondescript, nothing around, out of the way, not many people about – especially not muggles, you catch my drift?"

Moody blinked, then swore again.

"Hey! I'm right again! Now _I'm_ on a roll! Sweet."

"This may take a while. There are a lot of traces to cipher through." Moody grumbled.

"If this point is used only by those death chewers, they are bound to wind up returning to the same point. You'll want the coordinates of the point which gets apparated to the most." Boewyn said this with a bright and innocent grin on his face.

Moody stared at him.

"I hate you"

"Well it's a feeling at least"

---

Sirius stalked into the dormitory and threw his bag down on the floor with a loud thump.

"Enjoy detention, Padfoot?" James asked, not looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"Bite me, Prongs"

"I'm a herbivore" came the reply

"OH HA HA!" Sirius snapped viciously and then threw himself down onto his bed.

Snape had left them alone since the cheerleader prank, obviously not wanting to be wearing skirts again. However today it seemed he had been feeling rather bold and had said some things to Sirius about Remus and his disappearance that had resulted in Snape growing a very nice set of ram's horns, and Sirius being caught by McGonagall and getting two hours worth of detention.

Sirius lay on his bed cursing for a while. Finally he stopped.

"Run out of breath, Padfoot?" Peter asked from his own bed, where he too was reading a magazine.

"You're really jokers today aren't you?"

"A real grouch today aren't you?" James retorted.

"Stupid Snape"

"Hear, hear!" James cried

Sirius couldn't help but snort at that and then returned to his melancholy state.

"I wish there was something we could do to help."

"We all want to help, we've all said it a hundred times since this first started and we all know there is nothing we can do" James had put down his magazine and was looking sternly at Sirius. The resemblance between him at that moment and McGonagall was striking.

"That doesn't stop me from wanting to help! I feel useless!"

"We all do" James snapped. Peter was watching the two with concern etched onto his face.

"But whining about it doesn't help at all!" James continued. Sirius and Peter could both see that James was getting fired up, and nobody liked James when he got angry.

"So just shut up about it alright!"

Sirius sighed and looked down at his hands.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"I know"

Sirius looked towards the window. Today was a Saturday and while they would normally be outside on the weekends, they sky was threatening rain and possibly a storm. The boys had opted to stay inside where it was warmer and drier.

"I just hope he's ok" Sirius announced softly.

"Us too, Pads, us too."

---

"Found it" Moody announced

"About time too!" Boewyn declared from his spot under a tree at the edge of the clearing. He got to his feet and walked to stand next to the Auror.

"Paris?" Came the question before Moody could deter it.

"No" Moody was trying his hardest to keep his voice calm.

"Bummer"

Moody gave Boewyn the apparition co-ordinates.

"This points about ten kilometers from where these go. Just in case."

"Constant Vigilance!" Boewyn cried – the opportunity had been too good to pass up.

"Just shut up and get going" Mood snapped.

Just as he apparated he heard Boewyn shout "FOUR!"

**Authors Note: **There we go pumpkins. Have another chapter on this fine Australian Spring Saturday Morning. AND IT'S ACTUALLY NOT RAINING!

I was asked for more Marauders. So there you go. Enjoy:D


	28. The House on the Horizon

**Werewolf Hunting**

**Disclaimer: **Please don't sue me... I have nothing to sue for!

**Thanks! **To all my reviewers. It's nice to know people like this story, and want me to continue!

**Chapter Twenty Eight: The House on the Horizon. AKA Boewyn's Brainage **

Moody appeared with a crack on the edge of a small forest then took a step back so he was hidden behind one of the trees. There was another crack and Boewyn appeared out in the open.

"Hello?" he called loudly, Moody hissed and grabbed the back of the hunter's shirt and dragged him into the trees. Boewyn fell on his bum with an "oof"

"Oh… There you are!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"Shut up you idiot!" Moody hissed clamping hand over Boewyn mouth.

"Five" Boewyn's voice was muffled.

Moody wondered if he could just happen to leave his hand over Boewyn's mouth long enough to suffocate him and then call it an accident…

Boewyn carefully pried Moody's hand off his face.

"So… What now?" Boewyn asked cheerfully.

"We go this way" Moody grumbled, wiping his hand on his pants. He took a good look around and then stepped out from behind the trees and began to cross a large field of some description.

"Logical" Boewyn mused aloud. "Very logical indeed"

Moody rolled his good eye while watching all around him with his magical eye. He heard Boewyn take a breath and both eyes swung towards him.

"We will…!"

"Don't even!" Moody half-shouted.

"But…" Boewyn protested pitifully.

"NO!"

Boewyn sighed forlornly. Every inch of him looked like a kid who had been denied something.

They instead walked in silence, only hearing the sound of their footsteps across the field.

Boewyn began to hum.

Moody sighed.

"We will, we will… rock you…" Boewyn muttered under his breath.

Moody groaned.

"You never quit do you?"

"I can quit at anytime!"

Moody rolled his eyes, "Just stop ok?"

Boewyn gave another sigh.

"Ok, but only because there's a town over there and I need to save my breath so I can drink more."

"How on earth does that work?" Moody demanded

"DO NOT QUESTION THE INCREDIBLE BOEWYN!"

Moody rubbed his temples.

"Sometimes, I wonder about you. Wait… no take that back, Always, I wonder about you."

"I wonder about me too."

They entered the town and had a look around, it was only small. A shop, a pub (To which Boewyn cried "Yes!"), and a few houses.

"Quaint sort of place…" Boewyn mused thoughtfully after he had calmed himself down from the thought of booze.

"Good, that means the chance of you getting into bar fights is minimal."

"Never doubt me, Al. Never, ever doubt me"

Moody stared at him.

"I have a feeling you are going to die and slow and painful death"

"If you have anything to do with it, right, Al?"

"Damn straight."

They walked into the town. Nobody gave them a second glance – they were used to visitors.

"Right, we'll spend the night here. Then get moving again tomorrow." Moody declared after a moments thought.

"Sounds like a plan" Boewyn announced.

"Maybe because it is."

"Sarcasm isn't your strong point, Al." Boewyn noted as they made their way slowly to the pub, which was called the Heckling Hyena.

Just before they entered the pub Boewyn raised his eyes to the horizon on the edge of a hill he saw what looked to be a run down old ruin, at least, from this distance. He made a thoughtful noise, then followed Moody in.

Moody went to the business of ordering rooms etcetera, etcetera, blah, blah, Boewyn didn't really care what else, while the hunter went a took a seat at a rugged table. He idly traced patterns in the grain with a finger while he thought about the journey so far. It hadn't been bad, considering the company. Every thing a heroic adventure should have had, a thrilling hunt, several fights for survival, beautiful women, gypsies, monsters of varying descriptions and a fair amount of alcohol. He grinned cheerfully.

"Why do I get a sense of cold dread when you grin like that?" Moody asked dryly as he came over and sat down opposite Boewyn.

"Because it's me, enough said." Boewyn replied, giving Moody his best innocent look. Something he had perfected for the sole purpose of keeping his mother happy.

"Oh dear." Moody muttered.

Boewyn ordered himself a drink and went back to thinking, plastering a stupid, distant look on his face so Moody wouldn't get suspicious that thinking was just what he was doing. Moody tended to get nervous when he knew Boewyn was thinking, so he kept it to himself.

"Did you see the ruin?" he asked the Auror suddenly.

"What ruin?" Moody asked shortly.

"Obviously not then." Boewyn took a slow drink. Moody twitched.

"What ruin?" Moody repeated tersely.

"Oh, right, yes sorry, my bad" Boewyn said cheerfully.

"The one on the top of the hill over yonder." He continued, waving his hand idly in the vague direction he had seen it.

"what about this, ruin?" Moody asked quizzically.

"Seems like the kind of place where an evil dark lord would hide if you ask me." Boewyn claimed nonchalantly. Moody flicked his wand under the table casting a silencing spell.

"That's not like the guy, as far as we can tell. He likes to rub something in your face, not do the obvious."

"which is the exact reason he'd be there. He'd pick somewhere where you wouldn't expect him to be, while laughing because you've waved it of because that's the kind of place where you would expect him to be yet wouldn't be because it's the kind of place you'd suspect and you know that he knows that so he'd go there because you know he won't be there, even though he is."

Moody stared

"It's blatantly obvious"

"I'm not going to say anything until I have actually worked out what the hell you just said, then I'm going to have to work out what it means."

Moody paused for a moment.

"And then I am going to have get the strongest drink this place sells, because I'll realise that you're probably right about what ever it was that you just said and that I'll be wrong again."

"You could save yourself the brain cells and go get that drink now" Boewyn suggested

"I think I will." Moody muttered to himself as he cancelled the silence spell and got to his feet, making his way slowly over to the bar. Boewyn looked down at his drink and then looked up at Moody, then back at his drink, then back up.

"Get me one whilst you're up there, Al!" Boewyn called after him, then looked back down and downed what was left of the drink he had.

"All this thinking's making me feel sober." He complained disgustedly to himself.

**Authors Note: **I am REALLY sorry this chapter has taken me ages to get out. I had it half written and then I got really busy with finishing all my school work before the end of our official final week so I wouldn't have to go back for any reason.

YAY! NO MORE SCHOOL FOR ME

_Dance _

Now I just have a supervised assessment to go back for and I am done with school.

(Until TAFE next year anyways. _Sigh_)


	29. Almost

**Werewolf Hunting**

**Disclaimer: **You people have got to see at least one of these on every chapter in every story on this website and no doubt countless others... and unless authors scan the internet for those who forget them just so they can sue them... something tells me you all have got the basic idea of what it's about...

**I was asked for more Remus. So more Remus there shall be. I also wish to say: The end is nigh! (Unless I can't write this the way I want to) there should only be a few more chapters until the end! YAY! For the end of the story and BOOHOO! For the end of the story... but I suppose you readers would like me to get on with the story instead of crapping on like I'm doing now, hey?**

**Thanks to my reviewers! You're all wonderful and the reason I continue to write!**

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Almost**

Boewyn and Moody made their way slowly and carefully up the hill sticking close to the trees which were scattered along the distance. After asking around they had learned that the house was in fact intact despite Boewyn's claims it was a ruin. The various people they asked told them that the house had been there for decades, this was all the information they had gotten until they had finally retreated to the pub for some lunch and an old man overheard them talking about him. He had informed them that about a century or so ago the house had been owned by a lord of some kind and when he had died it had been left empty and untouched. Apparently the mansion was a piece of the town's heritage and as such was left alone as a sign of respect to the family who had once owned it.

"Creepy" Boewyn mused aloud

Moody was still fuming about the fact that somehow Boewyn had been no doubt right again with his stupid way of thinking. He had slept little that night and had come down to the main area of the pub that morning to find Boewyn with one of the barmaids halfway in his lap. It really did nothing for his blood pressure. They were practically in a life of death situation and that man only thought of booze or sex.

"What's creepy" the Auror finally asked.

"That maid's name was the same as an ex of mine." Boewyn was leering suggestively at the thought.

"You have a one track mind" Moody grumbled, "You're slow on the uptake for everything bar sex"

"Do not" Boewyn protested, "I have two tracks and two trains... just one of them is the express" Boewyn laughed lecherously, it was really no secret what was on his mind.

"You're a right sleaze"

"I've finally worked it out!"

"Worked what out?" Moody demanded

"You're being possessed by my mother aren't you? You say all the things she says, AND you keep trying to dispose of me..." Boewyn thought about this for a moment. "Either that or mum hired you to do me in. which is... probable..."

"Two things: One, I don't even know your mother and Two, how do you know a word like probable?"

"Movies"

Moody rolled his eyes.

They walked in silence, or more Moody walked whilst ignoring Boewyn and Boewyn walked while silently counted every tree they passed. Moody could hear him muttering numbers under his breath.

After a while Boewyn got bored with trees and began to dance as they walked. This resulted in Boewyn taking nearly twice the amount of time to get to the top of the hill as it took Moody to.

Moody would be glad for this to be over. Not only would he be happy to be out of Boewyn's company but he was sure he could get Boewyn arrested for something and then he wouldn't bother him AT ALL!

Moody grinned at the thought. That was something that would keep him entertained for a while.

Boewyn finally caught up with Moody and danced around him for while. Moody stared at the sky then reached out and grabbed Boewyn's shirt preventing him from moving around anymore. Then dragged the man into the shelter of trees, hiding them from sight of the house.

There was a two minute silence and then...

"Hey" Boewyn protested.

"Shut up" Moody hissed "and don't you dare say six!"

"Don't have to. You just did"

"Just stop, ok? If you're right and HE is here, the last thing we need is you giving us away by dancing around and making a hell of a lot of noise!"

"Ok, ok, I got it! Geez"

"We need a plan" Moody prompted

"I say we storm the gates"

"You would"

Moody dragged Boewyn further into the trees.

"We need to think about this, c'mon."

---

Remus was dragged through the halls and once more dumped at the feet of the Dark Lord. He could barely suppress a shudder. To him his imprisonment had felt like an eternity.

Voldemort looked down at Remus, a smug look upon his face. In a swift movement he had drawn his wand, and the pain began once more. Voldemort continued to put Remus under the curse, raising it occasionally before putting it back on him. Finally Voldemort nodded to his servants, who lifted a gasping, crying Remus and dragged him from the room, returning him to his prison.

"How much longer?" Voldemort barked at one of his servants.

"7 days, My lord" Came the reply.

"A week." Voldemort mused aloud.

"Yes, My Lord."

Voldemort bared his teeth in a vicious grin.

"It is almost time." He announced coldly. His servants nodded eagerly in response.

"Almost time for the old fool's... retirement." He gave a chilling, victorious laugh, one that was joined in by all the other occupants of the room. "Almost time indeed." He muttered vindictively to himself.

Almost

---

Boewyn and Moody spent the rest of that day scouting the area around the mansion on the hill. Taking in every detail possible, hiding places, entrances and surrounds. Finally as the sun was setting they made their way back down the hill keeping out of sight. They would return tomorrow, they were almost sure they had him.

Almost.

---

A sense of foreboding fell over the remaining Marauders as they sat in their dormitory that night. No matter what they said or did, each of them had a feeling that something was about to happen. And if they read the signs right. Dumbledore felt it too. They had once again gone to ask for news and the answer had been the same as always, and yet as they had left Dumbledore had said something else.

"Be prepared"

The three boys had frozen and then traded a worried glance. Something was definitely about to happen.

They just wished they knew what.

Something told Sirius that it was almost time for something to happen.

Almost.

---

**Another Chapter! YAY! I wasn't kidding when I said the end was nigh! Finally I am almost at the conclusion that I have had planned since the beginning.**

**Almost. **

**Mwahahahahahahahahaha!**


	30. This is it

**Werewolf Hunting **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own it.

**Chapter Thirty: This is it...**

Boewyn stretched out luxuriously on the bed. He opened his eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling. After their scout of the mansion on the hill they had a very good idea about the layout of the place and had spent an hour after they had returned planning what they were going to do, how they were going to get in, what they were going to do if they encountered trouble and just how they were planning on getting the kid out of there.

Boewyn sighed and reluctantly got out of bed, dressed himself and then sat down to check his gun. He heard a knock.

"Yo?" he called

Moody walked in a calculating expression on his face.

"You ready to go?" He questioned. His voice was slightly harsh.

Boewyn made a thoughtful noise. "I'm going to the secret lair of an evil dark overlord to kidnap BACK a werewolf kid, and then no doubt I am going to have to fight my way out of there kicking and screaming." Boewyn was silent for a moment then...

"Hell yeah, I'm ready!" he jumped to his feet. "Let's get this party started!" Boewyn bounded out the door and down the stairs. Moody rolled his good eye whilst following the hunter with his magical one.

"He's a fruitcake" he muttered before following him out.

They made their way much more carefully up the hill today, sticking deep within the shelter of the trees, eyes and ears alert for the sign of any other being around them. Both men were silent as they thought over their plan again and again in their heads. Finally they reached the top, and stopped, watching the mansion from the edge of the trees.

"This is it" Moody muttered softly, and quickly began to cast a few protection and concealment charms on them both.

Boewyn had surprisingly stayed silent and serious since they had left the village, just as alert as Moody was. There was a thoughtful look on his face as he stared at the mansion. The silence between them stretched as they mentally prepared themselves for what they had to do next.

It was finally Boewyn who broke the silence.

He began to hum to Jaws theme.

Moody froze, twitched and then smacked Boewyn upside the head.

"OW!" Boewyn shouted, Moody clamped a hand over Boewyn's mouth.

"Shut up!" he hissed

"Ow" Boewyn repeated softly. "What was that for anyway? I was just trying to lighten the mood. Geez, Al..."

"Just shut it alright." Moody ordered.

"Ok, I'm shutting it."

"Good" Moody hissed, "Now let's get moving. I want to get this over with."

They moved swiftly across the open ground to the edge of the building. Moody raised his wand to the lock, then hesitated. He glanced sideways at Boewyn,

"I hate to say this but, you do your unlock-y thing on this. If there's one thing HE expects it's someone to open a door with magic."

"Right you are, Sah!" Boewyn announced with a sharp salute and then pulled a few lengths of wire out of his pocket. It only took him a few moments to pick the lock on the door and slowly opened it, Moody pointing his wand into the open door, just in case.

"The door is unlock-y-ed, Sah!" Boewyn barked softly, throwing off another salute.

Moody rolled his eyes and cautiously made his way inside, Boewyn, gun at the ready, just behind him.

Boewyn frowned slightly as he listened carefully.

"Very quiet lot aren't they" he muttered thoughtfully.

Moody walked forwards some more, making his way down a long hall until he reached a door which he opened with his left hand.

It was a large room of sorts, with a single throne like chair at the far wall.

It was empty.

Moody walked into the centre of the room and spun, Boewyn could see his magical eye whirling all around the room. A deep frown creased Moody's face, and then Boewyn found himself being the recipient of a vicious glare.

"There's no one here" Boewyn stated flatly, it should been a question, but it wasn't.

"No." Suddenly Moody grinned, "HA!"

"Quiet you." Boewyn replied shortly.

_This isn't right... He should be..._

"HA HA HA!" Moody continued, after waving his wand a few times, to make sure there were no other life forms in the building.

"HA!"

Boewyn pouted, he had been so close...

Boewyn looked down at the floor, then walked out the door, searching the place himself. He came back to see Moody sitting in the chair and smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Al. Just cause there's no one here now, doesn't mean there hasn't been someone here recently."

The smirk slid from Moody's face to jump onto Boewyn's.

"What do you mean?"

Boewyn walked over to the Auror and held out his hand.

"That's not my blood" He said matter-of-factly.

"Where'd you find it?" Moody questioned.

"Basement of sorts. There's another room on this floor with the looks like someone's been kept in there – and not willingly, same as the basement."

"They've been here"

"I'd say they'd only been gone an hour or so."

"Portkey?"

"Probably"

"Damn" Moody barked, getting to his feet angrily and pacing.

"Cursing them for leaving, or me for being right?" Boewyn questioned cheerfully.

"Both!" Snapped Moody.

"Well, here's something else. They didn't leave in a hurry I'd say."

"Why not?"

"They must have had something to actually live here. There's some rooms filled with dust, but others are fairly clean, or at least... lived in clean. Someone's been here for a while..."

"How long?"

"A few weeks, at least" Boewyn replied.

Moody cursed and swore violently.

"My point exactly, but I'm decent enough not vocalise it, at least like that."

"Shove it, Boewyn" There was a long silence

"Now what?"

"I'm thinking" Moody snapped.

"Oh, ok" there was another silence after that, then...

"You wanna know what I think."

"Not really" Moody muttered

"I think we should search this place before we do anything else. There might be a hint as to where they've gone."

"Damn"

"I'm right again!!" Boewyn cheered.

They spent the day searching the old mansion from top to bottom, finding more traces of people being in there, but no trace of where they had gone.

Moody sighed as he checked the readings he had taken from the building.

"There was a magical build-up in this very room, barely a trace left though. It was definitely a portkey, which does us no good because you can't track them like you can an apparition trace." Moody announced bitterly.

"So... we're back at square one then?" Boewyn asked.

"Yes" Moody muttered and sat down hard on the chair, burying his head in his hands. After a moment Boewyn came and patted him on the shoulder.

"they could be anywhere damnit!" Moody growled

Boewyn looked out one of the room's dirty windows.

"It's after sunset" He noted "Let's head back to the pub and get some sleep. We can think about this some more in the morning"

"How can you be so calm?" Moody demanded. "we almost had them! And now they're gone again! They could be anywhere!"

"But we know the kid's alive" Boewyn pointed out.

"A little bit of blood proves nothing. It could be anyone's blood!" Moody snapped.

"Werewolf blood's a little thicker than normal human blood, Al." Boewyn had wiped the blood from his hands earlier that day.

"Come with me" Boewyn ordered and Moody reluctantly followed him into a basement.

Boewyn pointed to some blood on the floor.

It's dry now, but if you look carefully, it's not the reddish brown of human blood. More black. Full moon's soon, Werewolf blood gets a little thicker and darker the closer it gets to full moon. They bleed sluggishly. It's the reason they can survive being harshly cut and shot. They don't bleed to death because it bleeds slowly, more oozes. By the time a wound has clogged and stopped bleeding they've only lost about half the amount of blood or less a human would if it had the same wound. It starts getting thicker about a week before full moon then goes back to normal within two days or so after. This blood's only just beginning to thicken, he's got a week or so before full moon." Boewyn looked into Moody's eyes.

"This kid's alive, Al, and something tells me this Dark Lord doesn't want him for something... he want's the werewolf. What for I have no idea though..."

Moody stared at Boewyn.

"What do we do?" Moody found himself asking. He was out of ideas and for some reason found himself willing putting himself under Boewyn's command now. He had a feeling he would never live it down.

"As I said before, let's head back into town. It's getting late and I'm starved. We should have something to drink, and eat and get some sleep. We'll concentrate on what to do next tomorrow."

Moody nodded dumbly.

Boewyn grinned.

"I'm not a total nutter, Al. and I don't give in easily, not during a hunt."

Moody stared at Boewyn who had a fire burning deep in his eyes.

"This hunt is coming to an end, Al. It may look like we've gotten nowhere, but it's something like this that means we're getting everywhere." Boewyn's grin was predatory.

"I'm going to finish this I swear it." Moody found himself glad he was on Boewyn's side. Something about that smile was making him very uneasy.

They made their way back to the town, locking the door of the old mansion after them.

**Author's Note: **Bet you thought this was going to be the last chapter, hey?

HA, HA FOOLED YOU! _Points and laughs_

What do you think? When this is all over should Boewyn be made an honorary Auror for his investigating skills and his knowledge of that sort of thing? Or should he just go back to boozing his brains out in the Underground with a Vampire and playing weekly games of strip poker with that same vampire, a she-werewolf, a banshee, a half-satyr and me?

Oh! And should Boewyn make a guest appearance in my next story I am planning 'The World's Gone Mad!'? This story is going to be about Remus, Sirius and Harry on the run from the law and semi-set after Goblet of Fire. (Planning on uploading the first chapter/epilogue soon). So let me know if you want a special guest appearance by our favourite boozer.

**Boewyn: **Boozer? Now that's an idea!

**X'andirth: **_Sigh_I never should have opened my mouth...


	31. Mind Setting

**Werewolf Hunting**

**Disclaimer: **Still not owning, except for Boewyn.

**Chapter Thirty One: Mind Setting**

Moody paced the room thoughtfully. Boewyn had been right again, a drink, some food and a good night's sleep had gone a long way. Now he could think clearly again. His magical eye spun to take in Boewyn. The hunter had pinched Moody's wand earlier that morning and was now laying face-up on the bed throwing a newly transfigured ball at the ceiling. The ball rhythmically met the roof with a resounding thump each time.

And Boewyn was singing. You couldn't forget the damn singing.

"I gotta be cool..."

'THUMP'

"Relax"

'THUMP'

"Get hip!"

'THUMP'

"Get on my track's"

Boewyn stopped throwing and singing and settled for humming, Moody sighed, silently thanking whoever it was that gave Boewyn the impulse to stop.

'THUMP'

Moody winced

"Crazy little thing..."

'THUMP'

"Called love"

"Boewyn..." Moody started

"Stop or get eaten? Ok" Boewyn stopped, then rolled onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow and watching Moody pace with a bored expression on his face.

"Got anything yet?" he questioned.

"They left" Moody said slowly

"Right" Boewyn agreed

"But not in a hurry"

"It was planned" Boewyn rephrased it.

"Right, and! They took the kid with em"

"For a no doubt, good, yet evil, reason." Boewyn announced

"Yes, and they left by portkey"

"Stupid way to travel in my opinion." Boewyn declared.

"This means that they could be anywhere!"

"Well not anywhere... I mean they're not here! Which means that cuts it down to anywhere... but here." Boewyn added helpfully. Moody glared at him.

"Not helping, am I? Right, sorry, my bad! My bad!" Boewyn went silent after that.

Moody gave a frustrated growl and sat down in a chair.

"They could be anywhere!"

"But here" he only just heard Boewyn mutter.

"Where could they have gone?"

He heard Boewyn get off the bed, but didn't bother looking to see what he was doing. There was creak, a sound of cloth rubbing on cloth and then silence.

"Okay!" Boewyn announced suddenly.

Moody sighed and looked up, then snorted. Boewyn had taken a black sheet out of a linen closet in the room and wrapped it around himself in a cloak like fashion.

"You look like an idiot" Moody noted

"Quiet you. We're not thinking about this the right way" Boewyn announced cheerfully.

"Oh really, and how should we be thinking about this? Last I heard, thinking with your brain was the best way"

"We need to put ourselves in the mind-set of our quarry"

"Hence the sheet, right?" Moody retorted dully.

"It's a cloak, Al. Get it right!"

Moody sighed, "Ok it's a cloak, now what?"

"Ok, lets say I'm Captain flying-fish-of-death."

"It's flight of death and Lord Voldemort." Moody hissed

"M'eh, whatever" Boewyn waved it off then continued, "So. I have had wolfnapped, a young lad from Hogsmeade. Am I right?" Moody rolled his eyes.

"Am I right?" Boewyn questioned again

"Yes" Moody sighed

"Ok, I then have the lad dragged from here to there, no doubt in an attempt to confuse any who might dare follow the wolfnapper." Boewyn looked expectantly at Moody. "Right?" he prompted.

"Right" Moody agreed after a moment.

"I get him to a hiding place, and then suddenly out of the blue, portkey him, myself and my loyal ass-wipers... I mean followers... away."

"Yes"

"Now... If I was Lord Fish."

"Where the hell has the fish come from"

"Quiet! I'm Dark Lord mind-setting here and I can't do that while you're talking nonsense."

Moody smacked himself on the forehead with his hand.

"So... I'm a Dark Lord... what do I want more than anything else?" Boewyn questioned Moody

"Power" Moody replied.

"Exactly! I want power!" Boewyn did a little dance, tripping over his 'cloak' in the process." He looked up at the ceiling from the floor.

"Ok, So... I'm a Dark Lord who happens to like lying on the floor. What's stopping me from getting this power that I so dearly crave, like a pregnant woman craves rare and exotic and expensive fruits?"

Moody sighed, "Maybe it would help if you stood up, your lordship."

"AL!" Boewyn cried, affronted. "Let's be serious here!"

Moody looked at Boewyn, Boewyn was trying to look at the Auror, while still lying on the floor, wrapped in a black sheet.

"Serious?" He asked mildly.

"Yes!"

"Fine..."

"What. Stops. A. Dark. Lord. From. Getting. Power. At. This. Point. In. Time?" Boewyn said each word slowly and separately.

Moody sighed and gave in. He'd play along, but only so he could get on with the real thinking.

"What stops a dark lord from getting power." He said aloud, so Boewyn would know he was actually thinking.

"Maybe we should get the Old Man in on this. He's got a brain. Maybe he can work it out?"  
"Albus Dumbledore is not an old... man." Moody froze. "The only one he ever feared..." he whispered to himself. Suddenly Moody jumped to his feet, his eyes wide as his mind jumped to the answer.

"What's up?" Boewyn questioned from the floor.

"We have to get to Hogwarts!" Moody barked, "Take your cloak off and let's go!"

Boewyn stumbled to his feet, tripping over his 'cloak' twice more before getting his balance and pulling it off. Moody grabbed his own travelling cloak and tugged it on, he pulled open the door and ran out, startling a maid on the landing. Boewyn came out after him and passed his 'cloak' to the maid.

"Dry clean this, will you luv?" he inquired of the confused maid, before running after Moody.

Together the two men ran out the pub, after taking a second to pay for the rooms they had been staying in. They then ran through the small town and too the forest on the far side of a field. Once out of sight, they apparated, appearing at Hogsmeade apparition point and running for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

---

Remus shivered. A short time ago, Remus had no idea how much time had passed since. The Death Eaters had come down and dragged him upstairs to the room where the Dark Lord resided. The Dark Lord had then announced something... Remus wasn't sure what, he was having trouble concentrating. And then he had been dragged forwards and hoisted upright. Several wands had dug themselves into his back and side and neck and he had been ordered to grab a goblet or something like that. There was then a pulling sensation behind his naval and the world had spun.

Remus couldn't remember anything after that. He guessed he had passed out. But he had woken somewhere new. He was still trapped and still in the clutches or the Dark Lord, not an overall improvement in anyway.

Remus wrapped his arms tighter around himself. Deep inside he could feel the dull ache that preceded his transformation. The full moon was getting close, he knew that. He shuddered as he almost heard a deep growl inside himself. The werewolf knew the full moon was soon, and it wanted revenge for the way it had been treated. Anger that was not his own, flooded Remus' veins, this full moon was going to be hard, harder even without his friends to help him. Fear mixed with his anger as a feeling of dread rose inside him. Both Remus and the werewolf could sense the same thing.

Something terrible was about to happen.

And it involved him.

**Authors Note: **And so we are nearing the end... Makes me sad... but still, I am getting ideas for my other story so hopefully I shan't be sad for long. I shall make a guest appearance of Boewyn in my next story too. He's going to be his usual unhelpful, ever cheery self. And because it's set in the nineties there shall be more new and exciting songs to be sung! (Songs I might know a bit better and don't have to check the year it was sung so's it doesn't look too out of place.)

**Boewyn: **Alright!

Enjoy! .

I haven't been doing this much recently but the song Boewyn sings in this chapter is 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love' by Queen.

Next chapter: It's all coming together.


	32. Return to Hogwarts

**Werewolf Hunting**

**Disclaimer: **Still not owning

**I love my reviewers...**

**Chapter Thirty Two: Return at Hogwarts**

Boewyn and Moody charged up to the castle and across the grounds. They finally reached the large double door entrance and stopped. Well Moody stopped and then grabbed Boewyn before he ran head first into the doors without thinking.

"Thank you" Boewyn said once he had caught his breath back from choking on the collar of his shirt.

"Don't mention it" Moody replied and then entered the castle, more calm and collected then he had been a minute ago, although he was gasping for breath.

After walking through endless corridors which Boewyn swore had changed from the last time he had been there (which, Boewyn realised as an afterthought, they probably had) they reached the stone gargoyle.

"I hope he hasn't changed the password" Moody muttered, more to himself than to his companion.

"Black Jelly Beans" He ordered.

The gargoyle jumped aside and the two men mounted the staircase and rode it upwards.

"Wheee!" Boewyn cried cheerfully, to which Moody rolled his eyes again. When they reached the top Boewyn looked back down the staircase.

"I wanna do that again"

"Oh no you don't!" Moody barked. He grabbed Boewyn by the back of the shirt and knocked on the door.

"Enter" called a voice and Moody walking in, dragging Boewyn behind him.

"Alastor!" Dumbledore looked only slightly surprised.

"We've got news Albus" Moody sighed. Dumbledore gestured to two chairs which had suddenly appeared before his desk. Moody moved over and sat down with a sigh. He noticed a luck of person in the seat next to him and focused on Boewyn who was looking at the array of instruments on the shelves in the room.

"Ooh, shiny" Boewyn muttered. Moody groaned.

"Maybe I should have let you play on the stairs..." he sighed.

"Hey!" Boewyn glared at Moody, "I resent that! Stair riding isn't a game!" Beowyn drew himself up. "It's an art-form" Boewyn then turned to Dumbledore.

"Old Man" he greeted him, causing Moody to choke several time.

"Boewyn" Dumbledore acknowledged, his eyes twinkling. "Now, Alastor, you said you have news."  
"We know Voldemort has Lupin" Moody started.

"I had assumed as much" Dumbledore sighed. "What else?"

"We traced them to a mansion a fair distance from here, however when we raided the place we found them gone."

Dumbledore sighed and opened his mouth to say something, but was suddenly interrupted.  
"For a moment there, I thought we had the wrong address." Boewyn announced cheerfully. "Either that, or it was a surprise party." Boewyn suddenly looked thoughtful. "I'd hate to see Lord Creepo's idea of a surprise though..." He brightned. "But I guess there nothing more surprising then suddenly being dead. I know _I'd_ be surprised, if I suddenly died."

"Better be prepared to be surprised then." Moody muttered darkly.

Dumbledore chuckled. Boewyn grinned blankly.

"What other news?" Dumbledore prompted softly, being serious once again.

"We..." he was interrupted by Boewyn coming to the realisation that Moody had just once again threatened him.

"Hey... that wasn't nice..."

Moody glared at him, "we searched the mansion to find that there had been in fact people there and they had left by portkey." He tried to ignore Boewyn who was glaring at him.

"Headmaster, make Al stop picking on me!" Boewyn demanded bitterly, he was ignored.

"I see" Dumbledore sighed. "So you have no idea where they went"

"No. But we do know that Lupin was still alive when they moved him, we found traces of fresh werewolf blood in a basement."

"We? Hello! Me!" Boewyn pointed out.

"I'm not going to argue with you."

"Like you don't want to argue with me"

"Stop being a child."

"It's the school, it's bringing out my inner child." Boewyn tried to defend himself.

"You're inner child, if your outer self." Moody retorted.

"Enough" Dumbledore ordered. To Moody's surprise Boewyn shut up without argument or question.

"So we are back where we started then" Dumbledore sighed soberly.

"Not quite"

Dumbledore looked at Moody.

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah" Boewyn agreed. He leaned towards Dumbledore and said in a loud, harsh whisper. "He hasn't told me this part yet."

"I'll admit it, Boewyn actually came up with this" Moody admitted grudgingly.

Boewyn looked surprised.

"I did?"

"Yes"

"Cool" Boewyn grinned distantly.

"How many until full moon, Albus?" Moody asked

Dumbledore checked his watch, "Four and a half days or so"

"Right." Moody took a breath, "I think that Voldemort may want to use Lupin to try to injure and/or kill you"

Dumbledore focused on Moody, looking thoughtful

"It seems to fit that way at least" Moody continued, "Boewyn made me realise the fact that Voldemort wants power, and that YOU are stopping him from getting that power."

"I see" Dumbledore replied, still looking thoughtful.

"Told you the mind-setting was the right way to think" Boewyn said smugly.

"Anything else?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing, we have no idea where they went or even if that is what Voldemort is planning, it just fits."

Dumbledore put his elbows on his desk and then folded together his long fingers, resting his chin on the backs of them. He stared into the distance for some time, obviously thinking.

"I feel that you may be right, Alastor." Dumbledore finally spoke after several minutes of silence.

"I knew you were gonna say that." Moody grumbled, "I wish for once I was wrong"

"You've been wrong a lot on this journey, Al. So don't feel bad" Boewyn said sympathetically, patting Moody on the shoulder. Moody glared venomously at him. Boewyn grinned.

"It seems there is nothing we can do but wait and see if your assumption is correct. We know too little to do anything more." Dumbledore sighed. "I only wish it had not come to this."

"Don't we all" Moody sighed. Boewyn wriggled slightly in his chair, keeping his mouth shut; although it was obvious he wanted something.

"What do you want?"

"If you're gonna wait for the kid to show up, that means you don't need me anymore right? So... As much as I hate to interrupt this sad, melancholy thing you two have going on, I'll ask for my pay and leave." Boewyn replied flatly.

"Our deal was I would pay you only after we found him, since we haven't found him, you're gonna stick around until we do" Moody said bluntly.

"But..."

"We might still need you, Boewyn" Dumbledore added softly.

"But..."

"No buts"

Boewyn folded his arms across his chest and muttered darkly under his breath, cursing violently.

"Bitch all you want, you're not getting paid until this is over" Moody informed him.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Dumbledore called, and Moody and the headmaster watched as James, Sirius and Peter entered, looking at Moody and Boewyn.

"I'm sorry, Sir." James muttered, "We can come back later"

"No boys, stay." Dumbledore said kindly, "we have news"

The three boys heads snapped up, hope etched in their faces.

"News, Sir?" Sirius asked.

"As far as we can tell Mister Lupin is alive." Dumbledore informed them softly. To which the three boys each replied with soft 'yes!'

"However the state he is in we know not, nor where he is"

"But he's alive."

"He seemed to be yesterday"

"You saw him?" Peter asked excitedly

"Not really, more we saw... well..." Moody really didn't want to say 'his blood'

"We saw traces of him" Boewyn interjected.

"So he's ok?" Peter prompted

"I wouldn't go as far as to say 'OK' but he's not dead. So... yeah... not-dead is a lot better than is-dead"

"That's enough, Boewyn" Moody growled

"I'm being honest here! Give me some leeway!" Boewyn protested.

"It's ok, Sir. We're happy knowing he's alive" James said.

"I'm sure you boys need to get down to dinner" Dumbledore suggested lightly, the three knew a dismissal when they heard it and left. After a moment Sirius poked his head around the door.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it, kiddo" Boewyn said, with a slight salute.

Sirius grinned and saluted back.

"So..." Boewyn was back to his cheerful self again. "What do we do now?"

"Now we wait" Came the reply from Dumbledore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boewyn and Moody had been staying in The Three Broomsticks for the days coming up to the full moon at Dumbledore's request. As such it was nice to finally get some rest and not have to worry about gallivanting around the countryside. Still they weren't totally at ease. Moody found himself desperately hoping that he was wrong about Voldemort using Lupin to get Dumbledore and yet at the same time, he hoped he was right. If he wasn't right, who knew what the Dark Lord wanted the young werewolf for?

An hour before sunset the Auror and the Hunter made their way up to the castle, preparing themselves for the worst. They met Dumbledore in his office, under the pretence of meeting for dinner, all three of them on the alert.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus shivered, he could feel the moon's pull on his already, though it wasn't yet dark. The Death Eaters had grabbed him not long ago and then portkeyed him into the middle of a clearing surrounded by dark trees. His senses, heightened by the closeness of the moon, drew in a scent familiar to the wolf not so deep inside Remus.

The Forbidden Forest.

Which meant that he was close to the school.

Remus shuddered fear taking over his body, making the wolf angry. The Death Eaters moved forwards, grinning widely. There were three of them each of them robed and masked as always. They each waved their wands, saying an unknown incantation and Remus suddenly found heavy, thick chains around his chest and neck.

He gasped as the cold metal contrasted with his bare skin. They had stripped what remained of his clothes when they had appeared in the clearing. The weight off the chains dragged Remus to the ground where he lay gasping.

"Are you sure these'll hold him?" One of the Death Eaters questioned nervously. The werewolf could smell his fear, his scent thick with it.

"The Dark Lord said they'll hold him, so they'll hold him" Snapped one of the remaining two. Despite his irritated tone, there werewolf could smell that he was afraid too. All three of them reeked with it, filling the air with the stench.

"Right" the first muttered, and they went silent.

Remus closed his eyes, it wouldn't be long now before his curse took hold once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James, Sirius and Peter looked mournfully out the window. The moon was just beginning to rise, casting an eerie light over the school grounds.

James sighed and looked down at the Marauders Map. Most of the students he could see were in their house common rooms or dormitories, some were in detentions and others were... well... doing something they should be... The teachers were either in their offices or patrolling the corridors. James' eyes flickered over to a dot labelled 'Albus Dumbledore' walking along one corridor near the entrance hall accompanied by 'Alastor Moody' and 'Boewyn Bennet'. That was odd, what were they doing here...

He pushed it from his mind it was really none of his business, or was it?

"Hey guys?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" Sirius and Peter both replied.

"Come check this out" Both Peter and Sirius bent over the map.

"I thought they were supposed to be looking for Remus?" Peter questioned.

"Want to go see what we can find out?" James whispered mischievously.

"Hell yeah" Sirius whispered back. Maybe they could find out more about Remus.

The three huddled under James' invisibility cloak and slowly carefully made their downstairs, out the common room (thanks to the help of an unsuspecting fourth year) and down to the entrance hall where Dumbledore, Moody and Boewyn had ended up by the time the three boys had caught up. It was here they had stopped. The three boys huddled behind a statue of a bear, peering between it's legs to watch the three men.

"Think we might be wrong?" Moody asked Dumbledore gruffly.

Dumbledore sighed, "It is still early, Alastor"

Moody sighed and nodded, both him and Dumbledore watching the main doors closely. They could see Moody had his wand held tightly in his wand. Boewyn on the other hand appeared to be dancing on the spot, while singing softly to himself.

"Boewyn if you do not stop, I shall chain you up outside and leave you there." Moody threatened.

Boewyn gave a deep sigh.

"I'm bored"

"I don't care"

"Fine" Boewyn reluctantly grumbled and focused on the doors as well.

Peter suddenly nudged James with a frightened squeak.

"What?" He hissed.

Peter wordlessly pointed at the map. Both James and Sirius looked, and froze, suddenly terrified.

Four dots were making their way slowly across the grounds , heading towards the main doors. Three of them the boys didn't recongnise, but one they certainly did.

Remus Lupin.

The dot labelled Remus was moving erratically, as though he was struggling or fighting against something. The four were getting closer and closer to the doors.

The three boys looked up at the three men in the hall. They had obviously been discussing something and had come to a decision. They were now making their way towards the main steps opposite the doors.

"We have to do something!" Peter whispered desperately, his voice a higher pitch than usual in fear.

James nodded in agreement, but as he struggled to come up with a plan, he realsised he couldn't think properly. He found himself looking to Sirius who looked just as dumbstruck as James was.

Peter gave another squeak, they looked down at the map again. The three dots and Remus had reached the doors. Their eyes snapped up to the men, who were halfway up the stairs. They watched Boewyn stop and turn around, looking around the entrance hall.

"I think..." he started, causing Moody and Dumbledore to turn to face him. Moody looking exasperated.

The door opened with a bang, and a chained werewolf reared, howling and foaming at the mouth. The three men holding him were not to be seen, but the chains that held the wolf were reaching out and seemingly floating taunt in mid air.

The werewolf focussed on the men on the stairs and charged forwards, the chains snapping free of what held them. Moody and Dumbledore raised their wands, spells flying towards the galloping beast to no avail. The three men suddenly appeared in sight. Their laughter ringing in the boys' ears. They watched there werewolf head towards their headmaster and his companions, the great beast wasn't moving as fast as it could, it appeared to be weak and limping slightly, that however didn't stop it. More spells were shot at Remus as he charged, hunger deep in his golden eyes.

"A present form the Dark Lord, Dumbledore!" One of the cloaked figures called.

The werewolf was only meters away from the men, only two of whom were fighting. Boewyn had taken several steps back so he was behind Dumbeldore and Moody, but as the boys watched, Boewyn began to move, he reached a hand into the cloak he was wearing and drew a gun from inside. He slipped something small and silver which caught the light in an ugly way inside and raised it.

"He's gonna kill him!" Peter squeaked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boewyn had watched Dumbledore and Moody fire spells at the werewolf and knew that it would do nothing. Werewolves were highly spell immune, and this one was on the verge of rabid, which meant spells would do even less. Just piss it off even more.

Boewyn drew his gun and loaded it with a silver bullet, his mind working on auto pilot. He raised the weapon and took aim, his finger wrapping around the trigger.

Boewyn fired.

**Authors Note: **And now you all hate me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

One more to go chapter I think...

_smirk_


	33. The Climax and Conclusion

**Werewolf Hunting**

**Disclaimer: **I am not JK therefore I own nothing she does...

**Authors Note: **Ooooh! Isn't this exciting? Considering the amount of death threats I have gotten to finish this I decided I should get on with it, so here we go!

**Chapter Thirty Three: The Climax and the Conclusion**

_Boewyn had watched Dumbledore and Moody fire spells at the werewolf and knew that it would do nothing. Werewolves were highly spell immune, and this one was on the verge of rabid, which meant spells would do even less. Just piss it off even more._

_Boewyn drew his gun and loaded it with a silver bullet, his mind working on auto pilot. He raised the weapon and took aim, his finger wrapping around the trigger._

_Boewyn fired._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

From the moment Peter had shouted out, James and Sirius had begun to move. James had run for Boewyn, he had to stop him, he couldn't let Boewyn kill Remus! Sirius had run the other way, Peter stayed behind the bear, too terrified to move, in afterthought James couldn't blame him.

Boewyn pulled the trigger just as James reached him. James barrelled into Boewyn's side, knocking the man down. The echoing bang of the gun rang in James ears as it went off so close to him. They hit the ground with a painful thud, James rolling some way down the stairs. There was ringing sound and James looked up, the bullet had missed Remus and instead hit a hook which held the chain of a chandelier. The hook broke and a tonne of chandelier dropped from the roof and landed directly on the Death Eaters with a sickening crunch.

James grinned madly. It had worked!

But there was still one more problem.

Remus.

The werewolf had stopped it's charge when it heard the gunshot and then jumped as the chandelier had hit the ground. It's large nostrils flared, breathing in the scent of the blood spilt from the Death Eaters, throwing back it's massive head. It howled, a long, hungry and endless cry.

"Oh crap" Boewyn whimpered behind James.

James didn't take his eyes from Remus as he asked a question he didn't think he wanted to know the answer too.

"What?"

"That is not a good thing" Boewyn moved to his feet, "A very bad thing in fact"  
The werewolf's howl finally stopped, yet the sound continued to reverberate around the entrance hall. The overlarge wolf lowered it's head, it's eyes large and slightly unfocused as the lust for blood took over it's mind completely. Long tendrils of drool, dripped from it's muzzle as it took in each of the four humans frozen in place on the staircase. It's nostrils flared once more as it breathed deep the human scent, struggling with it's current predicament of which one to kill first.

Dumbledore, Moody, Boewyn and James couldn't move, they could barely breathe. Most of them had faced things some people could never manage to imagine, yet this was the kind of thing that lurked in nightmares. This was the inconceivable, being faced with a blood thirsty and abused werewolf, one that sought revenge.

Slowly the great beast dropped, it's belly scraping the ground as it began to stalk it's prey. It's eyes were intent and focussed as it began to close the distance between the terrified humans and itself.

The werewolf was only feet from them, muscles began to bunch and stretch as it prepared to leap.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius had moved as close to the entrance doors as he possible could without being seen. Once there he had watched as James had tackled Boewyn, knocking his to the ground, the bullet missing Remus and knocking loose the chandelier. He had to snigger as it landed on the three very surprised Death Eaters, they deserved it.

However when Remus had thrown back his head and howled, his entire body had frozen up. The sounds had cut deep into him, chilling his blood and numbing his brain, he could only watch at Boewyn and James stumbled to their feet and froze along with Moody and Dumbledore. He had watched, unable to do anything as the werewolf had begun to stalk the four of them, getting closer and closer. His mind was screaming at his to do something anything, but getting no response. Finally the werewolf was right before it's victims and began to crouch even lower, preparing to leap upon it's prey.

Something deep inside Sirius brain suddenly clicked.

Sirius moved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A deep guttural growl tore up through the werewolf's throat, a sound meant to incapacitate it's prey even further.

The muscles under the fur seemed to swell before...

A bark rang throughout the hall. The wolf ignored it, but it came again and again, followed by a howl. The werewolf hesitated, then swung it's head around to see what was making the noise. James crossed his fingers.

The werewolf focused on a large black dog which stood in the open doorway. The dog wagged it's tail, upon seeing the werewolf's attention on him and barked again. Bounding forwards a short way the dog dropped and barked several times in a demanding way. The dog then howled and ran back towards the door, still barking. The werewolf snarled viciously and turned back to it's prey, muscles bunching once more.

The dog ran up behind the werewolf and head butted it, barking more firmly. The werewolf snarled and snapped at the dog. A massive paw snapped out and knocked the dog down, causing the smaller animal to yelp. The werewolf once more turned back to the humans, who were still frozen. The dog jumped up and pounced at the wolf. The werewolf snarled again as the dog head butted it on the side of the face. The werewolf breathed in the dogs scent. Which continued it's almost playful assault of the beast. The wolf visibly hesitated again. There was something familiar about the dog, something which cut through it's blood lust and pain.

_Pack Mate. _

The werewolf's eyes seemed to come back into focus, as it sniffed the dog lightly. There was a moment when it looked back at the humans and snarled, but the dog grabbed the wolf's ear in it's teeth and tugged on it. The werewolf made a decision. Humans could be dangerous, why risk it.

The dog led the werewolf out of the hall and onto the ground, head butting and nipping at the beast whenever it looked like it was changing it's mind about leaving behind it's prey.

The moment the wolf and dog were out of the hall, Dumbledore flicked his wand and the massive doors shut with a bang.

There was a collective sigh of relief breathed into the silence.

"Well that was close" Boewyn stated cheerfully. "An excellent reason to move to Bermuda and breed rabbits I'd say."

"Why rabbits?" James couldn't help himself from asking even though Moody was making 'No. Don't go there' hand signals behind Boewyn's back.

"Well... mostly because rabbits don't go for the jugular when you piss one off."

"Oh." James considered this for a second, "And why Bermuda?"

"Are you kidding? BERMUDA! Who doesn't want to go the Bermuda?"

"I thought you wanted to go to Paris." Moody said mockingly

"I am so over Paris right now." Boewyn announced.

Moody rolled his eyes, and James sniggered. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"May I ask what you were doing out of your common room after curfew, Mr Potter?"

James shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Well, Sir, I... I was missing Remus, Sir, so I thought I would go for a walk and clear my head." James tried to finish on a confident note, "err... Sorry?"

"I shall let it pass this once." Dumbledore said, twinkling brightly, a knowing look in his eyes. James smiled nervously.

"It is probably lucky you were here, I will not pretend that you don't know that was Remus." As he said this, he gave a pointed look at Boewyn, who balked.

"Don't look at me like that, Old Man. I feel bad enough about that as it is without the twinkle of disappointment from you." Boewyn whined.

Moody moved over to the chandelier and looked at the crushed Death Eaters.

"I'll contact the ministry and get an Auror team here" he said to Dumbledore.

"Very well. Perhaps we should go to my office?" Dumbledore waved his wand and shimmering walls of light appeared in all the entrances to the hall.  
"We do not want any students, 'out for a walk', to come across this I think" he smiled then turned and began to head towards his office.

"Umm, Professor? What about Remus?" James asked nervously.

"I shall send out a search party of teachers at moon-set to find him, fear not, Mr Potter."

James nodded relived. Moody moved to walk next to Dumbledore. Boewyn however waited for James.

"Thanks kid, stopped me from doing something I'd no doubt later regret."

James didn't know what to say to that, so he just nodded.

"How old are you?" Boewyn asked.

"Sixteen" James replied, surprised.

"Okay, I won't invite you to have a drink with me then." Boewyn stated cheerfully. They then followed Moody and Dumbledore to the headmaster's office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter waited for the three men and James to get a few corridors away before making sure he was covered completely with the invisibility cloak and running across the hall, skirting around the chandelier and slipping out the door. He ran across the ground until he reached the Whomping Willow. Not far from it was a small wall made of stones. Peter moved towards it and after checking the map for anyone else, he took off the cloak and carefully folded it, he removed one of the stones revealing a hole inside the wall. He put the cloak inside an dchecked the map, Sirius was leading Remus this way. He slipped the map in and covered it again. He then transformed and ran over to the base of the Whomping Willow waiting for Sirius and Remus to bound into view, he pressed the knot in the trunk and watched as Sirius looked over and led Remus over. Sirius coaxed Remus into the tunnel, Peter scampering in after them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teachers found Remus inside the shrieking shack the next morning, much to their surprise, though they said nothing about it. They carefully took Remus to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey checked him over. James, Sirius and Peter visited him as soon as they could to be told that, with time, Remus would recover fully, much to their relief.

In hushed voices the three told Remus about the night before and what had happened, especially the chandelier being dropped on Remus captives, to which Remus sniggered. As much as he didn't like wishing harm on others, he wasn't feeling the most sociable to Dark Wizards at that time. Dumbledore ducked in accompanied by Moody and Boewyn, to see how Remus was doing, and to let Remus thank Moody and Boewyn for doing the best they could to find him. Boewyn had mockingly pompously replied to that with; 'all in a days work for a hero' which resulted in Moody stepping on his foot in disgust. The three men had then left, Boewyn announcing that he 'loved happy hour... endings! Not hour endings. Love happy endings.' This left James, Sirius and Peter to tell Remus about everything which had happened in his absence, particularly their prank against Severus.

They then began to plan their next lot of pranks, beirfly stopping while Lily ducked in to welcome Remus back and to wish him well.

The four boys were glad that Remus was back safe and that things were finally going to return to normal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moody and Boewyn stood outside the gates of Hogwarts, the Aurors had come by late the night before and cleaned up the mess left by the chandelier. Moody had told them that the Death Eaters had tried to attack Dumbledore who Moody was visiting with his 'friend' Boewyn, a brief battle had taken place and a spell which missed it's target had knocked loose the chandelier. Dumbledore and Moody decided that this story was much better then the truth, mostly for Remus' safety.

"A job well done I'd say" Boewyn announced cheerfully as they walked towards Hogsmeade's apparition point.

"Here" Moody sighed, and handed over a bag that went 'clink' as Boewyn took it. "Seventy Galleons"

"Not that I'm complaining but, I thought you said fifty?" Boewyn questioned

"I guess you earned a bit more." Moody glared at Boewyn "Don't look into it" Boewyn examined the money closely.

"No don't think I will." He stated.

Moody pulled a smaller bag off his belt.

"This is for the Kobold's, since we never got their payment from the Death Eaters." He said blankly. "I'll leave it to you to get it to them, since you were the one who swore. Don't spend it on booze" He ordered.

"Got it. I don't wanna die by Kobold attack anyway."

They walked in silence for a short while before Moody decided he would try do some good by the hunter.

"You know, with that money you could get yourself a new wand."

"Or I could buy booze!" Boewyn looked delighted at the prospect.

"Or... you could buy yourself a new wand" Moody prompted.

"Or I could buy booze!"

Moody gave in.

"Or you could buy booze" he sighed.

"I like the way your mind works, Al"

Moody shook his head is disgust.

They finally reached the apparition point.

"Do me a favour, Boewyn" Moody stared.

"Hmm?"

"I want nothing more to do with you unless I have no choice." He stated flatly.

"I'll stay clear away from you and anyone else for that matter." Boewyn grinned maniacally.

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it"

Moody apparated away, but just before he did he heard Boewyn cry out,

"See you around, Al!"

Moody groaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boewyn stepped out of the Kobold's Cavern after giving them their payment. He sighed and prepared to apparate, planning on returning to the Underground.

He hesitated and looked up at the sky, it had been quite a long time since he had seen it. No counting this last month.

He sighed, and thought for a while, his mind drifting to the seventy galleons Moody had given him as pay.

_Maybe..._

He wondered how his sister was doing, she had moved to Australia quite a few years ago. She heard they had a much more open-minded attitude towards werewolves and the like and had decided that maybe she would check it out. Last Boewyn had heard, she had been enjoying herself immensely and was continuously nagging to come and see her.

Boewyn was pretty sure that the Goblins could exchange galleons to muggle money. He could then catch a plane to Australia and see how Kara was doing. He had a feeling that spending some time above the surface would be good for him. He chuckled to himself as he thought that there was also next to no chance of Moody running into him there.

Boewyn grinned madly to himself and began to sing cheerfully.

"And I'll be taking care of business, every day! Taking care of business, every way!"

There was a 'crack' as Boewyn apparated away, still singing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **You know what they say! Finish on a song! And there it is... It's over! No more...

_cries_

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story!

So thanks to:

Leonew

Discombobulated.shoe

Captain lyd

Miss Daydream

Lumberjane

Emeraldsgem

Littlewerewolf

Delta VT

FerretBouncer

Kate

The Kiss Of Death

Professormaraudermoony

JetGriffins89

Thewolfpack

Qymaen jai Sheelal

Amanda

Tiger-Cub684

And all those of you who have this story on alert of as their favourite, even if you didn't review!

And anyone I may have forgotten!

Thank you all so much, knowing that people liked this story made me want to write more. I never expected it to be this long or liked or even to get far at all!

THANK YOU!!!

If you are interested I am planning another story which is called 'The Worlds' gone mad' Boewyn is going to make an appearance in it and there are going to be a reference or two to this story in it. Nothing major though.

Oh! And the song Boewyn sings at the end of this is 'Taking care of Business' by Bachman-Turner Overdrive.

Thanks again folks!

**The End**


End file.
